Amigos con derecho
by SakuraAsuna
Summary: Historia alternativa. Harry y Ginny tienen un encuentro casual de una noche. Atraídos mutuamente por la química del encuentro pero sin querer inmiscuirse en una relación, deciden realizar un pacto para mantener la relación puramente física con la promesa de no enamorarse. ¿Podrán?
1. Primer encuentro

_Basado un poco en la película No Strings Attached, les dejo el comienzo de esta historia alternativa. _

_Los dejo leer sin más._

* * *

Despertó esa mañana con un ligero dolor de cabeza producto de la resaca. No tenía duda alguna de que la noche anterior había sido una gran noche. Se había colado a una fiesta de gente rica, había bebido gratis buen alcohol y para cerrar con broche de oro, tenía a un perfecto y sexy espécimen masculino durmiendo en su cama semi desnudo.

Se levantó de la cama y fue en busca de agua, una poción para el dolor de cabeza y un buen desayuno.

-Buenos días -saludó con énfasis su roommate al verla ingresar al living. Con una taza de café humeante en su mano le guiñó el ojo y sonrió de lado mirándola de manera inquisitiva.

-En efecto mi querido Colin, es una gran mañana-. Afirmó tomándose la poción de un trago y comenzando a beber agua en grandes tragos.

Su amigo arqueó las cejas esperando una respuesta a la pregunta muda que realizaba.

-¿No me piensas decir? -preguntó finalmente después de ver cómo ella se encaminaba a la cocina a prepararse el desayuno y comenzar con su rutina diaria.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Oh vamos, en serio Ginevra... ¿piensas que no me di cuenta que anoche llegaste con un hombre sumamente... sexy y hot? ¿Por qué diablos te lo quieres guardar para ti sola? -recriminó con tono indignado.

Ginny rió y simplemente se encogió de hombros. Si bien había llegado con un hombre sumamente fuerte, en todo sentido de la palabra, no sabía siquiera su nombre.

-¿Por favor? -suplicó Colin en un intento de que le dejara insinuársele. Cuando un hombre sexy se presentaba en su casa, simplemente no podía ignorarlo.

Ginny estaba a punto de contestar pero cerró la boca cuando vio a un sensual joven encuerado y vestido únicamente con sus pantalones (al menos los había encontrado), parado en el marco del pasillo. Era realmente un hombre apuesto. Era delgado, no de gran estatura pero aún así más alto que ella, de cuerpo musculoso y abdomen marcado con los llamados "ravioles". De rostro ligeramente cuadrado y facciones definidas. Tenía un pelo negro alborotado, una barba de pocos días y unos lentes redondos que ocultaban unos ojos increíblemente verdes.

Colin se había quedado boquiabierto mirando al invitado de ese día. Generalmente era de decir provocadores comentarios, pero en ese momento no podía pronunciar una letra.

-Eh... disculpen -el morocho tomándose la cabeza y despeinándose un poco más si pudiera, miró a su alrededor con desconcierto- ¿Dónde se supone que estoy?

-Buen día a ti también -saludó Ginny acercándose a la despensa para tomar otra botella para la resaca y pasársela al joven-. Bienvenido a mi casa. Él es mi compañero de piso, Colin.

Ante la presentación el joven NN asintió con la cabeza para luego hacer un gesto de dolor. Colin continuaba sin emitir comentarios y parecía debatirse internamente entre decir algo o abalanzarse sobre el desconocido.

-Ya... lo siento, no recuerdo mucho de anoche- se disculpó avergonzado -. Y... tampoco encuentro mis cosas.

Ginny sonrió con simpatía y le tendió la poción.

-Para la resaca -dijo volviendo a su desayuno. - Y tus cosas... mmm... las fuiste arrojando por toda la casa, pero creo que están en mi habitación. Tengo el recuerdo borroso de haberlas juntado. ¿Café?

El hombre asintió con la cabeza todavía avergonzado. Miró el frasco con algo de desconfianza por un momento, pero otra puntada en su cabeza le pidió confiar ciegamente. Bebió la poción que Ginny le había ofrecido y se removió incómodo en su lugar. Ginny estaba segura de que tampoco sabía cómo se llamaba ella ni recordaba cómo había terminado en esa situación. A decir verdad, ella tampoco se acordaba cómo es que había terminado en su cama.

-¡Buen día! -saldó con voz cantarina una joven rubia de cabello largo- Hola, guapo.

-Ah, ella es Luna, mi otra compañera de piso -la presento Ginny entregándole una humeante taza de café.

Él volvió a sentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Tomó la taza que Ginny le ofrecía y miró la hora en su reloj de pulsera. Eran casi las nueve de la mañana.

-Mierda... es tarde -murmuró apurando el café. Miró inquieto la habitación donde había despertado-. Oye... yo...

-Descuida -sonrió Ginny restándole importancia con la mano-. Ven que te doy tus cosas.

Ginny se encaminó hacia su cuarto seguida por él, que al encontrarse un poco más lejos de los compañeros de la pelirroja, carraspeó llamando su atención.

-Oye... yo... hubo... nosotros...

Entendió a la primera lo que el hombre quería preguntar y se giró parándose frente a él poniendo un gesto serio.

-¿Si tuvimos sexo desenfrenado anoche? -preguntó fingiendo seriedad-. No, conmigo no.

El rostro del hombre se transformó en uno de pánico por un momento, lo que hizo que Ginny soltara una carcajada.

-¿Tuve... hubo sexo en esta casa anoche? -reformuló su pregunta con algo de temor a la respuesta.

Ginny volvió a reír y se metió a su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras del hombre. Como tenía que irse a entrenar, buscó las pertenencias del desconocido y se las tendió para luego quitarse la remera del pijama, sin pudor alguno, quedándose con el corpiño de encaje negro puesto.

-Bueno, para tu tranquilidad, no. No tuviste sexo anoche- respondió sin prestarle atención a la atenta mirada del ojiverde-. No recuerdo muy bien cómo llegamos, pero te empezaste a quitar la ropa y... bueno, la verdad que estabas tan borracho que me dio pena aprovecharme de tí.

-Lástima...

Ginny se carcajeó al ver la deseosa mirada que tenía posada sobre ella. Se colocó su musculosa de entrenamiento y lo miró sonriente. Él ni siquiera había hecho el ademán de ponerse la camisa.

-La verdad es que si... pero he de admitir que también estaba muy ebria anoche y no habría podido disfrutarlo.

-Tengo veinte minutos -dijo a modo de respuesta tirando sus cosas al suelo. Entre ellas su varita mágica.

Ginny lo miró de arriba a abajo y mordió su labio inferior. Sonrió de lado.

-Quince –concedió volviendo a quitarse la remera.

El hombre se acercó a ella y la tomo de la cintura besándola con pasión desenfrenada. Ginny le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y se dejó levantar por él para envolverle la cintura con las piernas. Ambos se dejaron caer en la cama besándose con anhelo y profundidad.

–Dime tu nombre– pidió entre besos desenfrenados y movimientos pélvicos.

–Ginny –dijo entre medio de un gemido aferrándose a la espalda del morocho.

Quince minutos después y luego de un corto sexo desenfrenado, pero uno de los mejores de su vida, Ginny salió de su habitación buscando su varita mientras él terminaba de cambiarse.

–¡Un concierto! – dijo Colin molesto por no formar parte de la orquesta– ¿Cómo dijiste que se llama?

Ginny se inclinó sobre la mesada dónde se encontraba su desayuno a medio comer.

–No lo dije. ¡Aquí está!– giró sobre sus talones con la varita el mano y miró la cara molesta de su amigo– ¿¡Cómo me dijiste que te llamas!? –preguntó en dirección a su cuarto.

Él le había dicho su nombre, pero realmente no había podido prestar atención a nada que no fuera el placer que había sentido en ese momento.

–Harry –se presentó llegando a su lado ya vestido.

–Cierto. ¿Ves Colin? te dije que era Harry.

Colin volvió a desencajar la mandíbula y volvió a mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

–Harry... como Harry P...

–Muy bien –interrumpió Harry con una mirada de advertencia hacia Colin, cosa que Ginny no pareció notar–, ya es tarde. Así que... gracias por su hospitalidad, yo me tengo que ir.

Con una floritura de su varita Harry desapareció, no sin antes mirar a Ginny significativamente y decir solo "nos vemos".

–Entonces –Colin miró a su amiga emocionado– ¿Sabes **quién** era él? –preguntó haciendo énfasis en la palabra quién.

Ginny con despreocupación fue a buscar su abrigo para también ponerse en marcha. Ese día le tocaría un duro entrenamiento con las Arpías y si quería llegar a ser cazadora titular y salir de la banca, tendría que dar todo de si. Sus veinticuatro años le pedían a gritos subir de posición. Estaba a tan solo pasos de convertirse en sub-capitana y el que le faltaba era ser titular.

–Si, ya te dije. Harry.

–Creo que no me estás entendiendo Ginny... ¿en serio no sabes quién es?

Ginny arqueó una ceja y miró a su amigo con desconcierto.

–¿Lo conozco de otra vida y no me enteré?

Colin negó con la cabeza resignado. Ginny era una persona sumamente inteligente, valiente, de carácter fuerte pero también divertida. Pero si algo la caracterizaba era justamente que no daba importancia a los rostros de las personas con las que estaba mientras se sintiera cómoda.

–Por Merlín... ¡Potter!

Ginny negó con la cabeza aún sin entender.

–En serio Colin, quisiera seguir jugando a adivina quien, pero se me está haciendo tarde.

–No, no, no... primero no te voy a dejar marchar antes de que me digas qué tan bueno es en la cama. Y segundo, no te puedes ir sin sabes con quién demonios te acabas de acostar.

–Colin tiene razón– apuntó Luna saliendo de su habitación con un ejemplar de corazón de bruja, que Colin coleccionaba, en la mano. Lo abrió por las primeras páginas y lo dejó frente a Ginny en la mesa–. A menos que quieras ser la única bruja en el mundo que no lo sepa...

–Chicos... en serio. Se me hace tarde. Y ante tu primera pregunta, Colin, fue una de las mejores relaciones sexuales de mi vida. ¿Feliz? ¿Me puedo ir?

–Cómo no... ¡si te acabas de revolcar con Harry Potter! –Luna agitó la revista frente a los ojos de Ginny al notar que esta la ignoraba.

–¿Quién?

–Harry Potter, Ginevra. Uno de los solteros más endemoniadamente sexy, millonario y codiciado según Corazón de Bruja– dijo Colin señalando la revista, justo donde aparecía en toda la hoja una foto de un apuesto hombre.

–Mentira.

Incrédula, Ginny se acercó a la revista y vio, para su sorpresa, justo al hombre que acababa de desaparecer de su casa. La foto era algo casual, pero no por ello lo hacía menos atractivo. En ella Harry se encontraba sentado en una cafetería del callejón Diagon leyendo un periódico. Su rostro serio y una barba de días lo hacía realmente atractivo. El Harry de la foto bajaba el periódico por un momento y miraba directo a la cámara, negaba con la cabeza lentamente y luego volvía a desaparecer detrás del periódico.

–Si querida amiga... te acabas de tirar al hombre que se encuentra en el top diez, y en los primeros tres lugares he de decir, de los más atractivos.

–Y no solo eso –añadió Luna como quien no quiere la cosa–, también es el próximo jefe de aurores. Leí por ahí que a fin de año piensan anunciarlo. Siempre fue el mejor de todos.

–Y es millonario– volvió a destacar Colin–. Toda su familia es millonaria.

Ginny, confundida, miró a sus dos amigos de manera alternativa. Si, Harry estaba más bueno que comer chocolate con la mano, pero a ella le gustaba mantener el perfil bajo. Si bien era la cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead y había jugado los últimos partidos en reemplazo de Ronnie, ya que ella estaba hospitalizada, había evitado a toda costa que el diario hablara de ella. Si bien en el profeta habían mencionado su nombre y habían destacado su forma de jugar, sabía que no había llamado la atención puesto a que no habían logrado sacar una foto decente de su rostro. Por ahora seguía felizmente en el anonimato y pensaba pertenecer a ese sector el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

Decidió, para sus adentros, que por más bueno que estuviera Harry, no lo volvería a ver. No tenía ganas de tener a reporteros siguiéndola por todos lados solo por haber salido con uno de los hombres más codiciados por las brujas del país. Si en algún momento saltara a la fama, quería que fuera por su habilidad en el quidditch y no por un tonto romance.

Volvió a mirar la hora y, para su horror, se dio cuenta que era sumamente tarde para llegar puntual al entrenamiento. Sin decir nada, desapareció.


	2. Segudo encuentro

_Con menos tiempo del que esperaba por un buen arrebato de inspiración... dejo el segundo capítulo. ¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

Eran casi las diez de la mañana cuando abrió la puerta de su oficina en el cuartel de aurores. Esperaba encontrarlo vacío pero allí, sentado cómodamente en el sillón, un hombre de cabello rubio lo miraba con intriga.

—Llegas tarde— dijo al verlo entrar estudiándolo con la mirada—. Y tienes la misma ropa de ayer... Dame una buena razón para haber cubierto tu trasero cuando preguntaron por ti.

Harry sonrió enigmáticamente a su amigo. No era la primera ni la última vez que llegaba tarde al ministerio. Y no era ni la única vez que su amigo o él se habían cubierto las espaldas. Harry se aseguró de cerrar la puerta y no tener interrupciones antes de responder.

—Tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida. Lo juro.

El joven rubio arqueó una ceja pero sonrió de lado.

—¿En serio? No sueles alardear de tus revolcadas de una noche. En general te quejas de lo insípidas e interesados que son las pocas —destacó la última palabra— mujeres que te lleva a la cama.

—Son pocas porque la mayoría son insoportables... Me ven una vez y piensan que les voy a pedir matrimonio o algo así. Suelen ser buscadoras de fama o de dinero, lo sabes bien Draco. Pero no, te juro que esta vez fue diferente. Corto porque había poco tiempo, pero increíble.

—¿Con aquella pelirroja despampanante de anoche? ¿Por qué corto?

Draco, un hombre apuesto que también se encontraba en la lista de solteros más codiciados según la revista de Corazón de Bruja, se inclinó hacia delante con interés.

—La misma. No me acuerdo cómo diantres llegué a su casa... pero increíblemente ayer no tuve sexo. Estaba demasiado ebrio aparentemente... —Harry se rascó la nuca intentando recordar algo de la noche anterior, pero solo recordaba escenas salteadas—. Cuando desperté estaba en su cama, en bóxer. Vive con dos personas más. Lo importante es que esta mañana me redimí. Y no me arrepiento en lo absoluto.

—¿Y eso de que fue poco tiempo?

—Estaba llegando tarde—. Harry se encogió de hombros y se sentó en su butaca detrás del escritorio.

—¿La volverás a ver?

—No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar al respecto. Tampoco tengo idea de qué tipo de persona es.

Harry lo pensó durante un momento. La verdad que sí, quería volver a verla, quería volver a sentirla y al menos poder disfrutar durante más tiempo de ese maravilloso sexo. La realidad es que no tenía idea de quién era ella, pero una mala persona no podía ser porque no había sido envenenado, ¿verdad?. Por otro lado, estaba seguro de que no lo había reconocido, aunque sí sabía que su querido amigo Colín sí sabía quién era. Ginny, era una mujer completamente hermosa. Delgada, de curvas definidas, pechos y caderas proporcionados, del tamaño justo para encajar en sus manos. Algunas pecas le cubrían el rostro y se perdían en su cuerpo de forma casi poética. Tenía unos ojos marrones que combinaban a la perfección con el cabello rojo fuego que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura. En resumidas palabras, era una de las mujeres más hermosas que había visto.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, entiendo que no sabía quién era, pero su amigo sí, que por cierto parecía querer estar él en el lugar de ella ... —Draco rió ante el comentario haciendo un gesto con su mano indicando que el chico era gay—. Según pude ver es jugadora de Quidditch y si no me equivoco está en el equipo de las Arpías de Holyhead. Mucho más no pude saber, había poco tiempo.

—Tan poco que te dio tiempo para tirártela. Por cierto, me debes una —Draco se levantó del sillón y se acercó al escritorio para tomar el periódico que le habían dejado a Harry esa mañana—. Así que ... una jugadora de las grandes ligas, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se llama?

Harry se encogió de hombros y tomó algunos papeles de su escritorio para comenzar su día laboral. El papeleo de esa mañana implicaba un estudio minucioso de un grupo de magos que secuestraban a muggles para torturarlos. Hacía unas semanas, el ministro les pidió que investigaran la desaparición secuencial de unos muggles. Se creía que había un asesino en serie en Londres puesto que las desapariciones tenían un patrón que relacionaba los casos entre si pero que la policía muggle no podía resolver. Según lo que habían averiguado, alrededor de diez desapariciones se habían denunciado en tres meses. Un número muy alto para tratar de algo normal. Hasta ese día, lo único que habían logrado averiguar era que en efecto se trataba de un grupo de magos, bastante inteligentes de hecho, puesto a que se encontraban en constante movimiento, evitando dejar rastros.

—Creo que me dijo Ginny... pero que yo sepa no hay ninguna jugadora con ese nombre.

Draco, en silencio, abrió _El Profeta_ en la sección de deportes y comenzó a ojearlo.

—Acá hablan de las Arpías, pero no veo ningún nombre que sea Ginny ... ¿estás seguro que se llama así?

Harry asintió con la cabeza sin levantar los ojos de los papeles que estudiaba. Estaba tratando de detectar si había un patrón o una posible característica en la selección de las víctima... rogaba que no fuera algo fortuito, ya que en ese caso sería aún más difícil poder identificarlos.

—Pues no... se menciona a la capitana Elin Samay que juega como guardián; las golpeadoras Danae Neferet y Calipole Leire; la buscadora Abril Sancsa; Kendra Elider que juega como cazadora junto a Zenda Habacuc y Ginevra Weasley que está reemplazando a Ronnie Reitman... pero no, ninguna Ginny.

—Espera —Harry levantó la cabeza de sus papeles— ¿cuál fue la última que dijiste?

—¿Ronnie Reitman?

—No, no, la anterior.

—Ginevra Weasley.

—Es ella. Recuerdo a su amigo haberla llamado así... aunque apenas me despertaba cuando lo escuché y tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza.

—Ginevra Weasley —repitió Draco centrando su lectura donde hacían mención de ella en el artículo—. Dicen que es el nuevo gran descubrimiento de las Arpías. No hay foto de ella, pero la califican como una de las mejores cazadoras de todos los tiempos. Weasley... me suena ese apellido.

—Te suena porque los Weasley pertenecen a la lista de los Sagrado Veintiocho. Como tú.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar a su amigo hacer referencia a su sangre. Detestaba llevar el apellido Malfoy, sobre todo después de haber sido él quien había metido en la prisión de Azkaban a su propio padre.

—Ya... ahora recuerdo, era una de las familias que tenían en mente mis padres cuando querían casarme con alguien para mantener el linaje de sangre pura. Los descartaron por ser una familia pobre.

Harry miró a su amigo comprensivo. De chicos habían sido algo así como enemigos, pero cuando crecieron se dieron cuenta que lo único que los enemistaba era el odio de sus propios padres.

—Por cierto—Draco dejó el periódico a un lado y volvió a sentarse en el sillón mirando a su amigo y jefe con ojos entrecerrados— ¿cómo es que estás tan... como nuevo?

—Ginny me dio una poción par la resaca—explicó sin darle mayor importancia. Draco enarcó una ceja pero no realizó comentario alguno—. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

—¿Averiguar donde se encuentra cierta sensual pelirroja? —preguntó adelantándose a lo que le pediría Harry.

—Quiero saber algo de ella. Donde entrena, qué hace... cómo la puedo contactar.

—Vaya amigo... de verdad tuvo que haber sido el mejor sexo de tu vida para que quieres volver a verla.

—Esa pelirroja está para el infarto. ¿Qué te puedo decir?

* * *

Una semana había pasado desde el encuentro con Harry Potter. Una semana en la que Ginny pensó que todo quedaría como un recuerdo y la vida seguiría siendo simple y común, como siempre.

Ese día Ginny había tenido una tarde ardua de entrenamiento. Las Arpías pronto tendrían uno de sus partidos clásicos, pero importantes, y Ginny sabía que aquél partido definiría su pase a titular de cazadora, por lo que estaba entrenando el doble que un jugador normal. Sus compañeras de equipo estaban seguras de que, junto a Ginny, tendrían una gran temporada para ese año y era por eso que Ginny no las podía decepcionar.

Después de haber tocado tierra firme junto a sus compañeras de equipo, Ginny se encaminó a los vestuarios. Estaba sudorosa y cansada, pero satisfecha por los resultados obtenidos en ese entrenamiento.

—¿Ginny? —la llamó una voz masculina.

Ginny se giró mirando a su alrededor en busca de la persona que la había llamado pensando que quizás sería alguno de sus amigos o hermanos. Generalmente los entrenamientos eran privados, pero uno podía llevar familiares y o amigos de invitados. Por otro lado, había amigos o fans que podían llegar a esperarlas fuera del estadio sin haber sido invitados, con lo cual no le resultaba raro que alguien la llamara. Lo que Ginny no se esperaba era encontrar a un hombre desconocido apoyado contra la pared; llevaba puestos unos jeans azul oscuro, una campera de gabardina negra de cuello alto con la que tapaba parte de su rostro, unos anteojos oscuros de sol y una gorra que ayudaba a cubrirle también el rostro. Ginny entrecerró los ojos tratando de identificar al sujeto.

—Sabía que eras tú —dijo el hombre sonriendo de lado. Sonrisa que a Ginny le revolvió un poco el estómago. Lo conocía.

—¿Todo bien Ginny? —preguntó la capitana Elin Samay mirando al sujeto con desconfianza— ¿lo conoces?

Elin era una mujer que rondaba los treinta años de edad, delgada, alta y tonificada. Como buena capitana, Elin desconfiaba de todo sujeto que estuviera rondando por allí, sea hombre o mujer, ya que creía que todos los desconocidos que rondaban por ahí lo hacían para poder robar información de sus entrenamientos y así poder vencerlas en los partidos.

El hombre sonrió en dirección a Elin y bajó la visera de su gorra un poco más, escondiendo un poco más su rostro.

—Si, es un... tonto amigo —sonrió a su capitana, quien siguió observando con desconfianza mientras se metía en el vestidor de mujeres.

Ginny, asegurándose de que nadie la viera, se apresuró a tomar la mano del sujeto y arrastrarlo hacia el vestidor de hombres para poder hablar.

—¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Si alguien te reconoce... se pondrán histéricas —murmuró metiéndose dentro de uno de los cambiadores, el más lejano a la puerta.

—Se cómo pasar desapercibido, ¿cómo crees que salgo sino? —preguntó Harry sacándose la gorra y los lentes.

—No lo se, y no me importa... pero los fans son insoportables. Si alguien te ve... te reconoce, me ven... —negó con la cabeza imaginándose una atención que no quería sobre si misma— No deberías estar aquí. Vete.

Ginny corrió la cortina que los cubría dentro del vestidor y se hizo a un lado para que Harry se fuera. Mas sin embargo, Harry no se movió de su lugar, sino que volvió a cerrar la cortina.

—Así que Colin, si no me equivoco su nombre, ya te dijo quien soy.

—Tarde o temprano lo iba a saber... que sea media despitada con la gente, no quiere decir que sea tonta. Simplemente no me importa —dijo en tono ofendido cruzándose de brazos y mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabías donde encontrarme? No te dije mi nombre completo.

—Digamos que soy un muy experimentado auror, que, suponiendo que ya sabes todo sobre mi, pasará a ser jefe de aurores muy pronto. No me fue difícil saber quién eras.

Ginny tomó aire profundamente. No entendía muy bien por qué estaba yendo a verla y una gran parte de ella no quería saber nada más acerca de él. No obstante, sus entrañas se revolvieron pidiéndole a gritos que se abalanzara sobre él para revivir el placer que él le había otorgado una semana atrás.

—Repito la pregunta... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso a su cuerpo.

Harry se removió en el pequeño espacio dentro del cambiador, algo incómodo.

—Tenía... que volver a verte.

—Ah no, no... —negó con la cabeza con evidente espanto reflejado en su rostro—. No me digas que te gusto y todas esas chorradas, ¡por favor!

Harry la miró extrañado, sin comprender mucho su reacción.

—¿Estás loca? Apenas te conozco, no vengo por eso.

Ginny suspiró con evidente alivio.

—Lo siento, las pocas personas que tengo de fans apenas me ven y por poco me proponen matrimonio. Intento evitar salir en la prensa —explicó ante la mirada inquisidora del morocho.

—No serás muy conocida aún, pero eres lo suficientemente buena en el Quidditch como para ya haber llamado la atención de los corresponsales del El Profeta —dijo encogiéndose de hombros —. He de admitir, que realmente eres buena.

—Gracias —carraspeó—. Entonces ¿por qué? ¿Olvidaste algo en mi casa?

—No, yo... quiero otra cosa.

—Espera, espera...—hizo una mueca negando con la cabeza— No soy ni por asomo tu tipo... somos de mundos completamente diferentes. Yo no quiero fama, ni dinero, ni nada. Solo quiero vivir felizmente en paz y en el anonimato.

—Eh, tranquila, tranquila —Harry la tomó por los hombros para tranquilizarla—. Es justamente por eso. Eres diferente a todas las demás mujeres que he conocido. Además... yo no quiero una relación ni nada que se le parezca. Estoy en plena cima de mi carrera, no quiero nada que me saque de ahí. Pero... sexo es sexo, y me parece que congeniamos bien en eso. Solo quiero hacerte una propuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres con que soy diferente a toda las mujeres que has conocido? —preguntó recelosa.

—Pasó una semana entera y no supe nada más de ti. Cualquier otra mujer hubiese estado al otro día en la puerta de mi casa, en el ministerio o cualquier lugar al que yo asista tratando de ver si... les pido que salgan conmigo o algo así. Y tu apenas me viste, básicamente me rechazaste y llamaste tonto —sonrió Harry ante ese último comentario.

—No me interesa el dinero —repitió frunciendo los labios.

—Me doy cuenta, por eso quiero hacerte una propuesta.

—De acuerdo... ¿Qué tipo de propuesta? —preguntó analizándolo con la mirada.

—Me parece que congeniamos bien, sexualmente hablando, claro —Ginny sin poder negarlo asintió con la cabeza—. Eso es lo que quiero. Sexo, solo sexo. Sin relaciones, ni celos, ni compromisos, ni nada. Que cada uno haga su vida como venimos haciéndolo y cuando tengamos ganas, encontrarnos para tener sexo.

Ginny lo pensó por un momento. La verdad era que sí, quería volver a tener sexo con él, y tampoco quería ninguna relación formal. Amaba su libertad. Por otro lado, Harry estaba bárbaro, era completamente un deleite para su vista y sus ojos... verdes ardían de deseo, un deseo que le hacía estremecer el cuerpo. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior algo indecisa.

Harry, en un arrebato de deseo, colocó una mano a cada lado de la cabeza de Ginny acorralándola contra la fina pared del cubículo. Acercó a su rostro al de ella, casi rosando sus labios.

—Si tienen alguna duda, con gusto puedo deshacerme de ellas.

Ginny cerró los ojos sintiendo el aliento de Harry sobre su boca. La tentación le recorría el cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica y el deseo ardía como una llama que crecía en su estómago.

—Nada de romance —dijo rosando los labios del pelinegro—. Nada de peleas. Solo sexo... como dos profesionales.

Harry sonrió contra los labios de Ginny y asintió con la cabeza. Como una bomba que estaba esperando a ser encendida para explotar, el arrebato de ambos por volver a encontrarse estalló dentro del cubículo del vestuario. Harry atacó los labios de ella con frenesí y Ginny saltó para rodearle las caderas con las piernas, devolviéndole el beso con intensidad. No era el mejor lugar para tener sexo, pero sí para cerrar un trato entre medio del silencio del vestuario de hombres. ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían antes de que el próximo equipo llegara para el entrenamiento? No lo sabía, ni le interesaba.


	3. Fuera de los límites

—Entonces ... déjame ver si lo entiendo. ¿Dices que volviste a tener sexo con Harry Potter y ahora en más tendrán una relación meramente sexual? —Colin se sentó en la tina de baño. Tenia una pierna levantada llena de crema de afeitar y pasaba la rasuradora por su pierna absorto en lo que acababa de contar su amiga.

—Sí, así es. Todavía no estoy segura si es una buena idea, pero es lo que acordamos.

Ginny estaba apoyada contra el umbral de la puerta del baño cruzada de brazos y mirando a su amigo que tenía una toalla que le envolvía la cintura cubriéndole sus partes íntimas.

—¡Por favor! ¿Que no es bueno? ¡Tienes sexo con el bombonazo de Harry Potter! ¡Cualquiera te tendría envidia!

Puso los ojos en blanco ante el comentario de su amigo. A pesar de que habían acordado tener una relación fuera de los límites de los sentimientos, nada le aseguraba que Harry no fuera a estar con otra mujer mientras tanto. Meneó la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Eso es ella no le importaba.

—Por cierto —Colín terminó de afeitar su primera pierna y se dedicó a colocarle crema de afeitar a la otra. Se giró a la pelirroja y la miró con ojos brillantes de ilusión —. Dile a Harry que por favor me presente a su amigo.

—¿De quién hablas? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ay, Ginevra ... tienes que leer Corazón de Bruja. ¡De Draco Malfoy! ¿Quién más? —Indignado por la ingenuidad de su amiga comenzó a explicarle—. También está en los primeros lugares de los solteros más apuestos de todos los tiempos. Trabaja con Harry en el ministerio, también como auror y tengo entendido que se hicieron amigos en los últimos años de Hogwarts. Pero uf... creo que está más bueno que Harry, le entro como si no hubiera mañana.

Ginny frunció el ceño no teniendo muchas ganas de imaginarse a su amigo tratando de coquetearle a Draco Malfoy.

—No es una imagen que quiera tener en mi cabeza, gracias.

Colin sonrió y soltó un suspiro. Ginny supuso que su amigo estaba teniendo visiones futuras de como iba a coquetearle a Malfoy.

—¿Qué pasa si te enamoras? —preguntó de pronto, sorprendiendo a Ginny.

—¿Perdón?

—Eso. Van a tener una relación solo sexual. ¿Qué te asegura que no te vas a enamorar?

—Imposible —negó con la cabeza algo espantada—. No podría enamorarme de Harry jamás. Somos de dos mundos diferentes. Él es... famoso, excéntrico, millonario... todo lo opuesto a mi y a lo que me gusta... imposible.

—Tú serás famosa y te bañarás en dinero dentro de poco —dijo Luna abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Por qué siempre apareces para comentar cosas que NO tienes que comentar? —Ginny la miró molesta—. Yo seguiré siendo la misma persona que soy hoy. Y, de cualquier forma, no deja de ser una persona totalmente diferente. Harry se crió como un niño mimado, no conoce lo que es pelear.

—¿Le hiciste una encuesta para saber eso además de haber tenido sexo? —Luna la miró con una ceja arqueada y Colin soltó una risotada.

—¿De qué lado están ustedes dos? No. Apenas hablamos.

—Entonces no tengo nada más que decir. Si no sabes cómo es... —Luna se encogió de hombros y se marchó a la cocina siendo seguida por la mirada asesina de su amiga.

—Planteándome dudas no me ayudan en nada —murmuró molesta consigo misma por dejar que las palabras de Luna acrecentaran su inseguridad ante lo que estaba aceptando.

—Amiga —Colin la llamó bajando sus piernas ya depiladas al suelo —. Olvídate de todo por el momento... disfrútalo.

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco. Si en algún momento había tenido la certeza de que aquella había sido una buena idea, sus amigos se habían encargado de tirarle toda seguridad por la borda. Ahora por su cabeza pasaba todo el tiempo la pregunta de ¿y qué pasa si...? seguida de muchas interrogantes. La verdad era que más allá de los dos encuentros furtivos que había tenido con Harry, no lo conocía. Pero había algo que era real... la primera noche que había conocido a Harry y que se había emborrachado con él, le dio tanta confianza que se lo llevó a dormir a su casa sin saber aún quién era. "_Sigues sin saber quién es realmente_" se dijo mentalmente a pesar de saber que Harry era tan famoso que era seguido por todos lados por corresponsales de los diferentes periódicos y que sería el próximo jefe de aurores.

—A todo esto... ¿para quién te depilas? —preguntó Ginny en un intento de desviar sus pensamientos de todas las dudas que se le presentaban.

—Ah... un guapo que fue hace poco a San Mungo. Una cosa llevó a la otra... y bueno, quedamos en vernos hoy en la noche.

—Vaya que no pierdes el tiempo en el trabajo...

—¡JA! Habla la que se tira a Harry Potter en el vestidor de hombres... por favor —dijo Colin burlón.

Ginny levantó su mano y le enseñó el dedo corazón, haciendo que la sonrisa de Colin se acrecentara más.

—¿Y cómo van a hacer para organizar los encuentros? —preguntón Luna desde la cocina.

—Es algo que me sigo preguntando— respondió acercándose hacia la cocina y apoyándose sobre el desayunador.

Luna se encontraba dándole la espalda. Agitaba la varita y hacía que algunas verduras se cortaran para ponerlas dentro de un caldo. La verdad era que Luna no era muy buena cocinera, sobre todo cuando se dedicaba a experimentar con las comidas "afrodisíacas", "naturales" o esas cosas que podían llegar a ocurrirsele.

—¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? —preguntó Ginny cansada— Siento que desde que Harry apareció por aquí no se habla de otra cosa.

—¿Qué quieres? No todos los días aparece uno de los magos más adinerados del país y te pide que tengas sexo con él.

—Parece que estuvieran más emocionados ustedes que yo con esta decisión. Están logrando que me arrepienta de haberle dicho que sí —dijo masajéandose las cienes.

—¿Arrepentirte de acostarte con Harry Potter? Si claro, y yo soy heterosexual —gritó Colin desde el baño.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días en los que prácticamente no había salido de la oficina. Harry se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio, perdido en pergaminos con datos del caso de los muggles atacados. Hacía dos días estaba enfrascado en tratar de salir del pozo donde creía encontrarse. Estaba atascado con el caso, no podía avanzar ni retroceder y estaba tan cerca de dar con el grupo de magos como de poder aparecerse en Hogwarts sin ser el director.

Estaba leyendo por enésima vez la descripción de las víctimas tratando de encontrar algo que los ayudara a dar con el grupo de atacantes, o al menos que les diera la posibilidad de tenderles una trampa cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió y por ella entró Draco. Se acercó a Harry sin decir nada y arrojó sobre la mesa un paquete del que provenía un aroma a carne que logró hacerle rugir las tripas al pelinegro y le recordó que ya había pasado el mediodía y todavía no había almorzado.

—Que leas una vez más ese informe no te va a dar la respuesta para encontrar a esos imbéciles —dijo Draco dejándose caer en el mullido sillón del despacho.

—No puede pasar más tiempo sin que avancemos algo. Estamos estancados —rugió Harry abriendo el paquete del sándwich de carne que estaba sobre sus papeles.

—Y seguiremos igual de estancados. Lo único que estás logrando es incomodar a todo el cuartel con tu mal humor.

Harry se rascó la barbilla que estaba más crecida de lo normal. Tenía profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos que se marcaban aún más por el marco de sus lentes. La frustración de esos días y la presión por convertirse en el próximo jefe lo obligaban a quedarse más tiempo de lo normal en el cuartel tratando de resolver el caso. ¿Cómo sería un buen jefe si pasaban los días y seguían en el mismo lugar?

—Yo te diría que te tomes la tarde... Le mandaría una lechuza a cierta pelirroja, tendría sexo salvaje con ella y mañana regresaría fresco como lechuga. Con una mente más clara, satisfecho sexualmente y alimentado, algo se te va a ocurrir.

Draco se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Se giró antes de irse.

—Y no, no es una sugerencia. Pedido especial del jefe. Así que come y vete.

Una vez que Draco se fue, Harry soltó un largo suspiro y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Si Kingsley había pedido específicamente que se tomara la tarde quería decir que estaba de más mal humor del que pensaba. Sabiendo que no tendría opción más que tomarse el resto de la tarde pensó que no sería una mala idea mandarle una lechuza a Ginny para ver si podrían encontrarse. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino vacío, una pluma y la mojó en el tintero.

_Ginny, _

_Antes que nada te pido disculpas por el tiempo. Estos días fueron ajetreados en el cuartel... Tengo el resto de la tarde libre y pensé que quizás sería buena idea que nos viéramos. Si quieres y puedes, nos vemos a eso de las seis en la plaza central del Valle de Godric._

_Te adelanto, la idea es ir para mi casa, aunque seguro que tu amigo es capaz de decirte de memoria donde vivo... _

_Si te parece bien, nos encontramos directamente en el parque a las seis. Yo estaré esperando allí en horario, así que no hace falta que me contestes la carta... en caso contrario, espero entonces tu respuesta. _

_PD: Te pido disculpas por la energía de mi lechuza, Artemisa. Recién está comenzando hacer sus primeros viajes y la emociona de sobremanera. Te pido por favor que le des un poco de agua si no es molestia. _

_Nos vemos a las seis, o... espero tu respuesta... _

_Harry. _

Harry releyó la carta un par de veces y definió finalmente que estaba bien. Le parecía un poco brusco poner en ella "Quiero tener sexo. ¿Nos vemos a las seis?" Definitivamente esa carta le parecía el modo más sutil de decirle "tengamos sexo", por lo que llamó a su lechuza, le ató la carta a la pata y la envió a donde sea que estuviera Ginny. No sabía cuánto tardaría Artemisa en encontrarla y le pareció más rápido fijar un horario y lugar de encuentro antes que esperar su respuesta.

Miró la hora en su reloj de oro con lunas dando vueltas. Eran casi las tres de la tarde, con lo cual si se iba en ese momento (y no tenía opción ya que estaba seguro que Draco volvería a pasarse en un par de minutos para ver si ya se había ido) tendría tiempo de darse una ducha, recortarse la barba y descansar al menos una hora. Además, en la noche había quedado en cenar en lo de sus padres, por lo que era mejor que lo vieran descansado o su madre comenzaría con su reprimenda diaria.

Faltaban un par de minutos para que dieran las seis cuando Harry llegó a la plaza central del Valle de Godric. Iba vestido con una capa negra y una capucha grande que le cubría gran parte de su rostro. Ginny no había enviado su respuesta, por lo que esperó con ansias a que se presentara. Por un momento le asaltó una duda importante, ¿cómo se supone que debería saludar a alguien que era... algo así como una amiga sexual?

Habían pasado un par de minutos después de las seis cuando Ginny hizo su aparición en la plaza. Harry le hizo un gesto con la mano para que lo viera y ella se encaminó hacia él. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con rapidez sin estar seguro de qué decirle pero sus preocupaciones fueron en vano, ya que Ginny se encargó de romper el hielo mirándolo con las cejas arqueadas.

—Si no supiera que eres tu, juro que saldría corriendo. Te ves extrañamente sospechoso ocultándote así.

Harry rió agradeciendo la actitud de Ginny. Sintió que sus músculos se relajaban y terminó de acortar la distancia para quedar frente a ella.

—Bueno, no quiero llamar la atención.

—Créeme que así llamas más la atención.

—Bueno, si quieres que nos saquen fotos juntos... total dentro de poco serás la gran cazadora de las Arpías, así que, que te vuelvas famosa antes... no sería gran problema —Harry amagó con sacarse la capucha y descubrirse el rostro e inmediatamente Ginny le tomó las manos evitándolo.

—No voy a ser famosa por salir contigo —dijo con el ceño fruncido—. Prefiero que te quedes con el disfraz de posible sospechoso secuestrador o asesino.

Harry volvió a reír y sin querer quedarse más tiempo ahí, por si llegaban a llamar la atención en serio, comenzó a caminar hacia el sur empujando levemente a Ginny.

—No me di cuenta de traer mi capa de invisibilidad, hubiese sido más fácil —comentó el pelinegro más para si mismo que para ella.

—¿Tienes una capa invisible?

—Si —Harry la hizo girar hacia la izquierda en una calle angosta y luego a la derecha—. Por cierto... mi casa tiene el encantamiento _Fidelio_—. Vio como en el rostro de Ginny era atravesado por la contradicción y que había abierto la boca para replicar pero Harry se apresuró a continuar hablando—. Si, ya sé que todo el mundo sabe donde vivo, pero el encantamiento me permite tener un poco de privacidad y asegurarme de que no tendré a alguien husmeando por mi ventana. Además, como alguien que tiene un alto cargo en el cuartel de Aurores, es casi una obligación. Y... nos será más fácil a los dos que puedas venir sola para evitar alguna foto indeseada.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza comprensiva y Harry la hizo doblar una vez más a la izquierda. Se detuvieron finalmente frente a unos matorrales donde no había más que un terreno baldío vacío y abandonado. Harry se inclinó sobre Ginny y le susurró la dirección de su casa; de inmediato frente a los ojos de ella apreció una sencilla casa de un piso con paredes revestidas de piedra. Una puerta blanca los invitaba a entrar y Harry volvió a empujarla para que se moviera.

Al entrar Harry se sacó la capa y la dejó colgada en un perchero que tenía cerca de la puerta. Observó a Ginny y la vio girar sobre si misma observando la sala y las cosas que tenía. A diferencia del departamento donde vivía la pelirroja junto a sus amigos (decorada de pies a cabeza con fotos, adornos y cualquier cosa que a ellos les pareciera interesante y algo desordenada), Harry mantenía su casa impoluta, casi sin decoraciones. En la sala de estar tenía un sillón de dos cuerpos de color rojo carmesí frente a una chimenea, en el medio, una pequeña mesa ratona con algunos pergaminos esparcidos y varios periódicos de _El Profeta. _La cocina estaba separada por un desayunador y un pasillo con dos puertas le indicaba a Ginny que solo había un baño y un dormitorio. Era una casa no muy grande, pero lo suficiente para que Harry estuviera cómodo en ella. No tenía fotos colgadas decorando las paredes, ni cuadros, ni plantas, pero sí tenía una pared con una pizarra de corcho donde tenía fotos y líneas de investigación de sus casos. Ginny no quiso ser maleducada y evitó mirar la pizarra... su trabajo de investigación tan expuesto ante cualquier persona, era un indicio de que no cualquiera iba a la casa de Harry. Ante este último pensamiento, las mejillas de Ginny tomaron un ligero color rosado.

—La verdad —la pelirroja se giró para mirar a su anfitrión— me sorprendes. Pensé que tu casa sería algo más... ostentosa.

—No me gusta lo ostentoso —Harry hizo una mueca—. No me gusta llamar la atención más de lo que lo hago sin siquiera proponermelo...

—Complicado llamándote Potter y siendo el próximo Jefe de aurores —concedió Ginny cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra.

—Ponte cómoda —señaló el sillón— ¿Algo para tomar? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla, Whisky de fuego?

—Cerveza de mantequilla está bien.

Harry sacó de la heladera dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y le tendió una a su pecosa invitada preguntándose si con la relación que pretendían llevar, el tomar una cerveza de mantequilla estaba dentro o fuera de los límites establecidos. Había decidido desde un comienzo que su habitación estaba fuera de los límites ya que implicaba ser algo más romántico. De por sí, ya la había invitado a su casa y le había ofrecido una cereza, estaba comenzando a tambalear sobre una cuerda floja.

—No tengo mucho tiempo —dijo Ginny de pronto después de darle un trago a su cerveza—. Más o menos una hora. Hoy me toca cenar con mis padres.

—Descuida, yo estoy en la misma situación —Harry aliviado le dio un trago largo a su cerveza. Ginny estaba dándole soluciones rápidas a sus dudas inconsultas.

—Por cierto, ya encontré una forma más fácil de poder comunicarnos... ten —Ginny le tendió un galeón que Harry miró extrañado—. Es un galeón falso, así que no lo pierdas. Es un invento de mis hermanos, dueños de Sortilegios Weasley, y una fantástica idea de mi cuñada. Creo que la conoces, Hermione Granger.

—Si, estaba conmigo en el colegio y trabaja en algún sector del ministerio.

—Así es, pronto se va a a casar con mi hermano... en fin. ¿Ves los números alrededor de la moneda? Los podemos cambiar para fijar un horario. En cuanto se cambia la moneda se calentará avisando que ha habido un cambio. Antes eran todos números pero ahora mis hermanos añadieron la posibilidad de agregar alguna palabra, no muy larga, claro. Con lo cual, si quieres que nos veamos, solo cambia la hora y añade donde. Si yo puedo acudir no haré nada, sino, te volveré a cambiar el lugar o la hora... y si no puedo ese día, haré que la moneda se ponga fría y viceversa.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró la moneda con gran interés. Si uno no le prestaba atención a los números alrededor de la moneda, pensaría que es un galeón original. Se dijo que debía pasar alguno de esos días por Sortilegios Weasley para ver qué inventos interesantes podrían tener. Objetos como aquél podían llegar a ser de una gran utilidad para el cuartel.

—Ahora si, se supone que yo vine a otra cosa.

Ginny, apurando su cerveza, se sentó a horcajadas sobre las piernas de Harry y levantó su remera de tirantes, sacándosela por la cabeza. Harry, deleitándose con la imagen que tenía frente suyo, la tomó por la cintura y acarició las piernas por debajo del short de jean que Ginny llevaba ese día. Otro día pensaría en Sortilegios Weasley, en la moneda y en lo que fuera. En ese momento solo quería perderse en esa pelirroja que le arrancaba suspiros y lo excitaba en un santiamén. Al otro día le daría las gracias a Draco por darle la idea de escribirle a esa infartante pelirroja.


	4. Demasiado

_¡Hola a todos!  
Estuve un par de días de vacaciones y por eso mi inactividad.  
Supongo que todos deben estar como yo, encerrados, un poco cansados y hasta un poco asustados. Pero si todos cooperamos quedándonos en nuestras casas en la medida de lo posible y apoyamos a todas aquellas personas que arriesgan su vida yendo a trabajar y cuidando a los enfermos, vamos a salir adelante.  
No se olviden de lavarse las manos siempre. _

_Sin más, los dejo leer. _

_¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

Harry tenía que admitir que la idea de utilizar el galeón falso para comunicarse con Ginny había sido magnífica. Hacía un mes que lo venían utilizando con continuidad. Era todo mucho más rápido y les permitía ser bastante espontáneos. En cuanto alguno de los dos tenía un momento, utilizaban la moneda esperando que el otro estuviera libre, aunque fuera una hora. Era así como en varias ocasiones Harry se desaparecía sin dar explicaciones de cenas familiares, alguna que otra reunión aburrida y de poca importancia e incluso de reuniones con sus amigos, hecho que Draco, cada vez que podía, se lo recordaba. Sus encuentros con Ginny incluso había logrado que hiciera algo que jamás hubiera hecho en otras circunstancias: darle descanso a sus alumnos en las clases especiales que impartía en la academia de aurores.

"Cuando me contaron que Harry Potter había dado un descanso de veinte minutos en una de sus clases dije... No. Imposible. Harry jamás les daría un descanso con lo obsesionado que está de darles una lección a todos los estudiantes. Imposible". Había comentado Draco esa misma tarde, además había añadido que se estaba volviendo adicto a la pelirroja, algo que Harry negó rotundamente afirmando que solo tenían muy buen sexo. Debía admitir, sin embargo, que la pelirroja le causaba sensaciones que no terminaba de discernir.

Harry se había planteado varias veces la confianza que le estaba teniendo a Ginny. El hecho de revelarle la dirección de su casa (si bien ya todo el que leyera Corazón de Bruja sabía que vivía el el Valle de Godric, nadie sabía con exactitud su dirección y el encantamiento _Fidelio_ ayudaba en eso), de no ocultar sus investigaciones y de acudir a donde sea que ella le indicara, le resultaba algo ajeno a él. Jamás había depositado tanta confianza en una mujer y eso lo asustaba un poco. Cuando le planteó alguna de estas dudas a Draco, él le aconsejó que se dejara llevar y se olvidara de todo, que Ginny no tenía ningún interés por su fama ni su dinero ya que de caso contrario apenas se hubiese enterado quién era, hubiera ido a los periódicos. Harry debía admitir que esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de la relación que estaba manteniendo con Ginny. No se preocupaba por halagarla o tener que agasajarla con flores o chocolates; tampoco se preocupaba porque ella quisiera sacar alguna ventaja con él ya que siempre huía de las cámaras; y además, su forma de ser, su risa y su espontaneidad hacía sentir a Harry una paz que no siempre sentía. Podía ser él mismo, sin miedo a que lo juzgaran ya que no tenían que hablar mucho más que con sus cuerpos y de trivialidades.

Se acercó a la encimera de la cocina, tomó dos copas y descorchó un vino tinto Malbec, uno de esos que disfrutaba en soledad. Sirvió un poco de vino en ambas copas y se giró mirando a su invitada. Ginny se había levantado del sillón y miraba a su alrededor buscando algo de su ropa para cubrir su desnudes. Harry se dedicó a contemplar como se inclinaba detrás del sillón, a un costado o miraba debajo de la mesita. Finalmente, encontró su short y su remera hecha jirones al haber sido arrancada. Ella hizo una mueca y dejó las prendas a un lado, se inclinó y tomó la camisa negra de Harry y la miró por un momento, dudando... susurró lo que a Harry le pareció un "lo siento" y se la colocó comenzando a abotonarla. La camisa le quedaba demasiado bien: le quedaba larga, justo para cubrir su entrepierna, dejando a la vista sus esbeltas y pecosas piernas; los botones se perdían entre sus pechos, formando un escote que le sacaba el aire; había arremangado también las mangas para que no le quedaran colgando.

En algún otro momento de su vida y si la chica que estaba colocándose su camisa hubiese sido otra, aquello le hubiera molestado, pero el ver a Ginny con una de sus prendas le resultaba extrañamente excitante. Dio la vuelta al desayunador y le tendió una de las copas a Ginny quien le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento. Tenía las mejillas algo coloradas y Harry supuso que se debía a la vergüenza que le daba estar con su camisa o al hecho de que él estuviera moviéndose desnudo por la casa con total libertad.

—Lo siento —murmuró desviando la mirada hacia la ventana —, pero alguien destruyo por completo mi remera y mágicamente hizo desaparecer mi ropa interior.

Harry soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza despreocupado.

—Qué depravado. Quizás debería buscarlo por semejante atrocidad.

—¡Por favor señor auror! —Ginny suplicó en tono elevado y victimizado, evitando a la vez reírse.

—O... —Harry la miró descaradamente estudiándola de pies a cabeza—, quizás deba llevármela a usted... por andar paseándose tan... ligera de ropa...

—¿Acaso eso es un delito? Fue lo único que encontré —murmuró con inocencia dejando la copa de vino a un lado, casi intacta.

—Yo creo que si —Harry dejó también la copa a un lado y se acercó a la pelirroja tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a su cuerpo —. No puede ponerse mi camisa, verse tan sexy y pretender que no quiera volver a hacerla mía en un santiamén.

Ginny rió y se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica le atravesara la espalda a Harry, quien la pego más a su cuerpo. Ginny se acercó a sus labios y le mordió el inferior con suavidad.

—Entonces quizás debería arrestarme.

—Créame que me la llevaré presa y le enseñare una lección —murmuró excitado antes de besarla con desenfreno. Caminó llevándola nuevamente al sillón y se sentó, dejando que la pelirroja se sentara sobre él —. Déjatela puesta — pidió al ver que ella atinaba a sacarse la camisa.

* * *

Ginny se dejó caer en el sillón de su anfitrión completamente exhausta. Tanto ella como Harry respiraban entrecortadamente después de una nueva sesión de sexo desenfrenado. La camisa de Harry se le pegaba al cuerpo debido a la transpiración. Tomó la copa de vino olvidada en la mesita ratona y le dio un gran sorbo sedienta. Dirigió una mirada a Harry y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y bebió también algo de vino, una vez que su respiración se acompasó se levantó, tomó el bóxer negro, se lo colocó y se encaminó hacia la cocina de nuevo. Ginny lo vio alejarse depositando la mirada en el trasero marcado de Harry. Meneó la cabeza sintiéndose abrumada, si seguían de esa manera serían capaces de pasarse un día entero sin salir de la cama.

—Estoy muerto de hambre —dijo Harry buscando algo de comida— y... no estaría teniendo nada.

Ginny se dedicó a mirarlo revolver parte de su cocina buscando algo listo para comer, pensativa y en silencio. La idea que le había atravesado la cabeza estaba fuera de los límites que habían establecido y no importaba cuánta hambre tenía ella también, se dijo a si misma que no iba a emitir palabra alguna.

—¡Ajá! Sabía que tenía algo por ahí.

Triunfante, Harry volvió al sillón con un tazón repleto de chips de papas. Se dejó caer en el sillón al lado de la pelirroja y dejó el tazón en la mesa.

—Siéntete libre de comer lo que quieras— dijo con tranquilidad volviendo a darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Ginny se removió en su lugar con algo de incomodidad. El estar sentados uno al lado del otro bebiendo una copa de vino y comiendo algo después de haber tenido sexo no era ni remotamente parecido a lo que habían planteado desde un principio. Lo más indicado en ese momento era tomar sus cosas e irse, pero Harry se había molestado en servirle una copa de vino e intentar que estuviera cómoda. ¿Estaría él teniendo alguna otra intención más allá del sexo establecido? No quería pensarlo. Ella no quería ningún tipo de relación, sobre todo con alguien que tenía los ojos de medio mundo mágico posados sobre él. Miró a Harry pensando en la posibilidad de plantear una pausa entre los dos, un poco de lejanía y de estar con otras personas, pero desvió la mirada hacia el corcho que Harry tenía colgado en la pared con sus investigaciones.

—¿Todavía no hay rastro del grupo de magos que tortura muggles? —preguntó sin poder evitarlo. Harry frunció el ceño y siguió la dirección de su mirada, se detuvo un momento en las líneas de hilo rojo que conectaban pistas— Lo siento, no quise entrometerme.

—No pasa nada —Harry la miró sonriente y le guiño un ojo—. Solo es que miro esa pared y me frustro. La investigación está congelada por el momento. Saben que los buscamos y que tenemos aurores recorriendo toda la ciudad, por lo que aparentemente decidieron parar. Creo que quieren que la investigación se enfríe para volver a actuar.

—¿Y si se van a otro lado? ¿Otra ciudad u otro país?

—Lo pensé, por lo que estamos vigilando todos los medios de transporte posibles. Trasladares, chimeneas... seguimos rastros de magia, dimos aviso a los ministros de otros países, todo lo que esté al alcance de nuestras manos.

Harry volvió a depositar la vista en el corcho repleto de recortes de periódico, fotos de las victimas y lugares de secuestro. Ginny notó que su rostro volvía a cargarse de frustración y el ceño volvía a fruncírsele.

—¿No hay un parámetro visible entre cada desaparición como para poder tenderles una trampa?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Las víctimas no tienen ninguna conexión más allá de ser muggles. No tienen relación con nuestro mundo, no tienen una característica en común... mujeres como hombres, todos por igual... cualquiera puede ser víctima. Adultos, niños... En los lugares de las desapariciones ni siquiera hay un rastro de magia y nadie vio nada. Saben cómo trabajar.

—Bueno, si yo fuera ellos y supiera cómo se manejan las investigaciones, evitaría dejar un rastro de magia haciendo algún secuestro más... común.

Harry la miró por un momento, procesando sus palabras. Ginny creía poder ver cada palabra siendo analizada, procesada y depositada en el cerebro del auror.

—¡Pero claro! ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? —Harry se levantó de golpe, tomó el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y de un impulso le depositó un beso en sus labios, dejándola sorprendida— ¡Eres un maldito genio Ginny! ¡De verdad, gracias!

—¿De... nada?

Ginny no estaba muy segura de cuáles de sus palabras le habían servido, pero a Harry se le habían iluminado los ojos y sonreía triunfal. Se había puesto a caminar de un lado al otro de la sala y murmuraba para sus adentros. La pelirroja se dedicó a mirarlo, sabía que esa tarde había llegado a su fin dado a que no creía que nada pudiera sacar a Harry de la idea que se estaba formando en su cabeza. Quizás debería irse y aprovechar el resto del día para entrenar. Faltaba muy poco para el partido de su vida y ya se había permitido demasiadas distracciones, tendría que pasar por su casa a cambiarse y lavar la camisa de Harry para devolvérsela ya que no pensaba sacársela.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el Valle de Godric y la ansiedad de Harry iba en aumento. Se había pasado por el cuartel después de horario y retirado algunos papeles. Le había mandado una lechuza a Draco y estaba esperando que golpeara la puerta de su casa para contarle sus recientes descubrimientos. Estaba por su segunda botella de cerveza de manteca cuando escuchó el golpeteo en la puerta.

—¡Por fin! —saludó abriéndole a un muchacho rubio que bostezaba abiertamente.

—¿No podías esperar hasta mañana para decirme lo que fuera? —preguntó Draco entrando a la casa — Ya estaba durmiendo cuando tu maldita lechuza empezó a picotear mi ventana.

—No te quejes. Y no, no podía esperar, es importante.

Harry le tendió una botella de cerveza a su amigo quien la aceptó con un gruñido dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala.

—Entonces... ¿qué es esa maldita cosa urgente que no podía esperar hasta mañana?

—Estuvimos encarando mal la investigación de este caso —señaló la cartelera de la pared y luego las fotos que tenía sobre la mesa ratona. Draco arqueó una ceja esperando a que continuara —. Conocen nuestra manera de trabajar, se anticipan a todas nuestras posibles líneas de investigación. Tratan de no dejar que nada se les escape.

Draco le dio un sorbo a su cerveza, bostezó y al ver que Harry esperaba una reacción de su parte volvió a bostezar.

—No te sigo.

—Hemos buscado rastro de magia a diez cuadras a la redonda de cada desaparición porque pensamos, ingenuamente, que secuestrarían a los muggles y desaparecerían en cuanto nadie los viera. Pero... ¿qué harías tu si quieres secuestrar a alguien y no dejar ningún rastro de magia?

Draco pareció pensarlo durante un momento. Miró las líneas de investigación que Harry tenía sobre la pared y luego las fotos que se encontraban en la mesa. Eran fotos comunes, nada que pudiera parecer raro en ellas. Alguna que otra persona pasando por las calles, coches muggles estacionados, edificios por doquier, farolas... fue como si una corriente eléctrica le atravesara el cuerpo. Draco se incorporó sobre su cuerpo y se acercó atento a las fotos.

—¿Odian a los muggles pero utilizan una forma muggle de capturarlos?

—Exacto. Pero es mucho más fácil para ellos pasar desapercibidos si pueden cambiar el color del auto, la patente o el modelo, si los robaran podrían utilizar cualquiera... Imagina, autos hay de a montones en la ciudad, se alejan lo suficiente para poder desaparecer y listo.

—Cómo no lo pensamos antes... ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Quiero saber el registro muggle de denuncias por coches robados, y quiero saber qué tipos de auto es posible que busquemos. Alguna cámara muggle de vigilancia tuvo que haber detectado qué autos había al momento del crimen.

—Muy bien... mañana iré a ver al ministro muggle y solicitarle todo eso.

—Perfecto. Y... ¿Draco?

—¿Si?

—No quiero que nadie en el cuartel se entere de esto.

Draco frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo extrañado, esperando una explicación que tardó en llegar.

—Siempre están un paso delante de nosotros...

—¿Insinúas que alguien del cuartel trabaja con ellos?

—No quiero pensar mal de nadie, pero es una posibilidad... Quiero que esto quede entre nosotros, que en el cuartel gire el rumor de que la investigación se está enfriando y que nos vamos a dedicar a investigar algún otro caso. Si estoy equivocado, entonces nada va a pasar... pero si mis sospechas son correctas, tenemos a un imbécil entre los nuestros.

—Atrapemos a esos idiotas.


	5. Distancia

_Más pronto de lo que esperaba, he aquí un nuevo capítulo. Mucho más interesante que el anterior y además, a pedido del público, un poco más largo. Espero pronto tener uno nuevo. _  
_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. _

_Recuerden quedarse en su casa. Cuídense y cuiden a los demás._

_¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

—¡Ginny! ¡Ginny!

Los gritos de Colin se escuchaban por casi toda la casa y parecían duplicarse en su cabeza. Le dolía, se le partía al medio y estaba de mal humor. Parecía que ese día todos se habían puesto de acuerdo para empeorar su humor. Primero apareció en su casa su hermano Ron, con una tonta pelea de celos con su futura esposa (algo en lo que, claramente, Hermione tenía razón); luego el escape repentino que había tenido que hacer para evitar a dos reporteros que la estaban siguiendo desde que había salido de su casa esa misma mañana (ya empezaba a ser conocida y la falta de anonimato era algo que le impedía hacer vida normal); por último una tarde de entrenamiento dónde todo parecía al revés y las bateadoras habían logrado que una bludger le golpeara la nuca y la tirara de su escoba. Ahora tenía que sumar a Colin y sus gritos a su lista de cosas insoportables de ese día.

Gruño en forma de de respuesta cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡Ginny! —la voz entusiasmada de su amigo la irritaba aún más.

—Vete— dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

—No seas cascarrabias. Luna me dijo que te golpearon la cabeza con una bludger y te duele. Te traje un tónico que te va a aliviar. Tómalo hasta el fondo.

Ginny asomó la cara por un costado se la almohada y vio el frasco que le ofrecía Colin. De malas lo tomó y lo bebió de un trago. Tenía un sabor amargo y horrible, pero no podía negar que su efecto era instantáneo. Era como si las pinzas que aprisionaban su cabeza la soltaran por fin y pudiera respirar en paz.

—Gracias— murmuró soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—De nada... ahora sí —Colin la miró con ojos emocionados. Se notaba a leguas que tenía algo que contarle— Adivina quién paso por San Mungo a los gritos.

Ginny lo meditó durante un momento mientras se sentaba en la cama. Su cabeza dejaba de latir y podía empezar a pensar con algo más de claridad. Por la excitación de su amigo estaba segura de que era alguien a quien conocía, pero quién podría haber pasado por San Mungo ese día...

—¡No me digas que mi hermano! ¡Hermione se iluminó y le lanzó el maleficio mocomurcielago?

—¿Qué? No, ¿qué tiene que ver Ron en todo esto?

—Y yo que sé. ¡Me pediste que adivinara! Y Ron se peleó con Hermione así que...

—No, Ginevra —Colin puso los ojos en blanco ignorando como su amiga lo fulminaba con la mirada ante la mención de su nombre completo.

—No me llames...

—¡Sh! —la chistó con un gesto rápido de la mano— Hablo de tu querido Potter.

–¿Harry? —olvidando sus ganas de ahorcar a Colin, lo miró extrañada— ¿Qué tiene de sorprende que un auror se pase por San Mungo?

—Primero, que jamás pasa por San Mungo, no él en persona. Segundo, que fue con el guapo de Draco Malfoy —Colin agitó sus manos frente a su rostro, en un vano intento de dar aire a su rostro acalorado— Es tan hot hasta en persona y con cara de pocos amigos que...

—¡Colin! No quiero que me describas lo que te causa Malfoy. Y todavía no entiendo por qué me cuentas esto.

—Bueno, bueno —Colin se rió, satisfecho de tener la atención de su amiga—. La cosa es que llegaron de golpe, apareciendo en el medio de San Mungo con tres aurores gravemente heridos. Uno tenía un gran corte en su antebrazo tan grande que se le podía ver el hueso, de suerte que no lo perdió entero. Otro tenía las costillas destrozadas y muchos cortes en el pecho y el otro la cabeza abierta, parecía que de un momento a otro se le iban a escapar los sesos. Harry estaba a los gritos, furioso. Gritaba algo de la incompetencia de esos tres, de traición, de poner a todo el cuartel en movimiento... cosas así. Tenía un gran y profundo corte en su mejilla y otro en un antebrazo que sangraban abundantemente, pero no dejó que lo curáramos. Nos arrojó a sus compañeros y justo antes de irse me vió. Se me acercó y sin más me dijo "dile a Ginny que quiero verla". Y se fue, así sin más. Draco un poco más amable nos pidió que nos encarguemos de los tres aurores y también se fue. No estaba herido pero tenía tanta cara de pocos amigos como Harry. Creo que cuando se fue dijo "imbéciles".

Ginny se preguntó si al fin habían podido dar con ese grupo de magos que torturaba muggles.

—Pero... ¿Cómo están? ¿Dijeron qué pasó? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Dos cosas querida amiga. Uno, no. No se nos dice con exactitud que pasó sino cómo se produjeron esas heridas. Por suerte pudimos estabilizarlos pero van a pasar un largo tiempo en San Mungo, las heridas eran graves y contenían veneno. Dos... no me estás prestando atención. Dije que Harry me pidió que te diga que quiere verte.

—Colin, si. Te escuché. Mañana arreglo para verlo.

—No me estás entendiendo— bufó molesto. Sacó un frasco del bolsillo y se lo puso delante de la cara—. Vete a verlo y hazme el favor de hacer que se beba esta poción.

—¿Ahora?

—Si Ginevra, ahora. Te dije que habían sido gravemente heridos y tenían veneno en sus cuerpos. Si las heridas que tienen Harry son productos de la misma cuchilla envenenada un simple díctamo no lo va a curar. Harry no nos dejó revisarlo. Así que por tu propio bien mejor que te muevas y te vayas a verlo o va a morir desangrado por idiota. YA.

—Pero... es tarde ¿No podría hacerlo otro? No se... alguien de la oficina de Aurores o Malfoy... ¿otro?

Colin frunció el ceño ante la incomodidad que estaba mostrando Ginny, mas sin embargo, le quitó importancia.

—No, no puede. Me pidió específicamente por ti, así que vete. Vete ahora o juro que mando al diario Corazón de Bruja una foto tuya durmiendo desnuda para que la pongan en primera plana y que diga "Ginevra Weasley, al fin tiene cara una de las nuevas jugadoras de Las Arpías".

—No te atreverías —murmuró entre dientes mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

—Sabes que si.

Colin agitó la poción delante de los ojos de la pelirroja quien con un gruñido y soltando improperios hacia su persona, le arrebató la poción de las manos. Su amigo, satisfecho, le arrojó una campera y la varita mientras le explicaba un par de cosas más. Ginny, aún molesta, desapareció con una floritura de la varita.

Al llegar al Valle de Godric, Ginny soltó un largo suspiro. La realidad es que ese encuentro estaba siendo más próximo de lo que esperaba. Se encaminó a la casa de Harry y al llegar al terreno baldío la casa se materializó frente a sus ojos. Pasó la cerca y casi cae al suelo al pisar algo que la hizo patinar. Miró sus pies y encontró unas gotas de sangre que formaban un camino hacia la puerta de la casa. Hizo una mueca y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Harry?

La casa, aunque iluminada, estaba en completo silencio y del otro lado no había respuesta alguna ante los golpeteos de Ginny. Preocupada, golpeó con más fuerza la puerta. ¿Estaría bien Harry? ¿Tendría que llamar a alguien o intentar entrar? ¿Y si Harry estaba desmayado desangrándose tal y como lo había pronosticado Colin? No, definitivamente tendría que comprobar si Harry estaba bien. Intentó abrir la puerta pero esta estaba cerrada, ¿la tendría que tirar abajo?

—Bueno... probaré con un simple _Alohomora_ y si no abre... tiraré la puerta abajo. Lo siento Harry —murmuró para si misma.

Ginny apuntó a la cerradura de la puerta con la varita y susurró _Alohomora. _Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Al entrar pudo observar que el interior era un desastre. Había gotas de sangre por todo el suelo y parecía que el caminar de Harry la había esparcido aún más. Había marcas de los zapatos por todos lados y sangre esparcida. Ginny miró a su alrededor aún más preocupada. Se encaminó hacia la habitación imaginando que lo encontraría tendido en la cama, inconsciente y bañado en sangre, pero un golpe seguido de improperios proveniente del baño la hizo soltar el aire que estaba conteniendo sin darse cuenta.

—¿Harry? —volvió a llamar acercándose a la puerta del baño.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una canilla de agua abrir y cerrar. Un "heridas de mierda", algo más de ruido y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Ginny pudo ver a un Harry furioso y cansado. La herida de su mejilla era grande y por ella no dejaba de manar sangre en gotas que le bajaba por la barbilla, el cuello y le cubría parte del pecho descubierto. Se notaba que Harry había intentado limpiarse ya tenía sangre corrida por todo el cuerpo, sobre el lavabo se encontraba su camisa mojada y cubierta de sangre. La herida del antebrazo tampoco dejaba de sangrar y de inmediato las gotas empezaron a caer al suelo.

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó sorprendido —Maldición —murmuró viendo la sangre de su brazo derramarse sobre el suelo.

—Bueno... le pediste a Colin que me dijera que querías verme, ¿no?

—Si, pero no pretendía que fuera hoy —gruño volviendo a tomar una botella de díctamo y a tirar el líquido sobre el brazo.

Ginny notó que sobre el suelo había mínimo tres botellitas que Harry había utilizado con anterioridad. Además, su rostro estaba algo pálido por lo que intuyó que si Harry seguía perdiendo sangre pronto acabaría desmayándose. Estuvo a punto de darle la poción pero Harry volvió a hablar antes.

—Le pedí a Colin porque hace una semana que intento contactarme contigo por la moneda y no me respondes.

—Es que... se acerca el partido y estuve muy ocupada con las prácticas... ya sabes, tenemos que ganar —respondió incómoda sintiendo como las mejillas tomaban un color rosado.

La verdad era que sí, había estado evitando responderle y posponer ese encuentro lo máximo posible. Si bien no quería que la relación sexual con Harry acabara, sentía que necesitaban tomar algo de distancia ya que estar los dos en una misma habitación sin tener sexo, era demasiado para su cabeza. Ella estaba centrada en una sola cosa y eso era ser la buscadora titular en las Arpías de Holyhead. No tenía tiempo para relaciones que implicaran algo más que sexo. Además, Harry se encontraba en otro plano existencial al suyo. No eran compatibles más que para el sexo.

—Ya... Por cierto, ¿cómo entraste? —preguntó sacándola de su cavilación.

Harry tomó una toalla y envolvió su brazo herido. Salió del baño y se dirigió al living donde en la mesita reposaba su barita. Ginny supuso que Harry intentaría realizar un par de hechizos para frenar la hemorragia.

—Para ser un auror solo cierras la puerta con llave —dijo rápidamente.

Tomó la mano de Harry que tenía la varita evitando que comenzara a realizar hechizos y empeorara la situación. Colocó la poción sobre su mano.

—Bébete eso. Vine hoy porque Colin me pidió expresamente que te venga a traer esta poción. Dice que si tus heridas fueron causadas por la misma cuchilla que las heridas de los otros aurores no te podrás curar con díctamo. Estaba envenenada, por eso no cicatrizas. A menos que te quieras desangrar...

Harry soltó una maldición pero sin replicar se bebió la poción de una vez.

—Ah, por cierto... —Ginny lo empujó hacia el sillón obligándolo a sentarse— Colin dice que te va a doler como un demonio. Me dijo específicamente que vas a sufrir un ardor inmenso y horrible.

Ni bien terminó de decir aquello, de las heridas de Harry comenzó a salir humo. La sangre dejó de manar y Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó la mandíbula y los puños evitando soltar algún improperio. Ginny suponía que Harry sentía fuego por dentro y decidió ayudarlo limpiando un poco la casa esperando que eso apaciguara un poco su mal humor.

Al terminar, Ginny tomó una toalla que humedeció bajo el grifo y se acercó a Harry para comprobar su estado. Las heridas continuaban humeando pero estaban comenzando a cerrarse, Harry continuaba haciendo algunos gestos de dolor pero tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba a la pared que tenía en frente.

—Gracias... —dijo Harry mirándola brevemente—. Por todo.

—¿Ibas a pedir ayuda? —preguntó Ginny sentándose a su lado. Dubitativa acercó la toalla húmeda hacia el rostro de Harry y comenzó a limpiarle la sangre del cuerpo. Harry se dejó limpiar apretando la mandíbula del dolor de vez en cuando.

—Si los hechizos que pensaba no salían... si.

—Y quizás te hubieses quedado sin fuerzas por testarudo. ¿Por qué no dejaste que te curaran?

Harry desvió la mirada hacia otro lado y dejó que el silencio se asentara entre los dos durante un momento mientras ella continuaba limpiándole la sangre del pecho.

—No me gusta ir a San Mungo —dijo finalmente.

—¿Es mejor entonces desangrarte? Eso es infantil Harry.

Harry se masajeo las sienes y se mantuvo en silencio, evitando responder. Ginny supo interpretar que se estaba metiendo en un terreno que no estaba permitido para ella.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —preguntó Ginny comenzando a limpiarle el brazo, evitando tocarle la humeante herida.

El auror pareció debatirse internamente durante un momento antes de decidirse a hablar, dejándose mimar un poco. No podía negar que una parte de él lo estaba disfrutando.

—Tenías razón —gruño haciendo un nuevo gesto de dolor—. Sabían con exactitud nuestra forma de trabajar y siempre estaban un paso delante de nosotros, sabían la forma exacta de evitar dejar un rastro de magia. Draco y yo conseguimos averiguar que se ocultaban en el bosque de Dean. Para secuestrar tenían tres coches muggles a los cuales le cambiaban el color y de patente para evitar ser identificados. Se alejaban a un radio de diez kilómetros antes de desaparecer. Además tenían preparada varias pociones multijugos que utilizaban con cabello de algún conocido del secuestrador, para que fuera más fácil.

—Vaya... Pero ¿cómo es que estaban un paso delante de ustedes? Es que... ¿qué les pasó a ustedes?

—Si, Ginny, es lo que piensas. Teníamos un infiltrado en el cuartel de aurores, por eso es que Draco y yo nos pusimos a investigar solos. Lo sospeche luego de lo que habíamos hablado —volvió a masajearse las sienes, molesto —. Era un grupo más grande de lo que pensábamos y creo que van reclutando magos. Eran unos quince magos aproximadamente, y no sabemos si en realidad son más... Draco y yo no podíamos solos con ellos. Debimos conformar dos grupos de asalto. Seis aurores iban conmigo y seis con Draco. Nos dividí a la vez en dos grupos, pero lleve conmigo al que creía que podría ser el traicionero. Evidentemente estaba equivocado. Se volvió todo un caos. Los tres que terminaron en San Mungo son unos imbéciles que no pudieron contra uno solo. Escuche sus gritos y tuve que acudir corriendo. Me lanzo una serie de cuchillas y dos fueron las que me hirieron. Pero se me escapó por ayudarlos... lo único que se logró fue que escapara la mayoría.

Ginny que escuchaba con atención dejó la toalla llena de sangre a un costado y frunció el ceño.

—¿La mayoría? ¿Quieres decir...?

—Si, el grupo de Draco consiguió llevarse a tres. Debe estar tratando de sacarles información ahora. Debería estar ahí también.

Harry hizo el intento de levantarse pero la mano de Ginny colocada en su pecho, se lo impidió.

—En realidad, debes descansar. Draco se está encargando tú mismo o dijiste. Tus heridas no terminaron de sanar y lo importante es que están, en su mayoría, todos bien. Dudo mucho que puedan irse a otro lado que no sea algún otro escondite en otro bosque o alguna cueva, o algo así. Tienes todas las salidas vigiladas y seguro ya tienen identificados a algunos cuantos magos... si hay algún movimiento de un grupo grande de magos, lo sabrán...

Harry soltó un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza. Aunque no le gustara la idea sabía que Ginny tenía razón. Tarde o temprano los atraparían a todos.

—Gracias... de nuevo —dijo Harry luego de un largo silencio—, por venir por mí...

—Bueno —Ginny se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—, cuando Colin se propone algo, lo logra... no importa si te tiene que amenazar. Lo hará.

* * *

Eran las tres y media de la madrugada cuando sus heridas terminaron de cerrarse y Harry comenzó a bostezar.

—Harry —llamó Ginny acurrucándose un poco más en el sillón. Estaba también somnolienta— ¿Por qué no te gusta San Mungo?

Harry la miró de costado, tenía la cabeza reposando sobre el respaldo y apuntando al techo.

–Tienes sueño. Puedes ir a mi cama si quieres —dijo a modo de respuesta.

—No... es tu cama. Ve tu, yo ahora me voy a mi casa.

Ginny se volvió a remover en un intento de juntar energías para irse a su casa.

—Es tarde... y por lo cansada que estás terminarás en cualquier lugar.

—Está bien —no tenía ganas de discutir y el sillón estaba extrañamente cómodo. Lo volvió a intentar—. ¿Me dices lo de San Mungo?

—¿No buscaste información sobre mi vida después de saber quién era? —preguntó cediendo al final.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y lo miró esperando una respuesta y acomodando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Ves? Eso es algo que me gusta de ti. No importa quien sea, no te metes en la privacidad de otro— Harry tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. Mi madre estaba embarazada de una niña. Iba a dar a luz en San Mungo, pero una medimaga incompetente le asistió el parto. Iba a ser una niña... yo estaba ilusionado con la idea de ser hermano mayor. Se iba a llamar Emily... pero un error complicó el parto. Salvaron a mi madre pero Emily murió al cabo de un mes... No importaba lo que hicieran mis padres... Emily no lo logró.

A Ginny, el relato de Harry le había causado un cierto espanto. No podía imaginar el inmenso dolor de una familia al perder a alguien que ni siquiera había tenido la posibilidad de vivir y todo por la negligencia de un medimago. Sin embargo, había otra cosa de lo que había dicho Harry que no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza: "eso es algo que me gusta de ti" había dicho... había utilizado un conjunto de palabras que para Ginny estaba por encima de los límites establecidos. Se sentía en gran parte una persona horrible. Harry le estaba abriendo parte de su vida a pedido de ella, y ella no podía dejar de pensar en que el auror había dicho que algo de ella le gustaba.  
Se dijo que tenía que tranquilizarse... estaban los dos cansados, semi dormidos y ese había sido un día eterno.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente mirándolo con pena—. No lo sabía. No puedo imaginar lo duro que debe haber sido.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mas no dijo nada y el silencio volvió a posarse entre los dos. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Harry noto que la respiración de Ginny se había vuelto más pausada y al observarla, la encontró dormida. Harry, también algo dormido, la levantó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama donde la acomodó sobre las sábanas blancas. Creía que eso era lo menos que podía hacer por ella teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por él ese día. Con un gran bostezo Harry se acomodó del otro lado de la cama quedándose dormido en un santiamén.

La cálida luz de sol entraba por la ventana y le daba de lleno en el rostro a una pelirroja que dormía plácidamente. Despertó cuando la luz le pegó en los ojos, no recordaba que su cama fuera tan cómoda ni que sus sábanas fueran blancas o siquiera haberse dormido con la ropa puesta. Ginny miró hacia su alrededor comenzando a inquietarse. Definitivamente las paredes de su habitación tampoco eran blancas. Al intentar levantarse sintió un peso sobre su cintura y miró hacia su izquierda viendo con horror a un Harry profundamente dormido que la abrazaba. ¿En qué momento había aceptado ir a dormir a la cama de Harry? ¿En qué momento había aceptado dormir con él sin siquiera haber tenido un poco de sexo? Se cubrió el rostro con las manos con frustración. Eso no era justamente lo que quería para la relación que pretendía llevar con Harry. Dormir juntos y abrazados no era exactamente su ideal para una relación que pretendía tener solo sexo y disfrutar solo cuando quisieran. Ella sabía desde un principio que eso no iba a durar mucho tiempo, pero sí esperaba que durara un poco más.

Miró a su alrededor sin saber qué debía hacer a continuación. La habitación de Harry era grande, y así como el resto de la casa estaba desprovista de color en sus paredes. Tenía un gran mueble de caoba en una de las paredes, una pequeña biblioteca repleta de libros (algunos de los cuales identificó como los de Hogwarts) y una mesa de luz a cada lado de la cama. En la que ella tenía más cerca reposaba una única fotografía enmarcada. En ella se podía ver a una pequeña y hermosa bebé que apenas se movía. Supuso que sería Emily y la conversación de la noche anterior se volvió a reproducir en su cabeza.

Decidida movió un poco el hombro de Harry para despertarlo.

—Harry —llamó zarandeándolo— Harry.

Harry se removió a su lado antes de abrir los ojos. Se los restregó soltando un largo bostezo y miró a su alrededor.

—Buen día— dijo sin más, sin preocupación, casi con normalidad. Algo que inquietó más a Ginny.

—¿Por qué estoy aquí?

Harry frunció el ceño antes de procesar sus palabras.

—Te quedaste dormida en el sillón —dijo estirándose. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca—. Te traje a la cama, ibas a estar más cómoda. Maldición, es tarde.

—Harry... esto está mal —murmuró casi para si misma más que para él.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó distraído buscando ropa limpia para ese día.

—Esto... el dormir juntos. No tendría que haber pasado.

Harry la miró arqueando una ceja, pero no detuvo su búsqueda abriendo y cerrando cajones y puertas del mueble.

—Ginny... solo sucedió. Los dos tenemos en claro el tipo de relación que tenemos. Te traje a la cama solo para que durmieras un poco más cómoda. Nada más.

—No es... solo sucede. No es algo que tiene que pasar... esto es todo lo que queríamos evitar. Relaciones complicadas...

—Le estás dando demasiada importancia Ginny.

—Al contrario, creo que tenemos que tomar un poco de distancia.

Harry paró de buscar algunas cosas y la miró algo incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso, tomar distancia... estar con... otras personas. Creo que nos haría bien a los dos. Concentrarnos en nuestras cosas... yo con el quidditch, tu con... el caso...

Harry la miró en silencio durante un momento con rostro serio. Sin decir nada, tomó sus cosas y se encaminó a la puerta de su habitación. Se giró antes de salir y volvió a mirarla.

—Que conste que es una decisión unilateral. Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta cuando te vayas.

Sin decir más Harry se metió en el baño. Ginny, más incómoda de repente, buscó su varita para desaparecer. ¡Habría tomado la decisión correcta al pedirle distancia a Harry? De repente sentía el deseo de repetir los últimos minutos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y diciéndose que debía tranquilizarse se encaminó a la puerta de salida. Debía enfocarse en lo que era importante para ella y olvidarse todo este tema de Harry. Tenía que centrarse en sus entrenamientos ya que ese fin de semana sería el partido más importante de su vida.

Al salir de la casa dirigió una última mirada hacia atrás, casi con arrepentimiento. Negó con la cabeza obligándose a pensar en que había hecho lo correcto y desapareció.


	6. ¿Mala suerte?

_¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por leerme y por sus comentarios. Ustedes también alegran mi cuarentena al leer mis ocurrencias. _

_Antes que nada quisiera hacerles una aclaración que a estas alturas ya lo habrán pensado, pero ante la duda... Ginny, Colin y Luna no fueron a Hogwarts, estudiaron en el extranjero y por eso es que Ginny no conoce a Harry ni a Draco. _

_Ahora si, si tienen alguna duda, no se olviden de preguntar. _

_Recuerden que en esta pandemia que nos ataca, nos tenemos que poner todos del mismo lado. Todos a lavarnos las manos, a estornudar o toser en un pañuelo descartable o en el pliegue del codo y si podemos, quedarnos al resguardo en nuestras casas. _

_Cuídense, estén a salvo, quédense en casa. Y recuerden... ¡Alerta permanente!_

_¡Buena lectura! _

* * *

Estaba nerviosa por dos simples cosas. Hacía dos semanas que había sido nombrada oficialmente como buscadora titular de las Harpías de Holyhead. Dos semanas en donde su fama había crecido exponencialmente, por lo que se encontró a sí misma yendo en ese momento con el corresponsal de Quidditch de _El Profeta_ a dar una entrevista exclusiva. Dar una entrevista por primera vez en su vida le revolvía las tripas y la había dejado con insomnio desde hacía dos días, cuando le habían pedido que fuera a ser entrevistada. El otro motivo por el cual estaba nerviosa, y Luna se había encargado de recordárselo apenas lo había contado, era que estaba yendo al Ministerio de Magia, lugar donde se encontraba el cuartel general de Aurores y por ende Harry Potter.

"Parece que el ministerio fuera tan grande como el mundo, pero este termina siendo tan chico como la oficina de Filch. Nunca sabes cuáles son las cartas que tiene jugado el destino para ti querida". Había dicho Luna con su típico tono de voz suave y soñador. "¿Por qué debería encontrármelo? yo tengo que ir a otro piso". Había alegado Ginny queriendo ahogar a su amiga por primera vez en la vida.

Por lo que ahí se encontraba, caminando por el ministerio y yendo a los ascensores, sin dormir y con el estómago revuelto.

—¿Ginevra Weasley? —la llamó una voz masculina tras su espalda.

Ginny se giró sintiendo un pequeño vuelco en su corazón. Un hombre alto, de pelo rubio platino y ojos grises la miraba con atención. Tenía el rostro serio y parecía estudiarla con ojo crítico. Era un hombre realmente guapo y la imagen de su amigo Colin diciendo que estaba para tirárselo, le llegó a la cabeza logrando que tuviera unas tontas y repentinas ganas de reír.

—¿Si?

Ginny lo vio acercarse con paso decidido hacia ella que esperaba a que volviera a hablar.

—¿Y... tu eres? —preguntó finalmente al ver que él no tenía intenciones de presentarse. Maldijo a los hombres y su arrogancia al saber que eran guapos. Ese rubio lo sabía, su andar lo denotaba, su rostro y su sonrisa eran un claro caso de "sé que soy guapo y nadie se escapa de mis manos".

—Vaya, Harry tenía razón. Eres muy despistada —dijo con una sonrisa que pretendía ser amable —. Draco Malfoy, un gusto conocerte al fin.

Ginny inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y apretó los labios en un gesto de reconocimiento. Tomó aire profundamente. Así que ese rubio de ojos grises y cara arrogante era el amigo de Harry, era al que Colin quería tirarse y era una de las pocas personas que esperaba no cruzarse en el ministerio. Maldijo una vez más su mala suerte... ¿Qué querría Draco con ella? ¿Lo habría mandado Harry? Si era así... ¿Qué quería Harry? Maldijo a Luna y a sus cartas del destino cuando volvió a escuchar a Malfoy hablar.

—Tranquila, no muerdo —rió—. Solo te encontré de casualidad, ya eres famosa así que... fue fácil reconocerte. ¿Vienes a buscar a Harry?

—¿Harry? —negó con la cabeza de manera abrupta, casi mareándose—. No, no. Tengo una entrevista en la Oficina del corresponsal de Quidditch de _El Profeta_.

—Ah, vaya. Si, sobresaliste mucho en estos últimos partidos. Piso siete, ¿no? Al departamento de deportes y juegos mágicos. Te acompaño —ofreció estirando una mano en dirección a los ascensores.

—Oh, no, no hace falta —se apresuró a decir nerviosa. Lo único que le faltaba era que ahora la asociaran con Draco Malfoy —. Conozco bastante el ministerio. Mi padre trabajaba aquí y yo solía venir... además uno de mis hermanos y mi cuñada también están trabajando aquí... así que, te agradezco, pero no gracias.

—De acuerdo, de igual manera tengo que ir para el ascensor —dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Ginny suspiró y siguió caminando seguida por Draco. Un repentino deseo interno le llenó todo el cuerpo y sin poder evitarlo se giró para ver al rubio a la cara.

—Hmmm... ¿Harry esta...? él es... ¿está...? —maldijo para sus adentros el impulso de estupidez y sus nervios— ¿aquí?

Draco sonrió casi de manera enigmática, como si hubiera esperado alguna pregunta relacionada a Harry.

—Oh, si... hoy le tocaba día de oficina. No estoy seguro que esté en ella pero definitivamente anda por el ministerio.

No sabía si prefería salir corriendo, decir alguna tontería para que Draco pensara que no era nada importante o que la misma tierra se la tragara. Mejor aún, ¿por qué no volverse invisible justo en ese preciso momento en que estaba viendo a su cuñada dirigirse a ella con cara sorprendida? ¿Acaso el día no podía ser mejor? Quizás debería aparecer por las puertas del ascensor Harry, así completaba su día de suerte y terminaba de revolver su estómago vacío de los nervios.

—¡Ginny! —llamó Hermione desde lejos, como si no la hubiera visto antes.

Draco se giró y al ver a Hermione volvió a sonreír de esa forma que parecía decir mucho más de lo que una sonrisa puede decir.

—Nos vemos luego, Ginny —dijo sin más, antes de desaparecer entre los magos que se movían ese día —Hermione.

Hermione se acercó a ella casi corriendo los últimos metros.

—¿Conoces a Draco Malfoy? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Esto... lo acabo de conocer —murmuró pensando cómo podría hacer para despistar a su cuñada de ese camino —. Supongo que... un fan.

—¿Ah si? —Hermione la miró recelosa—. En fin... quería presentártelo en la boda...

—Hermione —interrumpió repentinamente mirando la hora en un gran reloj colocado en lo alto de la sala—, Hermione... ¡es tarde!

* * *

Había llegado temprano ese día a su oficina y ya estaba nuevamente perdido entre pilas de pergaminos. Su escritorio repleto le pedía a gritos su atención, pero él estaba enfrascado en un mapa, tachando lugares que ya habían sido investigados. Se estaba quedando sin opciones y Wikens seguía escondido por ahí junto con dos magos más... Ese maldito Wikens... en cuanto lo encontrara lo haría suplicar por su vida, le haría saber cuáles eran las consecuencias de traicionar al cuartel de aurores, de traicionarlo a él, a Harry Potter.

Para que la cotidianidad de su día no cambiara, Draco entró por la puerta sin siquiera saludar.

—Así que... pasaste de ser el profesor jodido, al que desaparece misteriosamente en una clase y al re contra jodido... ¿seguirás torturando a los alumnos de la academia? Así harás que salgan todos espantados y nadie quiera ser auror.

—¿Ahora te importa qué tan duro sea con los aspirantes? —preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

—La verdad que no. Solo me pregunto si lo haces por Wikens o por otra cosa.

Draco se dejó caer en el sillón acomodando sus piernas sobre una silla.

—Draco... estuvimos meses trabajando con Wikens sin sospechar nada. ¡Delante de mi maldita cara y no me di cuenta! Pretendo asegurarme de que no vuelva a pasar jamás mientras esté yo a cargo.

—No debería decirlo, pero te estás encargando de demasiadas cosas ya. Entre las investigaciones, las reuniones, dirigir los grupos para las misiones... creo que la academia está siendo demás... Antes dabas una clase cada tanto, ahora pretendes ir todos los días a darles una paliza. No creo que esto esté funcionando.

—¿Quién te mandó? —preguntó el auror mirando a su amigo por primera vez desde que había entrado.

—Digamos que eso no importa... lo que yo me pregunto en realidad —sonrió con satisfacción al obtener la atención de Harry—, es si todo este teatrito es por Wikens o para no pensar en cierta... pelirroja digamos. Digo, ya tenemos capturados a la mayoría de los tortura muggles... Wikens caerá de un momento a otro, entonces...

Harry frunció el ceño preguntándose a dónde quería ir a parar Draco con esa charla. ¿No se daba cuenta que había cosas más importantes que hacer como atrapar a Wikens? No importaba que ya tuvieran capturados a la mayoría de los magos. Había tres de sus aurores que todavía estaban en San Mungo intentando salir del estado crítico. Su prioridad era, y debería ser la de todos, capturar a Wikens.

—¿Ginny? ¿Qué tiene que ver Ginny en esto? —preguntó tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—En particular no la mencioné a ella... pero ya que estamos.

—Ya que estamos... ¿qué?

—Nada, digo... es la primera mujer que te deja y, me atrevo a decir, con la única que pretendías mantener una especie de ¿relación?

—¿Relación? —se levantó del asiento de golpe, como si hubiese sido impulsado por un resorte y miró con algo de indignación a su amigo— ¿Qué relación? Eso no era una relación. Y, te recuerdo que no me pudo dejar porque no había nada que dejar.

—¿Y por qué estás tan molesto entonces, querido amigo? —preguntó Draco rebosante de éxito.

—¿Molesto? Yo no estoy molesto —bufó comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro del despacho.

¿Por qué iba a estar molesto si él y Ginny no eran nada? ¿Por qué iba a molestarle que Ginny hubiese decidido dejar de tener sexo con él por una simple noche donde él había estado herido? ¿Por qué habría de molestarle?

—No. Tienes razón, no estás molesto.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Tampoco mantenían una relación.

—Exacto.

—No era nada más que sexo.

—En efecto.

—No significaba nada.

—Eso mismo.

—Solo digamos que estás frustrado por haber perdido un buen sexo.

—Eso... es eso mismo.

—O porque la única chica que te estaba gustando te dejo.

—Exac... —Harry paró en seco dejando la palabra a la mitad así como su andar. Draco tenía una sonrisa de éxito que le cubría el rostro—. Ah no... eso no cuenta.

—¿El qué? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

—Eso que estás intentando hacer... que diga algo que... que admita que... —se rascó la cabeza incómodo, despeinándose un poco más si eso fuera posible.

—Admitir es una palabra muy fuerte. ¿Verdad?

Harry se sentó de golpe en su silla, sintiéndose totalmente derrotado. Era verdad que esas dos semanas se la había pasado yendo de un lugar a otro, haciendo una u otra cosa, todo para no pensar y también para mantenerse ocupado. Sí, debía admitir que había una parte de él que sabía que Ginny era diferente en todo sentido, que le molestaba que ella hubiese decidido terminar lo que fuera que tenían.

—No importa lo que yo piense o admita... ella decidió que era mejor distanciarnos, estar con otras personas. Así que... da igual —suspiró resignado.

—¿Y tú que piensas ante eso?

—¿Qué estoy en mi sesión de terapia y no me di cuenta? ¿No deberías tú estar sentado aquí y yo acostado en el sillón? —preguntó en tono sarcástico. ¿Acaso Draco estaba jugando a sonsacarle los sentimientos? ¿De qué servía toda esa charla si Ginny ya había tomado una decisión?

—Algo así. Sesión gratuita —Draco bajó los pies de la silla y se reclinó hacia delante, interesado por lo que su amigo diría. Ya habían avanzado bastante con tan solo hacer admitir a Harry que Ginny no le atraía solo físicamente —. Solo dime.

Sabiendo que su amigo no cedería hasta obtener lo que quería, Harry lo pensó durante un momento. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y agachó la cabeza meditando. ¿Desde cuándo Ginny había cambiado como para darle una sospecha de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza? Recordó que la última vez que la había visto era hacía tres semanas... el día que le había ofrecido vino, el día que ella se había quedado con su camisa. Luego de eso Ginny había dejado de responderle supuestamente por estar ocupada con los entrenamientos. Una semana después la había visto cuando Colin la había mandado con una poción para curar sus heridas.

—Es una cobarde —dijo finalmente volviendo a ver al rubio, que no dejaba de sonreír—. Estoy seguro que a ella también le pasaba algo. Solo decidió salir huyendo.

—¿Seguro? —la sonrisa de Draco parecía crecer a cada momento. No había visto a su amigo tan sonriente desde la última vez que lo había vencido en un duelo, y de eso hacía tres años.

—Completamente.

—¿Dices que si se vuelven a ver, volvería a estar contigo? —preguntó volviendo a acomodarse en el respaldo del sillón y subiendo nuevamente los pies a la silla.

—No se si tan de inmediato, pero sí.

—Muy bien, entonces hazlo. Búscala.

—¿Piensas que iré a suplicarle? Tengo algo de orgullo y de dignidad, ¿sabes? —meneó la cabeza indignado. Jamás iría a buscarla a ella cuando era ella la que había decidido "distanciarse"—. Además, hay cosas más importantes en las que tenemos que enfocarnos, como Wikens.

—Entonces, apostemos —dijo ignorando su último comentario.

—¿Qué? —incrédulo se masajeó las sienes preguntándose a donde iba su amigo con todo eso. Ahora quería apostar, ¿qué exactamente? No creía que su vida sentimental estuviera disponible al público como un juego.

—Eso. Apostemos... diez galeones. Si lo logras, te los doy.

—¿Por qué querrías apostar? ¿Por qué yo querría apostar? ¿Qué sabes y no me estás diciendo?

—¿Tienes miedo, Potter? —preguntó alzando las cejas y con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Harry tuvo ganas de pegarle.

—¿Miedo? ¿Miedo de qué exactamente?

—De que la pelirroja te vuelva a decir que no, ¿tal vez? ¿Un nuevo rechazo?

Si algo caracterizaba la relación de amistad que ellos tenían era en parte el orgullo. Ninguno los dos desistiría ante una acusación semejante y Draco lo sabía.

—Muy bien, Malfoy. Acepto.

Rebosante de éxito, Draco se levantó de pronto, con una sonrisa socarrona.

—Perfecto. Entonces estás en tu día de suerte, amigo. Tengo el dato de que ella está aquí dando una entrevista con el corresponsal de Quidditch.

El efecto era de inmediato. Se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado. Sabía que su amigo tenía más información de la que le daba, pero jamás se habría imaginado que sería eso. Ginny estaba en el mismo lugar que él y, por qué negarlo, el saberlo le hacía acelerar el corazón. Se sentía como un adolescente que se ponía nervioso ante la chica que le gustaba. Si lo vieran en ese estado, estaba seguro que su padre y Sirius, su padrino, se burlarían de él.

—Para tu beneficio —la voz de Draco lo sacó de sus pensamientos —te daré una mano. Tengo dos personas que te pueden ayudar en tu objetivo.

—¿Por qué me apostarías diez galeones si me vas a ayudar? —lo miró con recelo.

—Ah, no... no te creas que es una ayuda gratuita. Gratis fue la cesión de terapia. Esto... tiene un costo. Y de los diez galeones, tengo la esperanza de que la pelirroja se de cuenta del error que está cometiendo antes de que no pueda volver atrás.

¿Qué podría usar para arrojarle a la cara a Malfoy? Tenía el tintero a un lado, pero estaba seguro que haría un enchastre en toda la oficina y a su secretaria no le haría ninguna gracia ordenar la oficina.

—Qué gracioso... De cualquier forma, a veces tus ideas me dan un poco de desconfianza... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—Que me presentes a Astoria Greengrass, por lo demás, déjamelo a mí. Después, me lo agradecerás...

* * *

Lo había logrado, una parte de ese día estaba lista. La entrevista ya había terminado y por suerte la había podido manejar más o menos bien. Lo único que le faltaba era salir de allí sin cruzarse a Hermione, a Malfoy o a Potter. Debía ir al piso ocho en el atrio y se iría de ahí por una chimenea. Por otro lado, Harry seguramente estaría en el piso dos en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, con lo cual... no debería tener problema, ¿no? Debería ser pan comido. Ella estaba en el piso siete, solo debía subir un piso.

Se adentró en el primer ascensor que, vio donde ya había cuatro magos pero ninguno de los que le preocupaban, por lo que dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Cuando la voz anunció el piso ocho y las puertas se abrieron, se apresuró a salir. No había dado un paso cuando volvió a quedarse estática. Pasando justo al lado de la fuente de los Hermanos Mágicos y yendo en dirección hacia los ascensores, lo vio. Harry Potter caminaba en su dirección aparentemente sin verla. Ginny sintió a su corazón acelerarse y maldijo su mala suerte en todos los idiomas posibles. Quizás estaría a tiempo de escabullirse entre los diferentes magos y brujas que pasaban por el atrio si era lo suficientemente cautelosa.

—¡Muévase, Señora! —chilló un hombre de baja estatura golpeándole el brazo al pasar.

Ginny iba a disculparse pero otra cosa llamó su atención. Harry no estaba solo. A su lado iban dos llamativas brujas de cabello rubio y curvas pronunciadas con las cuales Harry hablaba animadamente. Sintiendo cómo algo comenzaba a hervir un poco en su interior Ginny se acercó lo más que pudo para escuchar la conversación que Harry mantenía con esas rubias.

—Si, claro. No hay ningún problema, chicas —decía Harry —, las llevaré a la sala de interrogatorio del cuartel así me dan su... testimonio.

¿Testimonio? El tono de Harry de ninguna manera indicaba que iba a tomar testimonio. Lo vio desaparecer en un ascensor seguramente hacia el piso dos y su oficina, las dos rubias soltaban una risita que le pareció irritable. Estaba segura que lo que tenían de cerebro era lo más parecido al tamaño de una snich. Así que Potter sí que no estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría usado la misma técnica para llevarse chicas a su despacho y revolcarse con ellas en plena oficina. Quizás era una para él y la otra para Malfoy, o quizás eran las dos para él... Ginny rechinó los dientes. De cualquier forma no debería importarle, no tenía por qué molestarse y claro que no estaba molesta. Se iría a su casa y llamaría a alguno de sus contactos para distraerse, tal como Harry, ella tenía muchos fans. Sí, eso haría, se iría de inmediato aprovechando que Harry no la había visto, ella no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

—¿Señora? ¿Piensa quedarse parada en medio de la puerta todo el día? Hay gente que necesita trabajar —dijo molesta una mujer que la empujó hacia para que avanzara.

Ginny tropezó con una especie de escalón pero recuperó el equilibrio al momento gracias a la pared que estaba frente a ella. Se reincorporó justo cuando sintió el piso moverse. ¿El piso moverse? Una corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna vertebral dejándola pegada contra la pared del ascensor, rodeada de magos y brujas que se apretujaban unos a otros esperando a que el ascensor parara donde tenían que bajar.

Cuando la voz en el ascensor anunció el piso dos, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, Ginny no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia delate. De inmediato se arrepintió de haber dado ese paso ya que una bruja de gran tamaño la empujó para tratar de salir del ascensor y Ginny salió dando traspiés. Cuando se reincorporó, con el corazón acelerado, dio la vuelta para volver a meterse en el ascensor y escapar de allí.

—¡Por Merlín! —bramó cuando la puerta se cerró delante de su cara.

¡Una sola cosa tenía que hacer! Una sola que era tan sencilla como irse a su casa. Pero ahí estaba ella, en el piso dos, en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, viendo la espalda de Harry y las rubias desaparecer por la puerta que daba a la Oficina de los Aurores. Fue como si algo en su cerebro se apagara. Como si ella dejara de tener control de su propio cuerpo y otra cosa la impulsara a cruzar esa misma puerta que había cruzado Harry tomando a ambas mujeres por la cintura, justo arriba de su trasero. La risa chillona le taladraba los oídos y lograba que una especie de cortocircuito se produjera en su cabeza, ya no podía pensar, no podía parar. Harry Potter iba a saber quién era Ginny Weasley.


	7. Entre celos y adicciones

_¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alegran mi cuarentena y hacen que tenga más inspiración para seguir con esta historia. _  
_Les dejo un pequeño capítulo que me gustó bastante escribir. _

_Espero poder seguir alegrando sus cuarentenas. _

_Sin más... ¡buena lectura!_

* * *

El plan que había trazado Daraco estaba funcionado a la perfección. A consecuencia de ello le tendría que presentar a Astoria, pero ya se preocuparía luego de amenazarlo. Astoria era su amiga, una gran persona y no era una mujer para que Draco pudiera usar a su antojo para luego desecharla.

Las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban eran dos conocidas de Draco que trabajaban para una revista de tan poca relevancia que Harry no recordaba el nombre. El rubio les había prometido una entrevista exclusiva con él si le daban una mano a Harry y no hacían preguntas. No necesitaron más, una entrevista exclusiva con Draco Malfoy haría que una que otra bruja comprara la revista por lo que accedieron de inmediato. Además, y eso era algo de lo que no necesitaba la confirmación de su amigo, Draco había comprado el silencio de las dos mujeres de otra manera. Un motivo más para no querer presentarle a Astoria.

Al entrar en la oficina de aurores Harry se alegro internamente de que la misma estuviera casi vacía, a excepción de Draco que estaba a un costado fingiendo revisar unos mapas, y dos aurores más que hablaban en el medio del pasillo cerca de una de las oficinas de reuniones, y que estaban a cargo de la vigilancia de la oficina ese día. A los demás, que rondaban diariamente por las diferentes oficinas, Harry les había puesto un entrenamiento excepcional bajo la supervisión de una de sus mejores aurores, Nimphadora Tonks, algo que a nadie le había parecido una orden extraña ya que luego de lo de Wikens se decía que Harry estaba más exigente de lo normal. Aquello le daba el tiempo suficiente para darse el lujo de comportarse como un adolescente, porque así se sentía. Al menos, el único que lo podría ver era su amigo y el responsable de que él se estuviera comportando como un imbécil.

Dirigió una mirada elocuente a Draco antes de entrar por una puerta a su izquierda que daba a una sala pequeña con una mesa rectangular en el centro y cuarto sillas de metal. Aquella sala era utilizada como para cuando querían tomar declaración a magos y brujas que decían ser testigos de algún crimen.

Harry se acomodó contra la pared opuesta a la puerta cruzándose de brazos. Las mujeres se ubicaron una a cada lado. Tenían una voz un tanto aguda que ya no estaba soportando mucho, estaba incómodo y los nervios le pedían a gritos dejar todo ese tonto juego e ir directamente por Ginny. Se estaba arrepintiendo completamente de haber aceptado la idea de Malfoy, ¿desde cuándo él era el de las buenas ideas?. Las dos rubias no dejaban de parlotear de lo apuesto que eran él y Draco, que era una lastima que no quisiera darles también una entrevista exclusiva y que esa chica a la que quería llamarle la atención, seguro no lo valía. Harry no las soportaría por mucho más tiempo, no es que no fueran guapas, lo eran... eran dos rubias hermosas con cuerpos delgados y curvilíneos, pero otro era el cuerpo que Harry quería tener entre sus brazos.

—Desabrocha los primeros botones de tu camisa —dijo una de ellas, no sabía cuál porque no se acordaba sus nombres y no le importaba, no obstante, se desabrochó los primeros dos botones dejando un poco de su pecho al descubierto.

—¿Qué pasa si esa chica no entra? —preguntó la otra, la que estaba a su izquierda, que tenía ojos celestes y pechos grandes, redondos y firmes que pegaba contra su brazo en un vano intento de llamar su atención.

—Perderé diez galeones —respondió con la mirada fija en la puerta. Si Ginny no entraba, perdería más... mucho más. ¿Qué pasaba si por ese tonto juego estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de que Ginny volviera a hablarle?

Sentía que el tiempo se había vuelto elástico y eterno, como una goma de mascar. Creía escuchar cada uno de sus latidos como si fueran el tic tac de un reloj. ¿Cuánto tiempo debía pasar estando ahí para que se diera por vencido y admitiera que estaba equivocado con respecto a Ginny? Pero no, no podía aceptarlo. La había visto seguirlos y bajado en el piso dos, casi cayéndose al suelo. Ginny tenía que entrar.

—Bueno, si no llega a enterar... qué te parece si te compenso esa pérdida con otra cosa— susurró la rubia de su izquierda en su oído, causándole un cosquilleo.

Fue entonces que la puerta se abrió de un golpe seco. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, pero volvió a su papel recomponiéndose rápidamente. En la puerta, con el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y el cabello pelirrojo algo alborotado, estaba Ginny. Entró con paso largo y decidido, parecía estar furiosa, furiosa de celos. Llevaba la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano y por ella salían algunas chispas rojas, algo que puso en alerta el instinto del auror.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Harry fingiendo sorpresa. Las mujeres a su lado comenzaron a pasarle las manos por el pecho y a morderse los labios, fingiendo haber sido encontradas en medio de otra situación.

—¿Yo? —molesta, se acercó hasta la mesa que los dividía. La golpeó con un sonido sordo de su mano— ¿qué estás haciendo tú con estas... estas dos?

—¿Cómo que qué estoy haciendo? ¿No es obvio? —la miró desafiante, esperando su reacción. No se la pensaba hacer tan fácil.

—Harry, ¿quién es ella? —preguntó la rubia de su derecha pegandole también sus pechos al brazo. Harry creyó escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de la pelirroja.

—Si, haz que se vaya, nos está interrumpiendo —dijo la de la izquierda jugando una carta arriesgada. Acercó su boca al cuello de Harry y le mordisqueó con suavidad para luego lamerlo. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo a Harry.

—Las que sobran acá, son ustedes —gruño Ginny entre dientes.

Fueron solo segundos, pero de repente todo se había vuelto un caos. Las rubias soltaron un grito y se alejaron del auror tapándose la cara. La varita de Ginny estaba levantada y cambiando de dirección hacia él, Harry reaccionó, se agachó y lanzó el encantamiento de desarme hacia Ginny. Su _Expelliarmus _había dado en el blanco sin que Ginny hubiera tenido tiempo de bloquearlo ya que todavía miraba con furia a las otras mujeres. La varita de Ginny había salido volando por los aires y Harry la atrapó con su mano izquierda.

Sorprendido, Harry observó cómo mocos de murciélago empezaban a volar por la habitación y a atacar a las jóvenes. Ginny, con una velocidad asombrosa, había lanzado el maleficio de _mocomurciélagos _a cada una de las rubias. Harry supuso que él se había salvado por los pelos. Sin duda ese era uno de los maleficios mejor ejecutados y poderosos que había visto.

—¡Potter! ¡Dame mi varita! —bramó Ginny dándole la vuelta a la mesa.

—¿Para que me lances el maleficio mocomurciélagos a mi? No, gracias —caminó unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose a la par que ella se acercaba.

—Da-me mi va-ri-ta —dijo entre dientes, remarcando cada sílaba.

—Wow... wow... —Draco entró en la sala al oír los gritos, con la varita en mano— ¿qué carajo pasó acá?

Harry y Ginny se dieron vuelta para mirar hacia la puerta. Intentando aprovechar esa "mini" distracción, Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry para sacarle su varita pero éste fue más rápido y se hizo a un lado, volviendo a alejarse.

—Draco, tú encárgate de deshacer la maldición de... esas dos. Yo me encargo de ella —indicó a su amigo sin perder de vista a Ginny. Parecía que su furia iba en aumento y Harry se preguntó si eso tenía algún límite... Ginny normalmente era divertida y alegre, pero en ese momento estaba descubriendo el gran carácter que tenía.

—¿Encargarte? —Ginny lo miró burlona—. Sí claro. Ya me encargaré yo cuando te saque mi varita, Potter.

—Vaya, quién diría que en un envase tan chico pudiera llegar a venir tanto poder —dijo Draco con calma, estudiando el maleficio de mocomurciélagos que envolvía a las dos rubias—. Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver, pecosa. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un ataque de celos?

—Cierra el pico, Malfoy —molesta, Ginny le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Malfoy.

Aprovechando la oportunidad que Draco le estaba otorgado al distraer a Ginny, Harry saltó una de las sillas y tomó las muñecas de la pelirroja llevándolas a su espalda.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó retorciendo sus manos dentro de las de Harry, pero él era mucho más fuerte, no podía soltarse.

—Me parece que no. Tu y yo, vamos a hablar y muchas opciones no tienes. Así que, camina.

Empujándola por la espalda, Harry se dirigió a la puerta camino a su despacho ubicado al fondo del pasillo, con Ginny maldiciéndolo. No importaba lo que ella dijera o lo tan enojada que estuviera, una gran parte de Harry se había alegrado ante su aparición y sus celos. A Ginny le pasaba algo y ya no se lo podría negar.

—Imagino que ya lo intuyes —dijo el morocho al pasar al lado de Draco—, pero a partir de este momento no estoy disponible para nadie. Quedas a cargo. Si hay algún problema, que lo arreglen contigo.

—Tómate tu tiempo. Y suerte... porque la vas a necesitar. Es como un demonio diminuto.

—Piérdete, Malfoy —bufó Ginny intentando mirar hacia atrás—. ¡Ya estoy tranquila, Potter! ¿Hace falta que me agarres tan fuerte?

—No te veo muy tranquila que digamos —murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella, no obstante, aflojó un poco el agarre de sus muñecas y continuó empujándola—. Si intentas escapar, te voy a tener que atar o paralizar. ¿Entendido?.

—Eso es abuso de poder.

—¿Abuso de poder? ¿Vienes a mi cuartel, interrumpes reuniones, lanzas maldiciones a dos brujas y te ves en el derecho de decir que yo estoy abusando de mi poder? No me hagas reír, Ginny —notó como Ginny abría y cerraba la boca varias veces intentando encontrar la mejor respuesta, si bien eso de interrumpir reuniones no era exactamente cierto, el decirlo de aquella manera le daba un poco más de autoridad.

Los aurores que estaban hablando antes, ahora los miraban con atención, habían sacado sus varitas pero se mantenían donde estaban. Seguramente Draco les había dado la orden de quedarse en sus posiciones ante el escándalo. Harry los miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Ustedes dos, nada de lo que escucharon o vieron ocurrió esta tarde. Acá no pasó nada, ¿entendido? —. Los aurores cruzaron una mirada entre sí, sorprendidos—. Y si me llego a enterar que alguno de los dos abrió la boca, juro que me encargaré personalmente de su sanción. ¿Entendido?

Los dos hombres, cercanos a unos treinta años de edad, volvieron a cruzar miradas algo temerosas. Harry no podía negar que en el cuartel tenía la fama de ser una persona demasiado seria y estricta como para bromear con él. Por otro lado, estaba sometiendo a todo su cuartel a rigurosos entrenamientos diarios y su mala fama para las sanciones había crecido. En realidad era un rumor que él y Draco se habían propuesto a hacer circular, pues el miedo también era una forma de control y las palabras, como en ese caso, contienen gran poder.

—Sí, señor Potter —dijeron al unisono.

—¿Señor Potter? —Ginny lo miró burlona— ¿qué es eso de señor? ¿te tienen miedo acaso?

—Ginny, en serio... ¿puedes mantener la boca cerrada hasta que estemos en mi oficina?

—¿Qué pasa, Potter? ¿tienes miedo de que descubran que no eres tan malo como creen?

—Cállate, Ginevra—murmuró apretando sus muñecas. Ginny intentó girarse y golpearlo con el brazo o el pie—. No podrías ganarme en un mano a mano ni aunque fueras la mejor jugadora de Quidditch del mundo. Camina.

Al fondo del pasillo una mujer de cabello negro, alta y delgada, los miraba con curiosidad detrás de un escritorio cubierto de pergaminos, aunque mucho más ordenado. Harry maldijo para sus adentros, se había olvidado de mandar a su secretaria a hacer alguna tarea a otra parte y ahora una persona más lo veía junto a Ginny. Quería que la menor cantidad de personas los viera ya que creía que la fama de una posible relación harían que Ginny terminara huyendo por completo. Desde un principio ella había aclarado que no quería ser famosa por una relación y, siendo ahora los dos famosos, un posible romance entre ellos haría enloquecer a todo el periodismo. Se recordó mentalmente volver más tarde a hablar con cada uno de los que los habían visto.

—Señor, ¿está todo bien?

—Sí Rebecca, está todo bien —pasaron por al lado de su secretaria y antes de cruzar la puerta de su oficina, se detuvo—. Rebecca, quiero que te olvides de este pequeño momento, ¿si? No quiero que menciones esto a nadie. Por cierto, tampoco estoy en mi oficina. Si alguien pregunta por mí, le dices que me fui temprano, que Malfoy está a cargo y que hablen con el. ¿De acuerdo?

Rebecca asintió con la cabeza y obediente, se volvió a perder entre los pergaminos de su escritorio. Harry una vez dentro de su oficina, soltó las manos de Ginny quien lo miró ceñuda masajeando sus muñecas.

—¿Hacía falta que me trajeras así?

—Sí, porque sino te hubieses ido —con una floritura de su varita cerró la puerta para luego lanzar el encantamiento _muffliato_ —. Ponte cómoda.

Ginny miró el sillón que Harry le señalaba, pero al contrario de su pedido se cruzó de brazos y lo observó apoyarse sobre su escritorio.

—Devuélveme mi varita —pidió dando un paso hacia él.

—No. No lo haré hasta que terminemos de hablar.

—No hay nada que hablar —dijo dándole la espalda.

—Ah, ¿no? Dime, ¿por qué irrumpiste mi cuartel entonces? Si hubiese sido un día de oficina normal... ¿no es que no te gusta llamar la atención?

Enojada, murmuró algo por lo bajo, algo que él no pudo escuchar.

—¿Por qué actúas como el jefe? Todavía no te nombraron —preguntó al contrario, sentándose de golpe en el sillón.

—En realidad, hace un tiempo que lo soy. Simplemente falta el nombramiento público y, además, las apariencias importan. Si no te pones firme, te pasan por encima. De cualquier manera, eso no es lo que te pregunté.

—Un momento —se volvió para mirarlo con recelo, parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo importante—. ¿Cómo es que justo "hoy" no es un día normal de oficina?

—Bueno... —carraspeó, un poco incómodo— hay un entrenamiento y los que no están aquí están en alguna misión...

—¿Y por qué no estás en el entrenamiento o en algún otro lugar? ¿Y por qué Malfoy tampoco?

Cruzada de brazos, con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, Harry creía que si le hubiera dado la varita él estaría siendo víctima de uno de sus maleficios mocomurciélagos o de algún tipo de tortura hasta conseguir someterlo a su voluntad.

—Otras cosas que hacer —respondió con algo de nervios.

—Ah, claro. Imagino que es super común que tú o Malfoy se traigan minitas a las oficinas para tirárselas justo cuando todos están en un entrenamiento —se levantó acercándose a Harry una vez más—. O... es mucha casualidad que justo el día que yo estoy aquí, que justo Malfoy me ve y que justo cuando me estoy yendo, te cruzo con esas dos... rubias, que por cierto son horribles.

—Eh no, pero... ¿casualidades?

—Oh si, mucha casualidad junta, ¿no te parece? Qué raro que el jefe de cuartel de aurores que tan el malo se hace para que lo respeten, de repente use el cuartel como un puterío —se acercó hasta que su rostro quedó a pocos centímetros del de Harry—. No sabes mentir, Potter. Lo planeaste todo y yo caí en este estúpido jueguito.

—Bueno... —Harry se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso al verse descubierto. No tenía mucho caso seguir mintiéndole, eso seguro incrementaría la furia de la pelirroja—, lo admito. Puede que Draco me haya comentado que estabas aquí, puede que lo planeamos para molestarte un poco... puede que sea un gran y estúpido jueguito adolescente. Pero dime una cosa, Ginevra... ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Fue el turno de Harry de mirarla desafiante mientras ella retrocedía unos paso al verse acorralada.

—Yo no... fue... fue... un impulso y un error —murmuró volviendo a darle la espalda, el enojo había desaparecido de su rostro y era remplazado por un rubor que cubría sus mejillas—. Solo dame mi varita y me iré de aquí. Fingiremos que nada de esto pasó.

—¿Fingir? Finge lo que quieras, pero pasó... —se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que su aliento le pusiera la piel de gallina en el cuello a Ginny— y te pusiste un poquito, bastante, celosa. Entonces, ¿por qué?

—¿Por... qué... qué? —preguntó casi conteniendo la respiración.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —deslizó un dedo por la espalda de ella, haciendo el recorrido de su columna vertebral— ¿Por qué decidiste venir si estaba haciendo justo lo que me pediste?

Ginny cerró los ojos, parecía disfrutar de la caricia que le proporcionaba y que, estaba seguro, había extrañado.

—No se suponía que... lo hicieras... así.

—¿Así... cómo? —bajó y subió la mano recorriendo su espalda varias veces, sintiendo cómo ella se tensaba ante su tacto.

—Tan... rápido, tan... público.

—¿Estás celosa? —levantó un poco su camisa y pasó suavemente la mano por su piel, recorriendo su cintura. Ginny suspiró.

—No.

—Admítelo —la apegó a su cuerpo, recorriéndole el vientre y la base de su corpiño de encaje.

—No.

—¿Se acabó la distancia? —envolvió uno de sus pechos con la mano, jugueteando con el pezón. Besó el cuello que tanto había añorado esas dos semanas y acercó su boca a la oreja, tomándole el lóbulo entre los dientes con suavidad..

—Esto... no es... correcto —meneó la cabeza y se separó de Harry con brusquedad. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Es el ministerio.

—Y mi oficina —dijo volviendo a acercarse, acorralándola contra una pared.

—No está... bien —puso las manos en el pecho de Harry, en un intento de frenar su avance.

—Eso... lo decido yo. Soy el jefe, ¿recuerdas? —bromeó. Harry le tomó las muñecas nuevamente—. Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

—No... yo no... Harry, esto es justamente lo que queríamos evitar. Los celos, las complicaciones... —negó con la cabeza, mas sin embargo no hizo el intento de alejarlo.

—Deja de pensar, Ginny. Lo deseas y yo también. Te deseo. Deja... de... pensar.

Con la mirada llena de lujuria y con el deseo palpitando en su cuerpo, Harry le tomó el rostro y la besó con pasión, una pasión que había estado conteniendo hacía semanas al desear verla, besarla y tocarla. Ginny hizo el débil intento de escapar, pero olvidándose de todo por un momento, le devolvió el beso cargado de la misma pasión contenida. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y perdió una de sus manos en el cabello negro azabache.

Fue ese momento en donde todo dejó de importar. El ministerio la oficina, el que él fuera el jefe del departamento de aurores, Wikens y el resto de magos fugitivos... solo importaba la persona que tenía entre sus brazos y que en ese momento también le rodeaba la cadera con las piernas y le devolvía el beso con la misma pasión desenfrenada y contenida. No habían tenido una charla exactamente esclarecedora donde alguno hubiese aclarado algo de sus sentimientos, Harry hasta la evitaría si pudiera. Solo quería volver a sentirla en todo su ser. El hecho de tener que admitir que le gustaba y que era una mujer con la que querría tener una relación, le causaba escalofríos, pero no podía evitarlo. Ginny era para él como una adicción. Sus besos eran tan ardientes como el Whisky de fuego al bajar por su garganta. Y como un adicto, estaba casi seguro de no poder volver a dejarla ir.


	8. Confusión

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Como siempre, agradezco muchísimo sus comentarios, siempre me alegra leerlos._

_ ¿Cómo están sobrellevando la cuarentena? Espero que bien... yo volví a acomodar los días por el estudio, pero los horarios los tengo caóticos. _

_Sin mucho más que decir, les dejo un lindo y largo capítulo con participaciones estelares, espero que lo disfruten como yo escribiéndolo. _

_¡Buena lectura y no dejen de cuidarse!_

* * *

Desastre era una palabra que lo definía todo y nada a la vez. Su vida había dado un giro rotundo en muy poco tiempo y ya no sabía dónde se encontraba. Gran parte de todo lo que habría querido evitar para su vida, había ocurrido y se encontraba en ese punto donde tenía que tomar una decisión que no estaba segura de querer tomar. Se giró sobre su lado derecho en la cama y miró la bolsa con veinte galeones que tenía sobre su mesa de luz, veinte galeones que les había sacado a Malfoy y a Potter por imbéciles y que estaban destinados a ser donados a un orfanato de jóvenes magos abandonados.

No pudo evitar pensar en cómo había terminado con esos galeones en su poder. Últimamente no podía evitar que los recuerdos de los últimos días se repitieran constantemente en su cabeza. Había obtenido los galeones el mismo día en que había tomado la brillante decisión de perder su dignidad casi por completo.

* * *

No recordaba cómo había terminado exactamente en la cama de Harry, pero ahí se encontraba, a su lado, respirando agitadamente después de haber vuelto a tener sexo. Harry, a su lado, se cubría los ojos con un brazo mientras intentaba acompasar su respiración. Gotas de sudor le bañaban el pecho que subía y bajaba.

—Lo extrañabas —afirmó sin quitarse el brazo de los ojos.

No era algo que pudiera negar. Sí, extrañaba tener sexo con él, pero ese hecho no modificaba muchas de las cosas que pensaba. Decidió no responder a su comentario y se sentó en la cama pensando si no sería mejor irse a su casa y evitar una obvia conversación.

—¿Ves mis anteojos? —preguntó Harry tanteando su mesa de luz. Se veía tranquilo y nada preocupado. ¿Por qué no podía estar tan nervioso como ella? ¿por qué no se podía mostrar incómodo, indeciso? —Ya sé... _Accio anteojos. _

Desde debajo de la cama los lentes se elevaron y pasaron por sobre su cabeza hasta las manos de Harry. Con los lentes puestos la miró atentamente, estudiándola durante lo que pareció un largo minuto.

—Estás muy callada. ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny negó con la cabeza, intentando ordenar el torbellino de pensamientos que rondaba en su cabeza.

—Solo... estoy un poco aturdida por todo lo que pasó. No es nada.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y sin decir más se levantó. Estaba confundida, ¿qué debía hacer en ese momento? ¿en qué punto estaba lo que sea que tuviera con Harry? De lo único que estaba segura, y lo estaba completamente, era que si seguía ahí con Harry en silencio, se iba a volver loca. Miró cómo el auror se colocaba sus pantalones y volvió a preguntarse por enésima vez qué había pasado, qué había hecho... cómo se había comportado. Ella no era una mujer que actuaba sin pensar y menos que menos por un hombre. Sintió sus mejillas arder y la vergüenza se apoderó de ella por completo. De repente tenía deseos de que la tierra se la tragara y en un impulso se tapó hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—¿Ginny? ¿qué haces? —preguntó Harry con tono algo divertido.

—¿No es obvio? —abatida, se hizo un ovillo bajo las sábanas.

—No en realidad... En serio, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿No que tenías una capa de invisibilidad? Quizás si me la prestas sería más claro que quiero desaparecer.

—Estás avergonzada —no era una pregunta y Harry soltó una carcajada que hizo que Ginny intentara volverse más chiquita—. Perdón, perdón. Prometo no reírme de nuevo, no quiero uno de tus maleficios. Anda, sal de las sábanas, creo que esa etapa está superada.

Soltando un suspiro y a sabiendas de que se estaba comportando de manera bastante inmadura, se sacó las sábanas con lentitud, encontrándose la cara de Harry a centímetros de su cara. Tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, al parecer la estaba pasando de maravillas. Ginny contuvo la respiración y frunció el ceño.

—¡Ey, Harry! ¿Estás aquí?

Una voz proveniente de la sala hizo que Harry se levantara de golpe y soltara un largo suspiro de frustración.

—¿Es que jamás va a tocar la puerta? —murmuró chasqueando la lengua. Miró a Ginny brevemente y le tendió la camisa que él había llevado ese día para que la pusiera. Ante la mirada interrogante de ella, respondió su pregunta muda—. Es Draco. No es de las personas que tenga pudor o que respete la privacidad, así que... si no quieres que te vea desnuda...

Ginny miró la camisa blanca que tenía entre sus manos. Había algo en ese día que no le permitía hilar pensamientos. Se sentía ida y fuera de contexto, como si le costara entender o asimilar lo que estaba pasando

—¿Harry?—la voz de Draco se escuchaba más cerca.

—¡Ginny! —Harry chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara de Ginny, sacándola del sus pensamientos —¡Ya voy! ¡Dame un momento!

Escucharon la risa de Draco y sus pasos acercándose de manera más ruidosa de lo normal. Ginny, reaccionando por fin se puso la camisa a las apuradas. El aroma del perfume de Harry la mareó por un momento, era embriagador.

—En serio, ¿nunca puedes esperar? O mínimo, tocar la puerta, digo... para algo está —dijo Harry desde la puerta, apoyado en el umbral y con los brazos cruzados.

Aprovechando el tiempo que le dio, Ginny se apresuró a abotonarse la camisa y ponerse su ropa interior de encaje negro. No encontraba su pantalón por ningún lado. ¿Por qué nunca encontraba su ropa cuando estaba con Harry?

—No, la verdad que no —empujando a Harry, se asomó al cuarto y sonrió ampliamente al ver a Ginny sentada sobre la cama con la camisa de Harry puesta—. Con que sigues aquí pelirroja... ¿eh? ¿están recuperando el tiempo perdido?

—¿Qué? ¿Envidia? —dijo Harry encaminándose hacia la sala.

Ginny frunció los labios y miró fulminante a Draco, que la miraba de manera burlona. Maldiciendo a Harry por dejarla sola, se levantó y pasó por al lado de rubio platinado empujándolo con el hombro con fuerza. Draco soltó una carcajada y la siguió.

—¿Te dijo Harry que eres privilegiada?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó arqueando las cejas. Harry, en tanto, sacaba unas cervezas de mantequilla.

—No suele gustarle que alguna use su ropa.

—A veces, como en este momento, estaría bueno que fueras mudo—dijo Harry tendiéndole una cerveza a él y otra a Ginny. Se sentó en el sillón y dio un largo sorbo a su cerveza.

—¿Qué? ¿Celoso porque a ti no te deja usarla? —preguntó Ginny resignada a estar vestida así frente a Draco. Viendo que no se iba a ir pronto, se sentó al lado de Harry mentalizándose en no volverse a dejar avergonzar por Malfoy.

—¿Celoso? —soltó una carcajada—. Tranquila pecosa, no pienso robártelo... tengo algunas cuantas en mente antes que caer en este.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a dar un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Draco?

—Vengo a asegurarme que cumplas con tu parte. Y como soy un hombre de palabra... —sonriendo como quien trae algo entre manos, sacó de su bolsillo unas monedas de oro que depositó en la mesita. Ginny pudo contar diez—. Cumplo con mi parte.

Ginny, sin entender muy bien lo que estaba pasando, los miró alternativamente. El rostro de Harry había pasado a formar una expresión de seriedad y molestia, casi de enojo. Miraba a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y la quijada apretada. Draco, en tanto, sonreía de manera traviesa, satisfecho por la reacción de su amigo. Había algo de lo que estaba pasando ahí que le indicaba que de alguna manera ella estaba involucrada en todo eso.

—Y te parece que el mejor momento para eso, es ahora... —murmuró Harry entre dientes. Con exasperación pasó una mano por su pelo, alborotándolo más.

—Ya te dije que sí. Yo cumplo con mi palabra, ahora tú tienes que cumplir con la tuya.

—No pienso salir corriendo ahora para buscar a Astoria. Te dije que sí, que te la iba a presentar, pero no ahora —gruñó entre dientes moviendo su pierna de manera nerviosa.

—Bueno, bueno, te dejo hasta mañana entonces.

—Un momento —Ginny, que hasta el momento no había hablado, los miró algo incrédula. Los señaló a ambos y a los diez galeones—. ¿Toda esta pavada es por una mujer?

—Pelirroja, pelirroja... —la sonrisa de Malfoy parecía poder seguir ensanchándose, la miró significativamente—. Si supieras todo lo podemos hacer por alguna mujer.

—Malfoy —con un golpe seco, Harry dejó su botella de cerveza sobre la mesa—. Creo que es momento de que te vayas.

—Eh... no —Ginny negó con la cabeza mirando a los aurores con los brazos en jarra—. ¿Qué quieres decir con lo que pueden hacer por una mujer? ¿Por qué le estás dando diez galeones? ¿por qué te tiene que presentar a una tal Astoria?

—Cosas entre adultos pecosa.

—Ah claro, y por eso elegiste éste momento para traerle a Harry diez galeones. Qué conveniente, ¿verdad?

Draco le guiñó un ojo y se levantó ante la mirada asesina de su amigo. Levantó las manos en son de paz.

—Ya me voy, ya me voy.

—No, nada de eso. ¿Por qué apostaron?

—Es algo viejo —dijo Harry volviendo a rascarse la cabeza, nervioso.

—Mientes. No eres bueno mintiendo. Cuando mientes o estás nervioso te pasas la mano por la cabeza.

—En eso tiene razón.

—Cállate, Malfoy. Juro que no te mato porque me sirves como auror. Pero como amigo...

Los dos hombres cruzaban miradas constantemente. La mirada de Harry estaba cargada de enojo y la de Draco de diversión. Ginny no entendía muy bien qué era lo que se traía entre manos el rubio, pero no era algo que iba a dejar pasar así como así. Vio sobresalir la varita de Harry del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y con un movimiento veloz, gracias al quidditch, la tomó para luego apuntar a los aurores poniéndose de pie. Su varita estaba en la habitación de Harry, error que se dijo no volver a cometer.

—¡Eh! Mira... la pelirroja tiene agallas. Mira que enfrentarse a dos aurores entrenados...

—Oh, vamos... ¡Por Merlín! Es mi varita —pasó las manos por su rostro, cargado de frustración—. Ginny, te juro que te dejaría hacerle tu maleficio mocomurciélago a Malfoy porque se lo merece... pero esto no tiene sentido. Dame mi varita.

—Esto se siente familiar, ¿cierto, Potter? —se alejó unos pasos de los dos—. Ahora... Hablen

—Bueno, bueno —Draco levantó las manos nuevamente, en forma de rendición—. La verdad es que es mi culpa. En resumidas cuentas, yo le aposté que no sentías nada, él que si... Ah, si... lo de las chicas para que te pongas celosa fue mi idea... no, Harry ni saben quienes son y sí, perdí la apuesta, pero me gané el derecho de conocer a Astoria Greengrass.

Cada palabra que Draco decía era como un golpe en el estómago. Habían apostado por sus sentimientos, habían apostado por su reacción y solo por diez galeones. Apretó con fuerza la varita de Harry logrando que salieran algunas chispas de ella. Estaba molesta, pero no sabía si estaba más enojada con ellos por la estúpida apuesta o con ella misma, por haber sido tan débil y haberse dejado engañar tan fácilmente. De cualquier forma, nada iba a cambiar lo que pasaba... ella estaba ahí, en lo de Harry, luchando consigo misma en un torbellino de sentimientos contradictorios.

—¡Eh! Pero te salvamos, ¿no consideras eso? —las palabras de Draco la sacaron de su encimamiento. Harry se mantenía en silencio y quieto en el sillón, con los puños apretados y con la mirada clavada en Malfoy. Parecía estar a punto de tirarse sobre él para darle una paliza.

—¡JA! ¿Me salvaron? ¿De qué precisamente?

—Bueno, fue idea de Harry mandar a todo el mundo a un entrenamiento para que no pases una humillación pública en caso que .

¿Cómo podía decir que la habían salvado de una humillación si se sentía humillada? Aunque, debía admitir, que podría haber sido peor. Su humillación se reducía a unas pocas personas que la habían visto, pero no quitaba el hecho de que habían apostado respecto a ella, que habían armado todo un show para ponerla celosa y que había caído redonda, redonda. Y, lo peor de todo lo que estaba pasando ahí, es que ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era como haber firmado una declaración respecto a sus sentimientos, como si hubiese abierto su diario íntimo. Pero... ella era Ginny Weasley y de algún modo se iba a salir con la suya.

—Muy bien... es verdad. No lo puedo negar. No me enojaré en compensación. Pero... con que diez galeones valen mis sentimientos, ¿eh? —se acercó a la mesa donde reposaban los galeones que había dejado Draco y los tomó—. Vamos a hacer una cosa... por ser idiotas, me quedaré con estos diez galeones y, además, me darás los que hubieses perdido si yo no aparecía, Harry.

Los aurores intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa. Claramente ninguno se esperaba esa reacción por su parte. Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a sentarse con su cerveza en mano.

—¿Y para qué quieres veinte galeones si ganas mucho más por ser jugadora? —preguntó el rubio dando los últimos sorbos de su cerveza de mantequilla

—Considérenlo como su obra de caridad por idiotas.

—De acuerdo —Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó diez galeones del monedero que le entregó —. Ahora, ¿me das mi varita?

—Primero buscaré mis cosas para irme. Y por cierto... ¡Deja de desaparecer mi ropa! O me llevaré todo tu armario.

Harry sonrió. Su enojo parecía haber desaparecido casi por completo de un momento a otro.

—Alego magia involuntaria —dijo viéndola caminar hacia la habitación.

Al oírlo Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, levantó su mano derecha y le mostró el dedo corazón antes de meterse en la habitación de Harry.

* * *

Ginny se giró nuevamente en la cama, preguntándose por qué en ese momento había dicho aquello. Con las últimas palabras le había dado a Harry una clara confirmación de que continuarían viéndose. Ya no podía negarse a si misma que Harry le producía más sentimientos de los que pretendía admitir. No podía negarse que le gustaba...

Miró el techo de su habitación esperando encontrar mágicamente las respuestas a sus preguntas e inquietudes. Después de ese reencuentro extraño, lo había vuelto a ver dos veces más y la última, no dejaba de martillear en su cabeza.

* * *

Habían quedado en verse ese viernes por la tarde, luego de que ella terminara con sus entrenamientos y Harry con su día laboral. Ese día el entrenamiento se había extendido más de la cuenta, por lo que, viendo la hora, había tomado la determinación de aparecerse directamente en la casa de Harry y usurparle el baño.

El agua caliente de la ducha le recorría el cuerpo relajando todos sus músculos. El baño de Harry era grande y moderno. La ducha, definitivamente la ducha, era lo mejor que tenía esa casa. La presión de agua era tan buena que la lluvia que le caía sobre la cabeza masajeaba su cuero cabelludo y cuerpo. Si fuera por ella, podría quedarse una eternidad bajo el agua.

Al salir de la ducha rodeada por del vapor del baño, del otro lado de la puerta escuchó una serie de ruidos a los que, al principio, no le dio tanta importancia. Se estaba secando con una toalla cuando escuchó golpe fuerte que la preocupó, seguido de algo de vidrio romperse y el grito de Harry diciendo "no". Se apresuró a envolver su cuerpo en la toalla y sin importarle nada más salió corriendo con varita en mano, dispuesta a lanzar hechizos a quien fuera.

Esos breves segundos en los que escuchó los ruidos y salió del baño, le habían bastado para imaginar varias maneras en que ese tal Wikens atacaba a Harry junto a otros magos frente a su cara. Pero, nada de lo que se había imaginado sucedía. Ginny jamás hubiera estado preparada para ver la escena que tenía frente a sus ojos. De inmediato se arrepintió de haber salido del baño.

—¡JA! Te lo dije, gané. Ahora paga, James.

Parados, frente a ella en el medio de la sala, tres personas la miraban atentamente. Ginny miró alternativamente a cada uno con la boca semi abierta de la sorpresa. El que había hablado, un hombre alto de pelo largo, negro y ojos grises, al que conocía muy bien, tenía una chispa de diversión en sus ojos que se iluminaron más al reconocerla. A su lado, junto a la mesita ratona destrozada, Harry la miraba con una expresión de derrota y una disculpa muda, tenía las manos en la espalda y estaba siendo sujetado por un hombre de cabello negro y lentes que era físicamente igual a Harry... o mejor dicho, Harry era físicamente igual a ese hombre, excepto por sus ojos ya que los de Harry eran iguales a la mujer que la miraba entre la sorpresa y la diversión. Tenía el cabello largo, pelirrojo y un rostro amable que le recordaba a su propia madre.

—¿Sirius? —preguntó Ginny reaccionando de pronto. ¿Por qué Sirius Black estaría en la casa de Harry Potter? ¿La habría seguido? Avergonzada se llevó los brazos al pecho, sujetando más la toalla y retrocediendo unos pasos.

—¡Pero si es mi pelirroja preferida! —Sirius gritó soltando una carcajada —Bueno, después de ti Lils, no te ofendas.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Te dije que si estaba con una chica sería pelirroja! Esa la gano yo —vitoreó al que había llamado James.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño desconcertado mirando a Ginny y Sirius. Tiró bruscamente para intentar liberarse de su captor—. ¡Suéltame!

—¡James, suelta a tu hijo y arregla lo que rompiste! —ordenó la mujer pelirroja empezando a poner orden. Ante la mirada enojada de su mujer, James soltó a Harry y con la cabeza gacha sacó la varita para reparar la mesa—. Querida —miró a Ginny quien se sobresaltó y miró a Harry con algo de pánico en su mirada. Suavizó su tono al dirigirse a ella—, tranquila... yo diría que te cambies, así estarás más cómoda... ¿no crees?

—Yo... esto... si.

No sabía que pensar, no sabía qué decir... simplemente se giró y se encaminó a la habitación de Harry donde cerró la puerta tras de si. No había duda alguna de que ellos eran los padres de Harry. De Sirius no sabía muy bien el papel que cumplía pero.. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella le tocaba conocer a los padres de alguien, con quien solo quería tener una relación sexual, de esa manera, mojada y envuelta en una toalla? ¿Por qué el mundo conspiraba en su contra para torturarla de las mil y una manera posibles? Se dejó caer en la cama de Harry ahogando un grito contra una de las almohadas. Ahora entendía de dónde salía el afán por las apuestas que tenía Harry.

—Ginny... —Harry entró al cuarto con cuidado y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Desde el otro lado se oían las voces amortiguadas de los padres de Harry y de Sirius—. Lamento esto... juro que no los esperaba aquí. De hecho, no sé qué están haciendo aquí. Y juro que tampoco entiendo por qué todo el mundo está empecinado a entrar en mi casa así como así—. Harry se sentó en la cama a su lado y le acarició el cabello rojo humedecido—. Lo siento, de verdad... los echaré en cuanto pueda. No tenía idea... solo, por favor, no salgas corriendo otra vez.

—Ya... —suspiró contra la almohada. Salir corriendo... ¡Desaparecer quería! Pero no podía, no esa vez donde Sirius estaba presente para poder molestarla el resto de su vida. Sabiendo que si quería conservar su dignidad no tenía muchas más opciones que levantarse... se giró sobre si misma dejando que la toalla se deslizara de su cuerpo.

La mano de Harry le recorrió la cintura causándole un escalofrío en el cuerpo. ¿Por qué no los dejaban tener una vida indecorosa y sexualmente feliz?

—Así que... conoces a Sirius...—dijo observándola vestirse— ¿De qué?.

—Es un de los clientes regulares de mis hermanos y suele ir a comer a lo de mi madre bastante seguido. Siempre le pide la torta de melaza... mi madre es una gran cocinera.

Habiendo recuperado la decencia, al menos de su imágen, se levantó de la cama y tomó una gran bocanada de aire para infundirse un poco de valor para enfrentar lo que fuera a pasar a partir de ese momento. Finalmente abrió la puerta.

—¿Ah, si? Qué cosa curiosa... no lo sabía —Harry la siguió pensativo—, aunque no me sorprende, que yo sepa siempre se la pasa en casa de mis padres para que mi mamá le cocine. No se da mucha maña que digamos.

—Los oídos me zumban —Sirius sonrió burlón al verlos acercarse— ¿Qué tanto hablan de mi querido ahijado?

Así que eso era... Sirius era el padrino de Harry. Maldijo su suerte una vez más... ¿cuántas veces había maldecido su suerte desde que conocía a Harry?

Miró a James y Sirius con un poco más de atención, tratando de mantenerse serena. Estaban sentados en el sillón que tantas veces Ginny había ocupado no habiéndolo usado exactamente como un asiento. Ante esa idea sintió sus mejillas arder y agitó la cabeza para evitar pensar en ello. Lily, por su parte, había tomado control de la cocina y estaba preparando lo que supuso sería la cena. Le sonrió con dulzura al cruzar la mirada con ella. Su sonrisa era cálida, pero el pánico le volvió a hacer latir con rapidez el corazón... Sí, quería volver a salir corriendo de allí y sin embargo, no podía. Tenía que serenarse. Ella era Ginny Weasley y no había nada que no pudiera enfrentar.

—No eres el centro del mundo, Sirius —dijo Ginny dejando sorprendidos a Harry y James.

—Esta chica me agrada... le atinaste esta vez, hijo —James miró con orgullo a Harry, que desvió la mirada incómodo. Las mejillas de Ginny volvieron a arder.

—Ja, ja... Siempre soy el centro del mundo pelirroja, ya te acostumbrarás... —Ahora, ¿por qué no te presentas ante tus suegros?

—No soy... yo no... yo no soy... —balbuceó nerviosa.

—No es mi novia, Sirius —Harry miró alternativamente a cada uno—. Mamá, papá... ella es Ginny, una... amiga. Ginny, ellos son mis padres James y Lily... y bueno, a Sirius ya lo conoces.

—Claro, una amiga que se baña en tu casa. Qué conveniente, ¿no crees?

—Ahora entiendo el profundo deseo de mamá de echarte de la casa.

—Lástima que a tu padre nunca me dejó hacerlo. Le dan pena los perros pulgosos.

—Convengamos que a veces también tengo ganas de matarlo. Pero, te dejaría sin padrino. Aunque pensándolo bien... son detalles...

—Eh, eh... que sigo aquí. Además, no pueden evitarlo... todos me aman —arrogante, Sirius miró a sus amigos—. De cualquier manera, por más de lo mucho que me guste que hablen de mi y me idolatren... estábamos hablando de nuestro pequeño niño que creció y ahora tiene a la única, y más chica, pelirroja de los Weasley en su cama, perdón, digo en su casa...

Harry miró fulminante a su padrino. Tomó el periódico de El Profeta que leía mientras Ginny se bañaba, y se lo arrojó a la cara.

—Sirius, haznos un favor a todos y cállate...—gruñó ignorando sus quejas.

—Oh... claro —Lily, miró al techo pensativa—. La hija más chica de los Weasley, la que se fue a estudiar de intercambio a Ilvermorny —agitó su varita para que unas papas se pelaran solas—. Siempre me dio curiosidad cómo era Ilvermorny.

—Y ahora es toda una profesional del Quidditch —aportó James. Ginny sentía cómo la vergüenza le recorría el cuerpo y no solo la cara—. Cariño, ¿me pasas unas cervezas?

Harry tomó aire profundamente, intentando relajar su cabeza. Miró a Ginny nuevamente con una expresión de disculpas y fue a buscar las cervezas de mantequilla que Lily sacaba de sus reservas.

—A todo esto, ¿se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí? —preguntó tendiéndole una cerveza a su padrino y otra a su padre.

—Es culpa de tu madre... —se apresuró a excusar James. Lily lo miró con mala cara desde la cocina—. Harry, si hay algo en lo que me decepcionas... es en no haber aprendido nunca la lección más importante que te enseñe. ¿No te dije acaso que mínimo una vez por semana tendrías que aparecerte por casa a cenar para no enloquecer a tu madre? —. Harry volvió a suspirar asintiendo con la cabeza—. Esta semana rechazaste todas las invitaciones... Sirius decía que estarías con alguna chica, yo que estarías metido en alguno de tus casos... así que decidimos venir a comprobar quién tenía razón. Remus quería venir, pero Teddy estaba llorando y Tonks no lo dejó...

—Y desgraciadamente tu madre decidió seguirnos... —aportó Sirius ojeando el periódico arrojado a su cara—, aunque no sé si para retarte o para comprobar si por fin le darías un nieto. Si preguntas mi opinión... yo me tiro más por la segunda opción.

Harry y Ginny enrojecieron a la vez, mas no dijeron nada. Lily, desde la cocina, empezó a parlotear al respecto de querer saber en realidad cómo estaba su hijo, aunque si llegaba un nieto ella no iba a quejarse. James, con un gesto de la mano, les pidió que la dejaran seguir hablando sola.

Ginny no sabía qué hacer... se mantenía estática en su lugar y no estaba segura si acercarse a Harry o mantenerse alejada; si sentarse o quedarse parada; si debía decir que ella ya se iba o mejor no decir nada. Se sentía por completo fuera de lugar en medio de ese entorno familiar.

La casa pronto se llenó del delicioso aroma de la comida que Lily estaba haciendo trayéndole el recuerdo de su propia casa en su infancia. El bullicio, la cocina llena del aroma al guiso que Molly cocinaba, sus hermanos gemelos corriendo a Ron por toda la casa con una araña de juguete en sus manos para asustarlo, Percy quejándose por no tener la tranquilidad para poder estudiar y ella queriendo volar en su nueva escoba de juguete.

El carraspeo de Harry la trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Ginny notaba cómo su desesperación parecía ir en aumento al ver que se le estaba complicando el poder sacar a su familia de la casa.

—Mamá... ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo en mi cocina? —preguntó con algo de exasperación, pasándose las manos por el ya revuelto cabello negro.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —Lily lo miró ofendida— ¡Tienes las reservas vacías! Te estás alimentando muy mal por lo que veo... la heladera vacía... te cocino para que puedas vivir y yo seguir teniendo un hijo.

—Mamá... creo que mis veinticinco años dicen que soy lo suficientemente grande como para apañarmela solo...

—Debería poder pensar lo mismo de tu padrino, pero ya ves... no es así.

—¿Y ahora yo qué tengo que ver? —fingiendo indignación, Sirius le arrojó el periódico a Harry—. Le cocinas al desagradecido de tu hijo que no se aparece en la reunión semanal y yo que estoy siempre y sin falta... te pido que me hagas una mísera tarta y me sacas corriendo. Esto es injusto, Lily Potter.

—¿Desagradecido yo? Que por cierto, yo soy SU hijo. Por lo menos yo no voy mendigando comida a mamá y a los Weasley.

—Ginevra Weasley, eres una chismosa. No esperaba eso de ti. Se me acaba de caer una ídola —Sirius la miró dramáticamente.

—La verdad no ofende. Le pides a mi mamá que siempre te haga una tarta de melaza.

— Es... bueno, es que... Molly hace una tarta de melaza increíble... pero no te salvas de mi decepción.

—¿Mejor que la de Lily? —preguntó James con una sonrisa algo traviesa.

—Esta es una conversación que no me está agradando. Yo no discrimino ninguna comida. Bueno... en realidad mientras no cocine Emma, seguiré con vida.

—No seas exagerado, Sirius... tu mujer cocina mal, pero tampoco es que envenena la comida —rió James. Lily, Harry y Sirius se le unieron en las risas.

Estaba realmente sorprendida. Sorprendida y algo asustada por cómo se sentía. La naturalidad con la que se trataban en la familia, las risas, las peleas y la familiaridad que sentía en ese lugar le recodaba a su propio hogar. Meneó la cabeza queriendo sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Harry observándola. Se acercó a ella algo dubitativo—. Realmente lo siento... no los esperaba. No es algo tan fácil echar a mis padres de mi casa... si fuera solo Sirius...

—Estoy bien —enredó sus manos, como si de sus ideas se tratara—. Solo... me sorprende ver... cómo son. Todo el mundo los cree como una familia intimidante, seria, estricta y no muy... simpática. Pero son todo lo contrario.

Harry le sonrió de manera cálida. Era una sonrisa natural, parecida a la de su madre.

—Ya te dije... las apariencias son importantes.

—Esa, Ginny, y perdón que me meta —James sonrió acercándose y palméandole la espalda a su hijo—, es otra de las lecciones más importantes que le hemos enseñado a Harry. Las apariencias son muy importantes. Finge ser quien quieras delante del mundo y te respetarán como quieres que lo hagan... de las puertas para dentro y con la gente que confías... sé quien eres en realidad.

—Además, eres la primera chica que le conocemos a Harry... no es la idea espantarte—Lily le sonrió. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había sonreído.

* * *

Una amiga, ella era solo una amiga sexual y nada más. No podía ser nada más. Harry solo se acostaba con ella porque la pasaba bien... no podía... él no podía. Se giró una vez más sobre la cama, confundida. A su lado, la escoba de Quidditch y el uniforme verde con una garra dorada de las Arpías brillaba bajo la luz del sol. Su mente y su corazón estaban tomando caminos diferentes y había llegado la hora de que decidiera qué camino seguir. Sabía que cualquier decisión que tomara... no tenía vuelta atrás. Aquello sería definitivo y la idea de tomar un camino hacía que el corazón le latiera desbocado. Pero no podía seguir así o se volvería loca.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se levantó de la cama. Había llegado la hora y ya no podía volver atrás.

Ginny Weasley tomó su varita y con la decisión latiendo en su corazón, desapareció.


	9. Whisky de fuego

_¡Hola a todos! _

_Acá estoy de nuevo yo con un capítulo recién salido del horno._

_Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles como siempre sus comentarios, ¡alegran el corazón de esta vieja bruja! (bueno, no tan vieja). Bienvenidos a los nuevos y espero no tengan miedo de dejar sus criticas y o preguntas, siempre son bienvenidas. _

_Al final del capítulo voy a dejar también un par de comentarios, así que sin más aue decir por ahora... los dejo leer._

_¡Buena lectura y nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

Había tenido un día eterno. Montañas y montañas de pergaminos que revisar; Wikens se le había escapado una vez más, el muy desgraciado sabía como evitarlos; aurores nuevos que estaban empezando a aprender a trabajar como un equipo... en definitiva, un día agotador. Al final de ese día no estaba de humor para tener contacto con nadie que no fuera su cama. La cabeza le dolía tanto como para sentir que se le partía en dos y las sienes le palpitaban.

El Valle de Godric le pareció más ruidoso de lo normal esa noche. Las campanas de la iglesia estaban sonando, y lo sentía como si el sonido fuera dentro de su cabeza, anunciando el inicio de la última misa del día. El ambiente se sentía cada vez más fresco, anticipando la llegada del invierno. Harry se subió el cuello de su capa en un intento de frenar el viento frío.

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la cama y una buena poción para deshacerse de sus dolores de cabeza. El camino se le hizo tan largo como los terrenos de Hogwarts y cuando por fin su casa apareció frente a sus ojos y ya podía saborear el sueño, vio una figura sentada en el pórtico. El cabello rojo brilló cuando la luz se reflejó en él y el corazón de Harry empezó a latir con rapidez. No habían quedado para verse ese día, pero el verla ahí le hizo pensar en la perspectiva de no terminar tan mal su día, como si fuera esa luz de esperanza en medio de la oscuridad. No podía negar la emoción que sintió en su cuerpo al verla ahí.

—¿Ginny? —llamó acercándose a ella— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?.

—Ah... Harry —Ginny se paró de golpe—. Lo siento, pensé que estabas en casa antes... Lo siento.

—No pasa nada —sonriente y olvidándose un poco de su dolor de cabeza, se acercó hasta que la luz lo cubrió también—. ¿Estás bien?

—Yo... si... ¿y tu?

La miró un momento, algo en la actitud de Ginny no le parecía muy normal. Se toqueteaba un mechón del cabello colorado de forma casi nerviosa y miraba hacia todos lados menos a su cara.

—Ginny... ¿qué pasa? —preguntó casi con temor. Había algo en su rostro que le indicaba que no le esperaba nada bueno.

—Yo... Harry, tenemos que hablar.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe directo a su cabeza, recordándole que el dolor seguía ahí. Cuando una mujer decía "tenemos que hablar", Harry estaba ciento por ciento seguro de que no era una buena señal. Estaba seguro de cuáles iban a ser sus palabras y no quería escucharla.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó sorprendida por su respuesta tan tajante.

—No —repitió esta vez dándose la vuelta para alejarse de su casa. Necesitaba irse, necesitaba aire y que la cabeza le dejara de martillear.

—¿A dónde vas? Harry... ¡Harry! ¡Te estoy hablando! —escuchó el grito a sus espaldas, pero no quiso girarse para comprobar si Ginny lo seguía o no.

Caminó a paso relativamente rápido sin rumbo fijo, sin pensar donde sus pies lo estaban llevando. Detrás suyo escuchaba los pasos apresurados de Ginny. Parecía estar corriendo.

—¿Por qué te vas así? —preguntó agitada al llegar a su lado.

Harry frenó en seco. Había caminado sin pensar en dirección a la plaza central del valle, donde la había encontrado la primera vez que la había llevado a su casa. Se giró para mirarla, aún con la cabeza palpitándole, haciéndole competencia a los latidos nerviosos de su corazón.

—Porque tienes esa expresión en el rostro.

—¿Expresión? ¿A qué te refieres? —frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Es la misma cara que pusiste cuando decidiste que era momento de tomar distancia. Así que no, no quiero hablar.

Harry pudo notar como la comprensión cruzó el rostro de Ginny y se mezcló con la culpa. Maldijo para sus adentros ya que su cara era la viva confirmación de su suposición. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer eso de nuevo? Se sentía como un niño caprichoso que no quería que le sacaran su juguete preferido.

—Harry... por favor —pidió casi suplicante.

—No, Ginny, otra vez no.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo... no puedo seguir con esto.

Harry se pasó las manos por el rostro y el cabello sintiendo como cada palabra que ella decía se acompasaba con los latidos de su cabeza fucionandose para torturarlo.

—Lo estás haciendo de vuelta.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tomando decisiones unilateralmente.

—Harry —Ginny tomó aire y se acercó unos pasos, los cuales Harry retrocedió—, esto no se trata de una decisión que podamos tomar los dos. Es lo que nos haga bien a los dos y... creo que esto es lo mejor.

—¿Lo mejor para quién? Para ti por supuesto, porque mi opinión no está contemplada en esta decisión.

—Por favor, Harry. No me lo hagas más difícil.

—¿Yo te la hago difícil? ¡Por Merlín! Si la que lo hace difícil eres tú. ¡La que se escapa todo el tiempo, eres tú! —exclamó exasperado.

—¿Escapar? No me estoy escapando —bufó molesta. La seguridad con que había querido expresar aquello se vio rota por un temblor en su voz—. Es solo que... yo no sirvo para esto. No eres tú... el problema soy yo que no puedo con todo. Me estoy volviendo loca... Necesito priorizar mi carrera, no puedo estar tan dispersa como en los últimos entrenamientos. Yo dependo de esto.

—¿Y crees que mi carrera no es importante? ¡Estoy en plena cima de mi carrera y no por eso decido que la mejor idea es que nos dejemos de ver!

Se cruzó de brazos indignado, no podía creer que Ginny estuviera diciendo aquellas tonterías y, al contrario de todo, cada palabra que ella pronunciaba lo hacían enfadar más.

—Mi carrera depende de mi rendimiento, Harry... y si yo no estoy concentrada plenamente en esto... tiro todos estos años por la borda. Entiéndeme.

—¿Crees acaso que mi carrera no depende de mi rendimiento? —soltó una risa sarcástica— Ginny, soy el maldito Jefe de aurores. Si yo no estoy concentrado no solo me perjudico yo, sino todos los aurores que están a mi cargo y todo el maldito mundo mágico, ¿y tú me dices que tu carrera depende de tu rendimiento?

Ginny soltó un largo suspiro, miró a su alrededor como pidiendo ayuda.

—Mira... esto se está saliendo de... me refiero a que tu tampoco tienes tiempo para distraerte con estas tonterías, justo por eso mismo. Ya no somos niños como para estar metidos en tonterías, y esto ya pasó a ser un problema más que solo algo sexual... Celos, peleas... todo se está encaminando hacia donde no queremos y ni siquiera es una relación propiamente dicha. Me parece que es mejor que esto pare... mejor... para los dos. Que podamos concentrarnos en nuestras carreras.

—¿Mejor para los dos? —sentía como si su dolor de cabeza estuviera siendo acrecentado por la mera presencia de la pelirroja. No daba crédito a sus palabras— ¿Y yo soy el culpable de que no te puedas concentrar en tus entrenamientos? ¡Por favor! ¡Cuanta hipocresía! ¿no será acaso que todo este maldito show es porque no puedes admitir lo que sientes?

—¿Lo que siento? Harry, ya sabes lo que siento... —tomó aire como dándose valor para decir las siguientes palabras—. Harry, nosotros no somos compatibles.

¿Que no eran compatibles? ¿Cómo iban a ser compatibles si nunca habían intentado ser algo más? Si solo ella se dedicaba a huir como una cobarde que no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a sus sentimientos, porque Harry sabía y estaba seguro de que ella se sentía como él. Ninguno de los dos lo había previsto, pero la realidad era que cuando se veían una chispa se encendía de inmediato. Claro que eran compatibles y lo único que se interponía entre los dos era el miedo de Ginny. No quería dejarla, no quería que ella se fuera.

—¡Eso es mentira y tú lo sabes! ¡Estás escapando una vez más! —exclamó levantando el tono de voz.

—¡Pero, por favor! ¡¿Escapar de qué?! —tomó aire, tratando de mantenerse serena— Ya te dije... no puedo con esto...

—¡De la verdad, Ginevra! De eso quieres escapar y esconderte bajo estas inútiles excusas. ¿Y sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tú y yo en esto que hay entre los dos? Que yo lo admito, lo asumo y estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

Ginny lo miró por un momento en silencio. Retrocedió unos pasos negando con la cabeza.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Admitir... qué?

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire. Lo iba a decir, iba a poner en palabras lo que en todos esos días había pasado por su cabeza. Sabía que luego de eso todo iba a cambiar, hasta su propia perspectiva.

—Que me he...

—¡NO! ¡NO LO DIGAS! —gritó Ginny con pánico en su voz.

—Yo no huyo como tú —la miró desafiante, acercándose unos pasos más a la vez que ella los retrocedía—. Me he...

—¡QUE TE CALLES!

—¡QUE ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI! —gritó esta vez Harry, tomándola de los hombros. El poner en palabras finalmente lo que sentía le hizo sentir más adrenalina que cuando se enfrentaba a magos tenebrosos o fugitivos de Azkaban.

—¡TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS! —molesta le golpeó el pecho con los puños.

—¡NO! NO LO HARÉ PORQUE A DIFERENCIA TUYA YO TENGO EL VALOR DE DECIR QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TI.

—¡AGHH! —de un fuerte empujón se liberó de los brazos de Harry— ¡Esto no tenía que pasar!

—¡Lo siento, Ginny! —volvió a cruzarse de brazos— ¡Lamento decepcionarte pero es así! Me he enamorado de ti, de tu perfume de flores de tu pelo, de tu risa, de tus pecas...

—No, Harry. Basta... —lo cortó suplicante. Negó con la cabeza casi con desesperación—, te dije que no puedo seguir más con esto... por favor, no lo hagas más difícil. No me hagas elegir algo que... no... quiero.

Era definitivo. No importaba lo que hiciera, ella no iba a admitirlo, ella no iba a aceptarlo e iba a hacer todo lo posible por alejarlo. Entonces, si eso era lo que ella quería, le cumpliría sus deseos.

—Muy bien... tomaste una decisión una vez más. Escapa, huye de lo que sientes —molesto empezó a caminar nuevamente, sabía que esta vez Ginny no lo iba a seguir y sintió parte de su pecho doler—. Solo ten en cuenta que no te volveré a buscar.

—Lo se... lo siento, Harry.

Tras su espalda Harry escuchó un sonoro "puf" que le indicó que Ginny había desaparecido. Maldijo su día, su suerte, su vida. Envuelto en furia, le propinó un golpe al tronco del árbol más cercano sintiendo como el dolor le atravesaba el brazo y le trepaba por el hombro. Su dolor de cabeza parecía no aminorar y ahora le tenía que sumar el dolor de su mano, estaba seguro que uno de sus dedos estaba roto.

—Necesito un trago fuerte— dijo para si mismo.

Cambiando la dirección de su caminar, se dirigió al único lugar donde sabía que había suficiente whisky de fuego como para ahogar sus penas.

* * *

Aparentemente esa noche no había nadie en la casa y por dentro estuvo agradecido. Cansado y con la conversación que había mantenido con Ginny repitiéndose en su cabeza, se encaminó hacia la bodega de su padre. La bodega era un espacio grande, repletos de muebles de caoba, que habían instalado en el sótano a pedido de de su madre, ya que James y Sirius se la pasaban ocupando espacios que Lily no consideraba adecuados para beber. Buscó entre las botellas expuestas de la pared. Su padre tenía diversidad de bebidas, entre las que había diferentes tipos de vino clásicos como los tintos o blancos, el malbec, el cabernet, vino de saúco; bebidas más fuertes como el Ron blanco, dorado, Ron de grosella; varios tipos de Whiskys como el Whisky añejado de Ogden, entre otros. Finalmente encontró el que buscaba, tomó uno de los Whisky de fuego que habían llamado, en honor a Sirius, Canuto's depression y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había sobre la mesada de la bodega. Tomó uno de los vasos de cristal y lo llenó de Whisky que bebió de un trago. Era un Whisky seco que le quemó la garganta, pero que por lo menos le alivió los dolores de la mano y la cabeza. Volvió a servirse otra copa dispuesto a beberse toda la botella si fuera necesario.

—Vaciar una botella de Whisky no va a solucionar tus problemas —dijo una voz detrás suyo. Harry suspiró y volvió a tomarse la copa de un trago—. Bueno, si no me piensas escuchar, al menos comparte un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius? —preguntó tomando otra copa para su padrino.

—Dado a que tus padres están en una importante cena... tu madre me envió a ver qué te pasa.

—¿Y mamá cómo sabe que estoy aquí? —Sirius encarnó una ceja, señalando lo obvio— Ah... si, a veces se me olvida que ella es quien inventó todos esos hechizos de seguridad.

—Una de las mujeres más inteligentes y obsesivas que conozco, si me permites la observación —dijo sentándose al lado de su ahijado y bebiendo un trago de su Whisky—. Por cierto, si aceptas un consejo de quien ha bebido Whisky demasiadas veces, hazlo con calma o mañana será uno de tus peores días.

—Supongo que por algo papá y Remus bautizaron esto como tu bebida predilecta.

—Digamos que me he visto suficientes veces en esta situación como para reconocer esa forma de beber. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry negó con la cabeza, sin tener muchas ganas de contarle a su padrino su desastre amoroso. Por primera vez en su vida sentía algo más que atracción sexual hacia alguien y ese alguien era tan testaruda y orgullosa que decidía no darle importancia a lo que era obvio.

—Bueno, no hables. Lo puedo intuir. Solo diré, por más raro que parezca que yo diga esto, que ahogarte en alcohol no te va a servir de nada.

—Lo dice el que cada vez que se pelea con Emma está aquí vaciando toda la bodega— dio el último sorbo a su vaso y volvió a llenarlo. Hizo un gesto de dolor al agarrar la botella otra vez. Como suponía, se había roto el dedo índice de la mano derecha. Le había pegado mal al árbol.

—Justamente lo digo por eso, Harry. Me he peleado tantas veces con Emma durante tantos años, que he aprendido un par de cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Saber que la bebida no soluciona tus problemas pero sin embargo cada vez que te vuelves a pelear con Emma te seguimos encontrando aquí? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

—Digamos que para mi es una tradición... no la vuelvas la tuya. No es un ejemplo ideal para seguir. Además, tu madre me mataría. Y no sería lo mejor para un jefe de aurores— le sonrió antes de sacarle la botella para rellenarse el vaso y poder alejarla del alcance de su mano.

—No me voy a volver alcohólico por estar un día acá —Harry suspiró y miró su mano hinchada, debía arreglarse los huesos pero había una parte de él que prefería seguir sintiendo aquél dolor, pues lo distraía un poco de pensar en Ginny, en Wikens, en su dolor de cabeza y en todo lo que estaba pasando en su vida.

—No, probablemente no. ¿Me vas a decir qué pasó entre la pelirroja y tú?

—¿Cómo sabes que es Ginny?

—Verlos juntos en tu casa fue suficiente como para saber que no era exactamente una amiga.

Harry miró la copa y luego a su padrino. Sirius era una persona que admiraba profundamente. Había pasado por muchas cosas, entre ellas el destierro de su propia familia y, sin embargo, Sirius era una persona que siempre se mostraba alegre a pesar de todo. Si bien pasaba largos momentos en esa bodega junto a su padre y Remus, su padrino era alguien que siempre volvía a recuperar la alegría, no importaba que pasara.

—Sirius... ¿cómo es que tú y Emma siguen juntos?

Sirius lo pensó por un momento haciendo girar su vaso entre los dedos.

—Si te soy sincero, no lo se —dijo finalmente—. Emma ha aguantado muchas cosas de mi parte, no le digas que lo estoy admitiendo. No me mal entiendas, es divertido pelear con ella.

—Pero siempre se arreglan. Siguen juntos.

—Bueno, sí. Encontramos la manera, pero también sabemos que no somos nada el uno sin el otro. O al menos yo no soy nada sin ella.

Soltando un largo suspiro, Harry volvió a servirse Whisky. Ya estaba dejando de sentir la quemazón en su garganta al beberlo, estaba dejando de sentirle el sabor y sus sentidos empezaban a embotarse. Quizás era mejor así.

—Harry, yo no soy experto en esto del amor... De hecho tu padre sería el más indicado para dar consejos, es quien ha estado más tiempo en una relación estable. Pero si algo se... es que el amor nos llega a todos en diferentes momentos. Temprano, tarde... siempre llega a nosotros, aunque no de la manera y el momento que esperamos.

—No lo entiendo... ¿Y cómo sabes si llegó?

—El tiempo te lo dice —bebió otro trago— ¿Sabes, Harry? El amor no solo está personificado en alguien que te gusta. Está en muchas partes y llega de diferentes maneras. Cuando me fui de la casa de los Black, fui bien recibido con los Potter, me trataron como un hijo más, me mostraron que hay muchas formas de amor y que puede provenir de muchos lugares. Y si te preocupa saber si llegó la persona a quien vas a amar para toda la vida... bueno, si es la indicada, siempre encontrará la manera de volver a ti y tú de volver a ella. Por ejemplo, míralo a Remus... le costó, pero al final pudo admitir que alguien como él también merece tener un poco de amor y Teddy ya tiene siete años. Por suerte no adquirió su gusto por la carne cruda y heredó el carácter de Tonks... pero lo asumió.

—Y tú estás por convertirte en padre —aportó Harry con una leve sonrisa. Si debía admitirlo, su familia lo era todo para él. No sabía qué sería de él sin el cariño que sus padres, Sirius y Remus le habían dado.

—Quién lo diría. Ahhh... mi madre se revolcaría en su propia tumba si supiera que me casé y voy a tener hijos con una muggle —rió volviendo a alejar la botella de su ahijado—. Pero ya ves, a todos nos llegó en diferentes momentos y de diferentes maneras, pero nos llegó.

—El problema está en que no importa si me llegó o no me llegó. Ella tomó una decisión y fue terminar lo que ni siquiera empezó —cerró sus manos en dos puños sintiendo una corriente eléctrica de dolor subirle nuevamente por el brazo.

—Ya veo... no se si sea un consejo, pero ya sabes que James ha sido muchas veces rechazado por Lily. Incluso perdí la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que tu madre lo mandó a volar. Y a pesar de todo, James nunca se rindió. Habrán sido tres años seguidos los que estuvo intentando que Lily le diera una oportunidad hasta que finalmente en el último año, se la dio. ¿Qué te quiero decir con esto? —levantó el vaso de cristal y lo giró, haciendo que el líquido dorado diera vueltas— Eres igual a James, aunque un poco más tranquilo, como Lily... pero la tenacidad la tienes. Y, si en verdad la quieres, sé que insistirás hasta conseguirlo.

—No estoy en Hogwarts. No soy un niño para andar persiguiendo a una chica hasta que se decida a admitir lo que siente. Y tampoco dispongo del tiempo para... hacerlo —terminó de beber su quinto Whisky quedándose algo abombado, si hacía algún movimiento repentino sentía que las paredes empezaban a moverse.

—Entonces confía en que el destino los volverá a cruzar. Si tienen que estar juntos... lo estarán.

—Destino... qué ridículo que suena... demasiado... poético. Y... ¿sabes qué, Sirius? ¿Sabes qué? Ella es... ella es... una cobarde. Porque lo sé —levantó el dedo índice roto, ignorando el dolor con el alcohol que le había subido a la cabeza—. Sé que en realidad ella... siente lo mismo que yo. Solo que... decide huir. Es eso... una cobarde.

—Todos tienen sus tiempos para asumir las cosas, Harry. Quizás debas darle a ella el tiempo para darse cuenta que no tomó la decisión correcta —dijo levantándose de su asiento. Tomó la botella de Whisky que había bajado considerablemente y los dos vasos de cristal para guardarlos en su lugar—. Y quizás es momento de que dejes de beber o terminarás haciendo cosas de las que luego te arrepentirás. Confía en mi.

Harry suspiró largamente una vez más. Hundió el rostro entre sus manos preguntándose qué estaba haciendo a la vez que trataba de evitar que la cabeza le empezara a dar vueltas. Jamás había estado en un estado tan deplorable como en el que se encontraba en ese momento. Jamás se había visto deprimido por una mujer y de repente Ginny llegaba a su vida y volvía todo de cabeza. El cómo estaba con ella traía consecuencias sobre él como jefe, como amigo, como persona. Estaba perdido, era un tonto enamorado y abandonado. Sintió la mano de Sirius en su hombro y una reconfortarle presión.

—Ginny es una gran mujer, pero también es testaruda y orgullosa. Le tienes que dar un poco de tiempo.

Harry hizo una mueca y negó levemente con la cabeza. Sentía su dedo sumamente hinchado y se dijo que ya había llegado la hora de arreglarlo.

—No le cuentes esto a mis padres. Por favor —pidió suplicante luego de un largo silencio.

—¿Y desilusionar a tu madre porque no le vas a poder dar un nieto tan pronto como esperaba? Descuida, le voy a dar un tiempo más de felicidad. Además, soy tu padrino, no tengo por qué contarles nada a tus padres —Harry le sonrió en agradecimiento y Sirius le palmeó la espalda. Tomó la mano rota de Harry y con una floritura de la varita volvió a unir sus huesos de la forma correcta—. ¿Te conté que va a ser niña? La vamos a llamar Emily —dijo luego de un momento de silencio.

Aquella noticia le tomó por sorpresa, llenándole el pecho de emoción y haciéndole olvidar un poco sus penurias. Entre el alcohol que embotaba su cabeza no podía controlar sus impulsos o sus sentimientos. Sirius podía ser muchas veces un poco irritante o ególatra, pero siempre tenía esas actitudes sorprendentes de humildad y buen corazón. Harry se alegraba profundamente de tener un padrino como él.

—Te lo íbamos a contar después y con toda la familia, pero... ya que. También decidimos que, aunque ya eres padrino de Teddy, queremos que seas el padrino de Emily.

—Sirius... ¿hablas en... serio? —preguntó Harry sorprendido. Sirius asintió con la cabeza sonriendo y Harry no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa amplia con ojos algo aguados. Se le hinchaba el pecho de alegría y emoción por las palabras de su padrino—. Sirius, claro que sí. Sería un honor para mi ser el padrino de Emily.

Con esa emoción floreciendo en su pecho Harry no pudo evitar envolver a su padrino en un gran y fuerte abrazo.

—Sirius, gracias... por todo.

* * *

_¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Un poco más serio y dramático de lo normal ¿verdad?_

_Con respecto a este capítulo quise hacer una especie de homenaje a Sirius, de cómo lo imagino a él en caso de haber tenido una vida normal. Y si bien en el capítulo anterior resalté mucho su lado chistoso y fanfarrón, en este capítulo quise destacar su lado más bondadoso y sabio. Más de ese Sirius que todos conocemos y queremos. Es una escena que bien se podría haber dado con James o Lily, pero me pareció que Sirius se lo merecía un poco más. _

_¡Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente!_

_¡Muchas gracias por seguir acompañándome en cada capítulo!_


	10. El secreto de Ginny

_¡Hola a todos! Si, si, todavía sigo acá. _

_¡Muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Gracias a ellos me animan a seguir con esta historia y a buscar el mejor modo de contarla.  
Tarde un poquito más en publicar, ¡pero oigan! ¡capitulazo extra largo en compensación!_

_Este es un capítulo bastante esclarecedor con un par de condimentos fuertes, algo serio pero ya saben estamos en ese momento de la trama. Nos vamos acercando al final. Espero lo disfruten y no me la odien a Ginny._

_Dejen sus comentarios y críticas, como siempre, serán muy bien recibidas._

_¡Nos leemos el próximo cap!_

_¡Cuídense y sigan a salvo!_

* * *

Acostada en la cama e intentando dormir, sentía una molestia en su pecho que no esperaba sentir. La decisión que había tomado le tendría que haber dado la sensación de sacarse una mochila pesada de encima, pero al contrario de todo, estaba inquieta. La conversación, si es que se le podía decir así, se repetía constantemente en su cabeza y cada que podía recreaba una situación donde hubiese hecho algo diferente. Una palabra diferente, un gesto diferente. La imagen de Harry diciéndole, más bien gritándole, que estaba enamorado de ella le había dejado un sabor agridulce en la boca y cada vez que recordaba su cara o su voz en ese momento, su corazón empezaba a latir acelerado, las manos le temblaban... así que procuraba desviar sus pensamientos a otra cosa para calmarse. Nada había salido como imaginaba y se maldijo internamente por haber permitido que todo llegara demasiado lejos.

Cuando por fin el sueño la alcanzó, el sol de la madrugada estaba empezando a dominar el cielo. No habían pasado más de tres horas cuando escuchó un grito que le hizo pegar un salto de su cama, casi cayéndose al suelo por uno de los lados.

—¡GINNY WEASLEY!

Asustada miró a su alrededor encontrándose con la figura de su cuñada al lado de su cama. Hermione tenía los brazos cruzados y la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Estaba vestida elegante y llevaba un peinado prolijo, un rodete, como solía usarlo cuando iba a trabajar.

—¡AGH! ¡Hermione! ¡¿Por qué gritas así?! —molesta, arrojó la almohada a su cuñada, quien la esquivó con facilidad.

—¡No puedo creer que no me hayas contado lo de Harry! —reclamó indignada.

Entre el sopor del sueño, el haber dormido poco, el susto que se llevó dejándole el corazón latir a mil por hora y la presencia de Hermione, Ginny no podía entender lo que su cuñada le estaba reclamando.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De que hayas salido con Harry Potter! —exclamó. Al ver que Ginny no reaccionaba, chasqueó los dedos frente a ella varias veces. Se sentó en la cama mirándola de manera inquisitiva, esperando una respuesta— ¿Y bien?.

Ginny parpadeó varias veces, asimilando de a poco cada palabra. ¿Cómo es que Hermione sabía lo de Harry? No, era imposible que Hermione lo supiera, a no ser que...

—¿Acaso fue Luna? O no, ¡seguro fue Colin...! los voy a matar... —dijo mirando con enojo la puerta de su habitación, como si su mirada pudiera atravesar las paredes y llegar hasta sus amigos para hacerles un poco de daño.

—¿Entonces es... verdad? Esperaba que me dijeras que estaba loca... —murmuró Hermione esta vez sorprendida. Descruzó sus brazos y por primera vez Ginny notó que tenía una edición de El Profeta en la mano, debía ser el del día—. No me lo contaron tus amigos... está en El Profeta.

—¿Qué?

Lo que Hermione había dicho eran palabras que solo escuchaba en sus peores pesadillas. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? seguro estaba dormida, debía estar soñando y teniendo alguna de sus pesadillas. Llevo la mano a su brazo y se pellizcó, en un intento de despertar, pero le dolió. No podía ser verdad.

—Que está en El Profeta... lo publicaron en la edición matutina.

Todavía sin poder creer lo que Hermione decía, Ginny le arrebató el periódico de la mano con brusquedad. En la primera plana un gran fotografía de Wikens tenía el titular de buscado. Se ofrecía una recompensa de 5000 galeones a quienes dieran información sobre él. Había otros titulares menores con diferente información respecto a partidos de esa semana de Quidditch, un incidente menor en el Callejón Diagon y otros tanto más... pero el que a Ginny le importaba, el que le hacía saltar de pánico el corazón resaltaba con un: _¿Harry Potter enamorado? Un artículo por Rita Skeeter. pp.13_

—No... no —abrió con manos temblorosas el diario por la página trece rogando que todo fuera mentira.

Si el artículo estaba escrito por Skeeter, Ginny sabía que no podía esperar nada bueno de eso. Rita Skeeter era una bruja despiadada que hacía lo que fuera para poder tener una noticia que llamara la atención del mundo mágico, y si la noticia que tenía no era lo suficientemente interesante, inventaría lo que fuera para que se convirtiera en una noticia exclusiva de su autoría. Al llegar a la página trece, lo primero que saltó a su vista fue una fotografía de Harry de cuerpo completo. El Harry de la imagen estaba de espaldas sobre las calles del callejón Diagon y se giraba para mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia la cámara, era una fotografía vieja. Ginny leyó la nota bajo la atenta mirada de Hermione.

_Desde hace bastante tiempo que Harry Potter forma parte de la lista de los solteros más codiciados según Corazón de Bruja, pero ese título... ¿podría estar en peligro? _

_Según mis fuentes, se ha escuchado recientemente admitir a Harry Potter decir que está enamorado de nada más ni nada menos que, presten atención, Ginevra Weasley. ¿Quién es ella? preguntarán las lectoras más desilusionadas ante esta posibilidad. Ginevra Weasley es la nueva cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead, un gran descubrimiento según dicen los expertos de Quidditch, pero esta periodista se pregunta... ¿llegó solo ahí por talento? _

_Fuentes confiables le han confirmado a esta reportera que Harry habría estado saliendo con Ginevra desde hace un tiempo. Pero esto no termina acá, sino que mis fuentes me afirmaron que en el momento en que Harry le confirmó su enamoramiento, Weasley lo rechazó. Una gran esperanza para todas nosotras lectoras ya que Harry se mantendrá un tiempo más en la lista de solteros. Pero, esto deja un corazón roto para Harry Potter... ¿Es entonces una casualidad que justo cuando las Arpías anuncian a su nueva integrante, esta rechace a Harry? ¿O es que siempre lo usó con el objetivo de llegar más rápido a jugar con las Arpías? ¿Es entonces Ginevra Weasley una trepadora más interesada por ganar un puesto... ?_

Indignada, molesta, frustrada, furiosa, Ginny dejó de leer y arrugó el periódico en un bollo para luego arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación con un grito. No tenía palabras para describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

—¡No puedo creer que esa... esa... arpía escribiera esto! —bramó molesta— ¡Me quiere arruinar!

Quería golpear algo, quería destruir algo o mínimo buscar a Skeeter para cortarle un par de dedos y torturarla de la forma más lenta y dolorosa posible. Todo lo que había temido al proponerse a tener algún tipo de relación con Harry estaba sucediendo. El único día en que los dos se olvidaban de mirar alrededor para que nadie los siguiera... va y hay alguien escondido escuchando todo lo que decían.

—Entonces... ¿es verdad? —preguntó Hermione sin dar crédito a la reacción de la pelirroja—. Yo pensaba que era alguna de sus típicas mentiras... ¡Ginny! ¿por qué no me contaste?

—¡Porque no quería que esto pasara! —la miró sintiendo el enojo recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo—. Se supone que todo iba a terminar, que todo acabaría aquí... Esto lo hablamos ayer en la noche, así que tuvo que estar esa yegua o alguno de sus cómplices ahí con nosotros.

La boca de Hermione formó una O grande de sorpresa. Abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, buscando las palabras correctas para responder.

—No lo entiendo... ¿qué es lo que pasó entre ustedes? —Ginny negó con la cabezas sin decir nada— Entonces, el otro día que te vi en el ministerio y hablabas con Malfoy, ¿ya lo conocías?

—No, recién lo conocía.

—¿Ya estabas con Harry?

Ginny asintió con la cabeza sin querer entrar en los detalles del impass que había decidido o la apuesta que Harry y Draco habían hecho. Se sentía mareada y agobiada. Rita Skeeter había publicado un artículo que la defenestraba como profesional y como persona, y eso que había leído solo el principio de la nota. Sabía que ese artículo del demonio tendría consecuencias con respecto a lo que pasaría en los días subsiguientes. Lo peor de todo era que ella no podría hacer nada para cambiar los acontecimientos, ni volver atrás ni amenazar a Skeeter serviría de algo. Ante todo, se sentía frustrada e impotente, como si todo volviera a suceder.

—¿Tan mal les fue intentando tener una relación? —preguntó Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No... intentamos tener una relación —respondió luego de un momento. Si se quedaba callada Hermione podría sacar conclusiones equivocadas y por lo menos quería que las personas cercanas a ella supieran la verdad—. Cuando lo conocí... no sabía quién era. No, Hermione, sabes que no leo nada que no tenga que ver con Quidditch... —dijo ante la mirada de ella—, la cuestión es que... descubrimos que teníamos algún tipo de química... y solo quisimos un relación meramente sexual, sin problemas. Pero... agh... tenía que salir todo mal. Se empezó a complicar y yo... él tenía que enamorarse, tenía que...

—Conozco a Harry desde el colegio. Nunca fuimos cercanos, pero se que mala persona no es, sí un poco serio, terco, gruñón pero... ¿Entonces...?

—No. Harry es todo eso y mucho más a lo que todo el mundo cree... le gusta aparentar. Es atento, amable, inteligente, puede llegar incluso a ser algo dulce —desvió la mirada al tiempo que su voz se iba apagando al hablar de el auror.

—No te entiendo, Ginny. Si te gusta, porque es obvio que te gusta... ¿por qué irte cuando declara abiertamente que está enamorado de ti?

—No, no lo entenderías... Yo... es... no lo entenderías —volvió a negar con la cabeza sintiendo cómo se le empezaba a formar un nudo en la garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando calmarse.

—Si no intentas explicar...

¿Cómo le iba a explicar lo que sentía si ella misma no estaba segura de ello? ¿Cómo le iba a explicar sus motivos si una parte de ella todavía seguía avergonzada, queriendo olvidarse de todo? No podía explicarse ni con Hermione, ni con nadie... y ahora ese artículo la difamaba como persona ante todo el mundo mágico. Se había prometido no ser famosa por salir con Harry y ahora no solo estaba convirtiéndose en una persona más famosa, sino en la responsable de "romperle" el corazón a Harry y de usarlo para conseguir su puesto en las Arpías.

—¿Te das cuenta que me dejó como una interesada? ¿Que ahí dice claramente que lo usé para llegar a las Arpías?

—¿En serio crees que alguien se va a tragar esa tontería? —Hermione la miró con el ceño fruncido— ¡Es claro que llegaste con tu propio esfuerzo, basta solo mirarte jugar para saber lo fantástica que eres!

—¡JA! Las fanáticas de Harry me van a volver loca.

De solo pensar en el grupito que enloquecía cada vez que veía a Harry, se sintió abrumada. Hermione parecía tenerle lástima aunque, Ginny estaba segura de tanto que la conocía, lo que más le estaría pasando por la cabeza era la culpa por ser ella quien le había hecho empezar el día con el pie izquierdo.

—¡GINNY! ¡GINNY!

Hermione y Ginny pegaron un sobresalto cuando Luna y Colin entraron a la habitación de sopetón y a los gritos. Colin llevaba en su mano el periódico de esa mañana y Ginny pudo notar que ya tenía abierto El Profeta en la página trece, donde estaba la nota. Con un grito ahogado se dejó caer sobre la cama cubriéndose el rostro. Esa era una de las reacciones que tendría que aguantar durante toda la semana.

—¡OH! Hermione... hola —saludó Luna al percatarse de su presencia.

—¡Los saludos para después! —exclamó Colin extendiendo el periódico frente a él para que pudieran ver lo importante— ¡Miren esto! ¡¿Es verdad?!

—Sí, Colin, ya lo vimos... ya Ginny lo vio —dijo Hermione al ver que Ginny seguía recostada con el rostro perdido entre las manos. Con un gesto rápido le indicó que siguiera explicando ella—. Y... sí, es verdad al menos la parte en que Harry le dijo que estaba enamorado y que ella lo rechazó.

Colin desencajó la mandíbula y miró incrédulo a su amiga. Luna, por su parte, le dirigió una mirada comprensiva.

—¡¿ESTÁS LOCA?! —gritó indignado. Ginny soltó un gemido desde su lugar— ¡ES HARRY POTTER!

—¡Colin! —chilló Hermione escandalizada por su reacción.

—¡Esa bruja! ¿Con qué derecho se ve para publicar semejante tontería? ¿No sabe lo que es la privacidad? —preguntó Luna con empatía, sentándose en la cama junto a Hermione.

—Cuando se trata de Rita Skeeter, no existe privacidad —respondió Hermione—. Es una verdadera ogra.

—Yo todavía no puedo creer que hayas rechazado a Harry Potter —indignado dejó escapar un suspiro—. Pero de igual forma, mejor que no me la cruce, porque va a conocer lo que es meterse con mi amiga.

—Ojalá sí me la cruce yo —dijo Ginny volviendo a sentarse—. Juro que si me la cruzo le mostraré lo que es meterse con un Weasley.

* * *

Llevaba una semana desastrosa. Toda consecuencia posible que se había imaginado a partir del artículo que habían publicado en El Profeta, había sucedido. El primer día después de ese suceso en que había ido al entrenamiento, todas sus compañeras de equipo la recibieron igual que Colin, sorprendidas y a la vez fascinadas en saber cómo era Harry. Ginny nunca había lamentado tanto ir a un entrenamiento como ese día, aunque, debía admitir, sentía un gran alivio ante el apoyo que le brindaron todas al defender su talento. Por otro lado, su predicción había dado en el clavo, se había convertido en el blanco de las fanáticas de Harry. Todos los días recibía correo dirigido a ella en donde le decían de todo menos bonita; recibía cartas de todo tipo donde la insultaban, la acusaban de trepadora o aprovechadora; había recibido vociferadores y hasta alguna que otra carta que contenía una poción para hacerle llenar las manos de horribles granos de pus. Colin y Luna se habían empecinado en quemar todo el correo sin importar de quienes provinieran las cartas. Incluso tuvo que soportar a toda su familia preguntarle si aquello era o no verdad, sus hermanos se turnaban en los días para conseguir que dijera algo y volverla loca.

Había dejado de leer el periódico, las revistas e intentado ignorar todo a su alrededor, incluido a las fanáticas de Harry pelearse con sus propios fanáticos a la salida del campo de entrenamiento. Según Hermione, en algún momento se tendrían que calmar.

Lo que no estaba en calma era su propio corazón. Había comenzado una especie de guerra interna consigo misma desde momento en que Harry había empezado a aparecer todas las noches en sus sueños. Soñaba con situaciones vividas junto a él y otras no tanto, pero siempre, sin falta, estaba él. ¿Acaso hasta su cabeza se había complotado con la vida para volverla loca? Pasaba noches en vela, tratando de pensar en cualquier otra cosa para evitar soñar con él, pero cuando dejaba a sus pensamientos divagar la imagen de Harry aparecía frente a ella. Uno de esos días en que había pasado la noche en vela, había tenido el estúpido impulso de aparecer en el Valle de Godric sin tener muy en claro sus intenciones. Cuando estuvo frente a la cerca de su casa su corazón se aceleró tanto que salió corriendo antes de darse cuenta que podía haber desaparecido. En resumidas cuentas, estaba enloqueciendo.

Había finalizado el último entrenamiento de la semana y solo quería darse una ducha caliente para sacarse el frío que el viento le había dejado en los huesos. Tenía la intención de desaparecer lo más pronto posible antes de encontrarse con alguna de las locas fanáticas de Harry ya que esa noche tenía la cena semanal en La Madriguera y pretendía llegar lo más serena posible o Fred y George la sacarían de quicio en un santiamén.

—Ginny —Elin Samay, su capitana, se acercó a ella con paso apresurado—. ¿Te puedo robar un minuto?

El corazón se le paró por un momento al escuchar a su capitana. Si Elin quería hablar con ella podía significar muchas cosas, pero la más probable, y también a la que más le temía, era a la advertencia que le haría por su rendimiento en los últimos entrenamientos. Con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, su concentración había disminuido un poco, por lo que ella había duplicado el tiempo de entrenamiento utilizándolo también como distracción.

—Claro... dime.

Elin le indicó que la siguiera con un gesto de la cabeza. Se encaminaron hacia un costado del campo alejado de los vestuarios.

—Se acerca el último partido del año —dijo Elin con tono serio. Ginny sintió un escalofrío bajar por su columna—. Y sé que has tenido una semana particular...

—Espera, Elin —se apresuró a cortarla, teniendo miedo por lo que le podría llegar a decir—. No quiero que pienses que esto me va a impedir jugar...

—¡Hey! Calma —la frenó poniendo las manos frene a ella—. Sí, quiero que todas estén cien por ciento concentradas para el último partido y sé que lo estarás. Lo que necesito es que te relajes un poco con los entrenamientos. Noté que te estás exigiendo demasiado, y eso que soy una persona a la que le fascina ver el esfuerzo, pero me parece que te estás excediendo y que ese exceso es lo que te distrae más en el momento del juego.

Ginny sintió que el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando Elin dijo que sabía que estaría concentrada para el partido. Y si bien ella le pedía que se calmara con el entrenamiento, no estaba segura si podría cumplir con su pedido. El entrenar se había convertido en una manera de mantenerse ocupada y distraída. Lo necesitaba.

—Es... lo entiendo. Gracias...

Elin asintió con la cabeza y emprendió la vuelta a los vestuarios.

—¿Has leído hoy El Profeta? —preguntó con cautela, caminando a paso lento.

—Bueno... —miró a su capitana extrañada. Ella jamás se metía en la vida privada de sus integrantes si no era estrictamente necesario—, últimamente no estoy leyendo ningún periódico.

—Me lo imaginaba... —para sorpresa de Ginny, Elin sacó una edición de El Profeta de ese día y se lo tendió—. Pues, si puedes tomar el consejo de tu capitana, te diría que la edición de hoy, la leas.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay? —preguntó desconfiada.

—Solo hazme caso.

Elin le colocó el periódico en la mano y le guiñó el ojo antes de irse. Ginny miró El Profeta enrollado en su mano con algo de miedo. ¿Qué habría ahí para que Elin se molestara en llevarle personalmente esa edición para que la leyera? ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Leerlo en ese momento? ¿Dejarlo para después? ¿Tirarlo? Apretó el diario entre sus manos y caminó hacia los vestuarios. Si se iba a enfrentar a lo que fuera que hubiera dentro de ese diario, primero se daría una larga y relajante ducha caliente.

Al desenrollar El Profeta y leer los titulares, le costó entender lo que estaba viendo. Una imagen del rostro de Harry ocupaba la parte central del periódico dejando relucir, en su mejilla derecha, la cicatriz que se había ganado en la pelea contra Wikens, lo que le daba el indicio de que la foto era nueva. El titular, resaltado en letra negra y grande, indicaba _"Entrevista exclusiva con Harry Potter"_, y en letra más chica _"por Rita Skeeter"_. Ginny tuvo que verlo y leerlo varias veces para poder asimilarlo. Harry le había dado una entrevista a Rita Skeeter... ¿desde cuándo Harry daba entrevistas exclusivas y sobre todo a alguien como Rita Skeeter? En uno de sus encuentros, Harry le había revelado que nunca había dado una entrevista ni lo haría ya que detestaba esa atención. De hecho, cuando alguien debía hablar con un periodista, Harry enviaba a Draco Malfoy para ello. Entonces, ¿por qué darle una entrevista a Skeeter? A pesar del baño caliente Ginny sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna, haciendo que la piel se volviera de gallina.

Abrió el periódico con lentitud en la página de la entrevista y comenzó a ojearla rápidamente. En ella, Rita Skeeter daba una introducción respecto a Harry como nuevo Jefe de Aurores, dado a conocer públicamente hacía dos días por el mismo Ministro de la magia, Kinsgley Shacklebolt. Luego de una breve presentación, Skeeter comenzaba a introducir su último caso, el de los muggles torturados y de Wikens como infiltrado en el cuartel de aurores, para dar inicio a las preguntas.

Por un momento, aunque le resultara extraño el motivo por el cual Harry había dado aquella entrevista, sintió algo de alivio. Una parte de ella había temido que la entrevista tratara de otra cosa. Con más calma se dispuso a leer el resto del artículo, pero en cuanto leyó la primer pregunta su mundo volvió a tomar un giro repentino, mareandola por un momento.

_RS: Permíteme comenzar con un tema en particular interesante para todos mis lectores. Estos días se ha hablado mucho respecto a lo que se dice que es tu nuevo interés amoroso. Con esto me refiero a Ginevra Weasley, la cazadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. _

_Harry Potter me hace un gesto con la mano frenándome de golpe, sin dejarme terminar la pregunta respecto a cómo se encuentra sentimentalmente en estos momentos, después de su primer rechazo conocido. Se lo ve algo molesto y me mira con el ceño fruncido. Cruza sus brazos sobre el pecho._

_HP: Lo único que voy a decir respecto a este tema, y no voy a permitir más preguntas al respecto, es que no tengo nada que ver con Ginevra Weasley. Ella llegó hasta donde está por su propio talento. Eso lo pueden ver fácilmente con tan solo verla jugar. Además, ni siquiera conozco a la capitana de las Arpías y a lo sumo lo podrían haber corroborado con ella primero antes de inventar tonterías. Y si tienen dudas al respecto del talento de Weasley, jueguen un partido contra ella y compruébenlo por ustedes mismos. Así que, dejen de hablar idioteces, que hay cosas más importantes que hacer que poner en duda el talento de una jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead. _

En la entrevista, tal como había pedido Harry, no había más preguntas sobre ella ni se hacía mención respecto a su persona. Leyó varias veces la respuesta de Harry incapaz de creer que lo que estaba escrito allí fuera verdad. Estaba confundida y ya no sabía qué pensar. Su corazón era un torbellino de sentimientos y tenía tantas ganas de llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no tenía. Meneó la cabeza intentando deshacerse de esa sensación y tomó aire profundamente. Debía tranquilizarse e ir a la casa de sus padres o llegaría tarde para la cena y no era algo que su madre tolerara, no cuando se trataba de la cena familiar.

* * *

Ni bien había llegado a la Madriguera, le había dado un largo y profundo abrazo a cada uno de sus padres, especialmente a su madre. Sentía la necesidad de recibir el consuelo como cuando era chica, cuando corría a sus brazos porque Ron la golpeaba por jugarle una broma junto a los gemelos, necesitaba el cariño de sus brazos para que le hicieran un mimo a su alma perturbada.

Con sus hermanos, todo era más fácil. Cada que hacían una pregunta referida a las notas que habían salido en El Profeta, ella los trataba de ignorantes por creerse cada tontería y dejaba de contestarles. Para el resto de la tarde, se entretuvo volando con sus sobrinas Victorie y Molly, hijas de Bill y Percy. Las cargaba en su escoba y las llevaba a dar una vuelta escuchando sus risas y su alegría. Lo que fuera para despejar un poco su cabeza.

Con la necesidad de estar un rato sola, en cuanto vio su oportunidad se escabulló a su antiguo cuarto donde se dejo caer en la cama soltando un largo suspiro. Sus padres mantenían su habitación tal cual la había dejado. En la pared todavía estaba su póster de la antigua capitana de las Arpías Gwenog Jones, había perdido un poco su color y los movimientos eran lentos, pero todavía se la podía ver en todo su esplendor. El escritorio que estaba bajo la ventana seguía tal cual lo había dejado, con alguno de sus antiguos libros escolares sobre él y algún que otro pergamino. Dejó salir otro suspiro mirando el techo, algo inclinado. Amaba esas reuniones familiares y compartir con todos, incluso había llegado a armar una especie de lista de sus cuñadas favoritas, aunque había tenido que modificarla mucho por culpa de Charlie y Fred quienes cambiaban de novia como de calzón. La lista estaba encabezada por Hermione y Angelina, una ex capitana del equipo de Griffyndor en Hogwarts y novia de su hermano George, con quien podía hablar mucho de Quidditch; le seguía Fleur, una rubia francesita con algo de Veela que le resultaba odiosa y era la mujer de su hermano Bill; y la finalizaba Audrey, la esposa de Percy con el cual compartía hasta la cara de amargada. Ginny había creído, en su momento, que nadie podría superar a Fleur hasta que llegó Audrey, una mujer de muy poco humor. Ideal para Percy.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado recostada cuando Hermione entró golpeando antes la puerta. Cerró la puerta tras de si y se sentó en la silla dejando que el silencio se instale un rato entre las dos. Ginny la miró un momento dudando si pedirle que se fuera o no.

—Te están esperando para cenar —dijo Hermione luego de un rato—. Les dije que te ayudaría a buscar lo que necesitaras, que empezaran sin nosotras.

—Gracias —murmuró Ginny con la mirada perdida en las marcas del techo.

—Imagino que estás así porque leíste El Profeta de hoy —se aventuró a afirmar. Ginny soltó un suspiro que le confirmó la suposición—. ¿Cómo estás?

—No lo sé... confundida —se sentó en la cama para mirar a su amiga—. ¿Por qué hacer esto?

Hermione le sonrió con algo de culpa reflejado en su rostro. Movía la pierna algo nerviosa y jugaba con sus dedos, parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para revelarle lo que a simple vista sabía y ella no.

—Ginny, hay algo que te tengo que decir. Tengo que hacer un mea culpa en este asunto.

—¿Cómo? —frunció el ceño sin comprender.

—Bueno... después de que me confesaras que lo que había escrito Skeeter era verdad y después de ver el estado en que te encontrabas... me propuse buscarla —comenzó a hablar todavía moviendo su pierna de manera nerviosa—. Busqué toda información posible de ella para poder encontrar algo con qué amenazarla. Pero me estaba costando acceder a su documentación, por lo que... tuve que recurrir a Harry.

—¿Que?

—Eso, escucha. Cuando fui a su oficina y le pedí los papeles, me los dio de inmediato sin decir nada. Los tenía en su cajón, así que deduje que estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo. Después, solo me pidió por favor que si la encontraba o si llegaba a encontrar algo que fuera de utilidad, le avisara de inmediato —Ginny escuchaba con atención, casi sin mostrar reacción alguna—. Resulta que hice un pequeño descubrimiento que toca la ilegalidad. Skeeter es una animago no registrada, así que le avisé a Harry de mis suposiciones y la fuimos a buscar. Queríamos que se retractara pero ella decía que no podía borrar lo que ya estaba escrito. Que no había nada que hacer, así que Harry la amenazó con llevársela a Azkaban por ser un animago no registrado. Entonces dijo que admitir que todo lo que dijo era mentira no sería la mejor forma de volver atrás y propuso, obvio que solo por su afán de querer mantener su estado en secreto, la idea de que Harry le diera una entrevista exclusiva donde ella le haría una pregunta sobre ti, él respondiera lisa y llanamente y siguieran con otro tema. Harry lo pensó un momento, pero accedió con la condición de que él y yo revisáramos qué era lo que se publicaría. Desde ya te digo, Skeeter tiene prohibido escribir sobre ustedes de acá a que se muera, Harry la amenazó un poco... bastante —. Hermione la miró con atención, viendo cómo la pelirroja asimilaba cada palabra de su relato —. ¿Sabes... que Harry jamás da notas? —preguntó con lentitud y cautela—. Solo lo hizo por ti.

Cada palabra que había dicho Hermione era un golpe para su corazón. Había despreciado a Harry y él seguía haciendo cosas por ella. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil todo? ¿Por qué no podían simplemente olvidarlo y volver a una vida normal? Se había prometido tantas cosas en su vida y ahora todos sus ideales tambaleaban sobre una cuerda floja.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Hermione luego de un tiempo.

Ginny lo pensó por un momento. ¿Qué de todo lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza debía contarle a su amiga?

—Que... debo darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por mi. Y por no contarle a Ron...

—Ginny, eres mi cuñada y mi amiga... de eso no tienes nada que agradecer. Pero... quisiera que me seas sincera con lo que te pasa, porque no termino de entender cómo te sientes.

¿Cómo serle sincera con lo que le pasaba si ni ella misma era sincera con sus sentimientos? Tomó aire lentamente. Quizás, si le explicaba a Hermione... si le contaba lo que guardaba desde hacía tanto tiempo, ella entendería... ella podría ayudarle a entenderse. Estaba a punto de hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta que se abrió de pronto, ninguna de las dos había escuchado a alguien acercarse.

—Hermione, Ginny, ¿qué tanto buscan que tardan tanto? —preguntó Ron entrando al cuarto sin siquiera pedir permiso—. Todos estamos esperando a que bajen. Mamá dice que se enfría la comida.

—Ya vamos, Ron —bufó Ginny mirando a su hermano con molestia. En esa familia seguía sin existir la privacidad.

—¡Pero si no están haciendo nada! Mamá se va a enojar si no están en la cena.

—Cariño —Hermione se acercó a su novio hablándole con un tono demasiado dulce para el parecer de Ginny—. Necesito hablar con tu hermana de algo de la boda... ¿podrías disculparnos con tu mamá por favor? Diles que cenen tranquilos y que cuando terminen te de a degustar las tortas que hizo para elegir el sabor de la de nuestra boda.

—¿Sin ti? —preguntó Ron con sorpresa. Al escuchar la posibilidad de degustar tortas, Ron parecía haberse olvidado de cualquier otra cosa.

—Confío en que elegirás un buen sabor. Así que... cúbrenos por favor.

Ron sonrió tontamente cuando Hermione le acarició la mejilla y besó sus labios.

—De acuerdo, pero me debes una grande. Mira que cubrirte con mamá no será nada fácil.

—Luego te compenso, amor —Hermione le guiño un ojo y lo volvió a besar antes de sacarlo del cuarto. Cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando Ron se fue—. De acuerdo... ¿en qué estábamos?

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior algo indecisa. Miró la puerta con inseguridad. ¿Ron se habría ido? ¿estaría escuchando detrás de la puerta? Quizás sus hermanos estarían usando su tonto invento de las orejas extensibles. ¿Por qué no había pensado antes esa posibilidad? ¿Por qué había sido tan torpe?

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hermione volviendo a acercarse a la silla.

—No debí hablar sin... saber si... ¿sabes qué? Mejor bajemos.

—Ginny... —sin estar dispuesta a dejarlo ahí, Hermione sacó la varita y apuntó a la puerta para cerrarla y silenciarla—. Un _Muffliato _bastará... ¿qué ibas a decir?

Ginny soltó un suspiro. Sentía su corazón latir con rapidez, pues por primera vez en su vida hablaría de una experiencia de su vida que había intentado dejar en el olvido con desesperación. Pero... ¿por dónde empezar?

—¿Sabes? Lo extraño —confesó finalmente.

—¿Entonces por qué le dijiste que no cuando se confesó?

—Porque hace mucho tiempo me prometí a mi misma no volver a depender de algún hombre. Me prometí no dejar que ninguno me separe de mis objetivos... otra vez.

—¿A qué te refieres con otra vez?

Tomó aire, sintiendo su cabeza volver a inundarse de recuerdos que habría querido enterrar en lo más profundo de su alma.

—Jamás le conté esto a nadie... y confío en que tú tampoco lo harás, ni siquiera a Ron —Hermione asintió con la cabeza, seria—. Cuando estaba en Ilvermorny... en mis primeros años, me había enamorado tontamente de un chico. Se llamaba Chris, él... era el típico chico popular que se hacía el malo y con que toda niña tonta sueña. Nunca había creído que podría notar mi existencia, hasta que... cuando tenía quince años, me notó —movía sus manos de manera nerviosa recordando cómo Cris le había endulzado el oído tanto que ella era capaz de hacer todo lo que él le pidiera—. Empezó a... hablar conmigo. Era... realmente era dulce, inteligente, encantador. El chico ideal con quien toda mujer sueña. Incluso parecía haber madurado para ese tiempo. Él era del último año en ese entonces.

Hermione, se tapó la boca horrorizada, suponiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—No me digas que...

No hacía falta que completara la frase para saber qué era lo que quería decir. Ginny hizo una mueca con la boca antes de responder.

—No exactamente —prosiguió. La cara de Hermione mas sin embargo, no cambió—. Un domingo, justo unos días antes de que empezaran los exámenes y aprovechando que la mayoría de los estudiantes estarían estudiando, me dijo que me quería mostrar un lugar que casi nadie conocía. Era una habitación que parecía abandonada, bastante oculta. Bueno... no hace falta que te diga para qué me llevó allí —hizo una pausa para tomar aire profundamente, infundiéndose un poco de valor—. Se puso intenso, hasta me había quitado mi varita. Le dije que no quería, que me quería ir, que tenía que estudiar. Se enojó. Jamás lo había visto así, golpeó la pared, justo al lado de mi cara. Siguió insistiendo y yo no... no tenía mi varita, así que le dije que si...

Ginny bajó la cabeza, todavía avergonzada de si misma, de su debilidad. Hermione, todavía espantada por la revelación que le estaba haciendo, hizo el ademán de querer abrazarla, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza. Necesitaba estabilidad emocional y un abrazo no ayudaría en eso. Solo la quebraría en dos.

—Estoy bien, pasó hace mucho.

—No, claro que no estás bien... nadie podría estar bien despúes de eso, no importa el tiempo que pase.

Ginny le sonrió, intentando tranqulizarla. Después de lo que le había sucedido, había practicado mucho tiempo para poner una sonrisa en su rostro y que nadie de su familia sospechara nada.

—La cuestión... —continuó tratando de evitar que Hermione indagara más profundamente en sus sentimientos. Era una persona rota en mil pedazos y rearmada con torpeza—, es que cuando terminó, se fue y me dejó sola. Me quedé... Al otro día me ignoraba completamente y empezó a correr el rumor por toda la escuela de que yo estaba loca, mal de la cabeza... que estaba diciendo mentiras y unas cuantas cosas más. Después de un par de días de estar deprimida y sintiéndome usada y pisoteada, me dije a mi misma que nunca jamás volvería a permitir que eso pasara otra vez. No iba a soltar ni una sola lágrima más. No iba a depender nunca más de un hombre, no iba a dejar que ninguno me sacara de mis objetivos. También ese año acrecenté un poco la fama de mi locura porque a todo aquel que me molestaba, le lanzaba el maleficio de mocomurciélagos.

—Por dios, Ginny... —Hermione tenía los ojos anegados en lágrimas, la miraba con lástima. Esa era una mirada que aborrecía, pues ella misma se había visto de esa manera durante mucho tiempo—, esto que me cuentas, es un horror. Por más que le hayas dado el consentimiento, fue... te obligó mediante el miedo. No quiero ni imaginar lo que habrás sentido... ¿Por qué nunca lo contaste?

—Simplemente no quise verme tan débil como esa vez.

—¡Eras una niña de quince años, Ginny! ¿De qué debilidad me estás hablando?

—Ya todo esto pasó Hermione. Además nadie me hubiese creído. Cosas como esas no pasaban en Ilvermorny —lo que en realidad le había impedido hablar en ese momento, era la vergüenza que se daba a sí misma por ser tan débil—. Solo quiero que me entiendas... es por esto que estoy tan confundida con Harry. Estuve tanto tiempo alejada de cualquier tipo de relación que... no lo se. Me dio miedo, miedo que... Harry no me conoce por completo.

—Ginny... llevaste una carga tan grande guardada dentro tuyo por tanto tiempo y en soledad... que jamás te diste la oportunidad de perdonarte —dijo Hermione comprensiva.

—¿Perdonarme?

—Si, por pensar que fuiste débil... una persona débil, no hubiese soportado lo que tú. Una persona débil no se hubiese recompuesto sola. No te valoras lo suficiente y tampoco debiste sentir vergüenza de lo que te pasó. Solo ese mal nacido merece sentir vergüenza de lo que hizo. Ojalá se pudra en su propio infierno...

Ginny miró a su cuñada con renovado cariño. Unas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos sin que ella las pudiera contener. Las palabras de Hermione y la firmeza con que decía aquello eran como ponerle una curita a una gran herida, pero por algún lado se empezaba y eso era más de lo que había tenido en nueve años. Si bien era cierto que esa era una historia pasada, también era cierto que era una herida que jamás había sanado y que la acompañaba en cada experiencia de su vida, haciendo que huyera para resguardarse.

—Perdóname —pidió limpiándose las lágrimas con la mano.

—Jamás me pidas perdón por sentir—Hermione se acercó a la pelirroja y la envolvió entre sus brazos— ¿Sabes? Skeeter le dio a Harry la oportunidad de que desmintiera su enamoramiento por ti... él la rechazó sin dudarlo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sorprendida ante la nueva revelación.

—Luego de terminar con Skeeter se lo pregunté. Me dijo que él solo quería borrar las mentiras.

—Fui injusta con él —admitió separándose un poco de la castaña para recomponerse—. Pero... yo no se si puedo...

—¿Sabes, Ginny? —tomó su mano con delicadeza—. Mi mamá cuando era chica me decía que a veces las cosas que más miedo nos dan, son las que más valen la pena. Si no permites que Harry te conozca, si no le das la oportunidad de elegir por él mismo, ¿cómo sabrás si no te estás perdiendo una gran oportunidad? Entiendo que te da miedo amar, pero si tampoco te das tu la oportunidad, ¿cómo sabes si realmente puedes o no amar?

—Pero... ir y decirle que me arrepentí... dios, me va a creer una desquiciada y con motivo.

—No si le explicas lo que a mi. Dale la oportunidad de escucharte, estoy segura de que entenderá y... que saldría a buscar a ese tal Chris para darle una lección en nombre de todos los que te amamos.

—Gracias, Hermione —le sonrió con sinceridad y de corazón.

Contar su primera y espantosa, experiencia sexual le había resultado extrañamente sanador. Por más doloroso que hubiese sido revivir el momento y aunque hubieran pasado años, el dolor, el desprecio y la vergüenza que había sentido en su momento la seguían acompañando. Y el hecho de poder haber compartido un poco de todo eso, le había alivianado un poco el peso de su tormento.

—No me agradezcas... solo prométeme que te darás una oportunidad de amar. Encontrar a alguien a quien amar y que ese amor sea devuelto... no tiene comparación con nada en el mundo.

—Lo prometo. Solo... no sé cómo voy a hacer. No puedo aparecer de la nada y explicarle todo.

—Pues, pensaremos juntas cuál será la mejor manera —Hermione sonrió amplamente—. No te había contado que Harry es uno de mis invitados para la boda, ¿no?


	11. La magia es poder

_¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo los trata la cuarentena? ¿Ya están un poco más libres?  
__Por acá yo volví un poco a la rutina, por eso es que me demoré un poco en este capítulo. El trabajo y el estudio sacan bastante tiempo.  
__¡Hoy toca un capitulazo! Si, así es, capitulazo. Como nos estamos acercando al final, no quise dejar esta parte de la historia inconclusa, así que por esta vez dejamos un poco la comedia y el romance de lado. _

_Como siempre, agradezco a todo aquel que se toma un tiempito para leerme y comentar sus opiniones. Son una caricia al alma. _

_Sin mucho más que decir, los dejo leer. Espero saber sus opiniones._

_¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

Aquel día su oficina parecía más lúgubre de lo normal. Las luces amarillas que lo iluminaban todo parecían haber perdido vitalidad, dejando todo su alrededor en una penumbra casi total. Su escritorio, como siempre repleto de pergaminos, periódicos, plumas e informes, parecía más caótico de lo normal. Los libros que cubrían una de las paredes, parecían fundirse con las sombras. Harry Potter no estaba seguro si lo que percibía a su alrededor era real o si tan solo era el cansancio acumulado que sentía por los días anteriores, y la noche pasada que no había podido dormir, que le pasaban factura haciéndolo sentir como si llevara una mochila llena de piedras sobre su espalda.

Llevaba el periódico del día anterior en la mano y a pesar de tener los lentes puestos, tenía que entrecerrar los ojos para poder enfocar las letras ante él, forzando su vista. Leyó y releyó varias veces la nota preguntándose si aquella había sido la mejor decisión. Se sentía como en una partida de cartas, decisiva, final, donde las cartas que le habían tocado estaban más o menos bien y el éxito de la partida dependiera de cómo él jugara sus cartas. Se dijo que aquella había sido la mejor decisión, casi como queriendo convencerse a sí mismo.

Miró el periódico nuevamente, deteniendo su vista en la fotografía de su propio rostro. La mirada que le devolvía la imagen tenía un tono algo amenazador, como si lo estuviera juzgando por sus acciones. Desvió los ojos incapaz de mantener su propia mirada, fue entonces cuando se volvió a encontrar con el nombre de la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba en sus pensamientos, torturándolo con el recuerdo. Cada vez que ella aparecía en sus pensamientos se veía envuelto en un torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos... el recuerdo de sus labios carnosos al besarla, la suavidad de su piel al acariciarla, el perfume de flores que desprendía su cabello cada vez que lo movía, la lluvia de pecas que le cubría el rostro y el cuerpo de una manera tan perfecta que era algo poético, y el recuerdo de la estela de corriente eléctrica que le dejaba en el cuerpo cada vez que ella lo acariciaba.

Desde que había discutido con Ginny y le había declarado abiertamente que estaba enamorado de ella, no la había vuelto a ver. Había cumplido con su palabra y a pesar de estar muriéndose de ganas por ir a verla, no la había buscado. Los días posteriores a la nota que lo exponía como un hombre enamorado, Harry se había arrepentido por completo de la forma en que se lo había confesado. Había sido descuidado, se había dejado llevar por los sentimientos y se había olvidado de su entorno, de quién era, y por su descuido Ginny estaba pagando las consecuencias al verse expuesta como caza fortuna. Incluso su madre lo había ido a visitar, extasiada con la idea de ver a su hijo enamorado. También, por culpa de la nota, se había visto obligado a sacar su vieja capa de invisibilidad para escaparse de las periodistas de Corazón de Bruja, decepcionadas por no haber sido ellas las que tuvieran la primicia de un posible romance; se había tenido que acostumbrar a llevar la capa consigo a todos lados para así evitar llamar la atención. Enojado consigo mismo por ser tan descuidado, había dedicado gran parte de su tiempo en investigar a Rita Skeeter, buscando algo que pudiera utilizar para hacerla retractarse de la nota. Para su fortuna, Hermione Granger había aparecido en su oficina con el mismo objetivo, lo cual fue de gran ayuda. Fue en ese entonces que había decidido jugar un par de cartas con la esperanza de obtener resultados pronto.

Estaba volviendo a releer la nota cuando golpearon la puerta de su oficina.

—Señor Potter —Rebecca, su secretaria, se asomó por la puerta luego de que Harry le diera el permiso de entrar—. La señorita Granger ya está aquí para su reunión.

—Perfecto, Rebbeca. Hazla pasar y por favor ve a buscar a Malfoy y a Tonks, que están retrasados.

—Sí, señor— con un asentimiento de cabeza, su secretaria se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a Hermione cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Dejando a un lado el periódico, Harry se levantó de su asiento sonriendo con cansancio.

—Gracias por venir, Hermione —saludó estrechándole la mano.

—Siendo sincera, me llamó la atención que me citaras. Pero, no hay problema. ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Calma, faltan dos personas más. Ponte cómoda por favor.

Hermione, escaneó rápidamente el escritorio de Harry con una mirada antes de sentarse en una de las butacas. Harry ocupó su lugar nuevamente consciente de la ansiedad de su invitada por saber el motivo de su llamado.

—¿Te puedo ofrecer un té o algo para beber?

—No, te agradezco.

—Por cierto —para hacer algo con sus manos, acomodó unos papeles del escritorio formando una pila—, me enteré por ahí que es posible que te postules para ser la nueva ministra el año que viene —Hermione lo miró con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin estar muy segura de qué decir—. Kingsley me contó que te lo pidió.

—Bueno, pues... —se removió en su lugar, algo nerviosa—, no es seguro todavía. No... lo decidí.

—Permíteme decirte entonces, que si llegas a postularte... tienes todo mi apoyo. Creo que serías una gran ministra —le sonrió con despreocupación, en un intento de que se relajara.

Conocía a Hermione desde los once años, cuando empezaron juntos a estudiar en Hogwarts. Jamás habían tenido una amistad cercana y Hermione en los primeros años le parecía un poco pesada e irritante, aunque debía admitir que era la mejor estudiante de su clase, con lo cual no le llamó la atención que esta se sorprendiera.

—Vaya, gracias Harry... sería de una gran ayuda tener tu apoyo en caso de que me decida postular —sonrió saliendo un poco de su sorpresa. Se volvió a acomodar en la butaca, esta vez más cómoda—. Entiendo igual que no me llamaste para alentarme a que me postule.

—Siempre tan perspicaz y ansiosa —rió sintiendo como el ambiente entre los dos se relajaba—. No, claro que no. Hermione... debo pedirte una disculpa.

—¿Por... qué? —preguntó cautelosa, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos volviendo a tensarse.

Harry sonrió de manera amable, una manera que le recordaba al profesor Dumbledore cuando quería informar algo inquietante. En ese momento, la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso y por ella entraron Draco y Tonks, quienes hablaban animadamente.

—Ya te dije primo. El próximo duelo es mío, no te pienso dejar ganar.

—Vamos Tonks, sabes que es imposible que me ganes. ¿Cuántos duelos vamos ya? —Draco fingió contar con los dedos— ¿Cuántos te gane ya? Creo que todos.

—Oh cállate, arrogante —Tonks le golpeó el brazo antes de cerrar la puerta luego de entrar en la oficina—. ¿Qué tal, Harry? —saludó con su típico carácter alegre y energético mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón

—Siempre tan delicada. ¿No ves que no somos los únicos? —con más elegancia que su prima, Draco se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón al tiempo que saludaba con un inclinamiento de cabeza—. Hermione, Harry.

Harry rodó los ojos al oírlos discutir por los duelos que solían tener. Tonks era una de sus mejores aurores y probablemente pudiera ganarle a Draco si no fuera por el hecho de ser tan distraída. El cabello corto y de color rosa chicle resaltaba bajo la luz de su oficina.

—Hermione, te presento a Nymphadora Tonks y bueno, ya conoces a Draco. Tonks, ella es Hermione Granger, la cuñada de Ginny —las presentó Harry de manera breve—. Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles por venir a esta reunión.

—¿Y esa formalidad? —lo interrumpió Tonks riendo— Eh, que estamos en confianza.

—Un intento de que te tomes esto en serio, Tonks —Harry suspiró y dirigió una mirada de disculpas hacia Hermione—. Aunque no lo parezca, Tonks es una de las mejores aurores que hay en el cuartel. Y cuenta con mi total confianza.

—Siempre me tomo las cosas en serio —bromeó Tonks cambiando la forma de su boca a la de un pato.

—Oh... metamorfomaga —Hermine miró a Tonks con la boca abierta, formando una o.

—Un placer —respondió volviendo su boca a la normalidad —. Se puede decir que Harry y yo somos casi familia. Digo, ya que es el padrino de mi hijo.

—Muy mala elección, si me permites decirlo —acotó Draco alzando las cejas con resignación.

—Claro que no te lo permite. Ahora, por favor, a lo importante —interrumpió Harry alzando un poco la voz. Los presentes en la oficina lo miraron a la vez—. Los llamé porque los necesito a los tres. No hace falta decir que esta conversación y lo que se hable dentro de estas cuatro paredes queda entre nosotros.

Hermione miró a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados. Volvió a mirar su entorno y fijó su vista en el periódico que Harry había estado leyendo, donde la fotografía con su rostro resaltó bajo la luz.

—¿Por qué te estabas disculpando conmigo? —preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

—Ah, si, eso —Harry se rascó la barbilla un momento antes de volver a hablar—. No fui totalmente sincero contigo.

—¿En... qué cosa exactamente?

—Cuando encontraste a Skeeter y me dispuse a darle la entrevista, no solo lo hice con la intención de ayudar un poco a Ginny —explicó con algo de culpa por lo que había causado. No obstante, en una gran parte de su ser estaba seguro que lo volvería a hacer. Esa era su oportunidad.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tu sabes que estamos detrás de Armando Wikens —la mujer castaña asintió con la cabeza—. No era alguien muy destacado, ni un gran mago. Lamentablemente, eso hizo que no me fijara en él, que no sospechara de él cuando entendí que había un infiltrado entre los nuestros —. Inconscientemente, cerró las manos en dos puños, molesto consigo mismo—. Wikens resultó ser el organizador de todo un grupo de magos con ideales retrógrados que junto a otros reclutan miembros que mantengan sus mismas ideas. Su ideología parte de lo que creían Grindelwald y Voldemort. Ya sabes, la idea de ser superiores a los muggles, de creer que somos quienes debemos tener el dominio del mundo y no quienes debemos ocultarnos...

—Si, escuche que desde la muerte de Dumbledore muchos magos han intentado seguir los pasos de... ellos. Intentar tener éxito donde otros fracasaron —dijo Hermione sin atreverse a decir sus nombres.

—Exacto, al no estar Dumbledore creen que no hay nadie capaz de detenerlos —aportó Draco desde su lugar. Tonks asintió con la cabeza.

—Así es... Sin embargo, si hay algo que caracteriza a gente como Grindelwald, Voldermor y Wikens, además de esas estúpidas ideas de superioridad, es su orgullo y su poca tolerancia al desafío —continuó hablando Harry—. En mi afán de quererlo atrapar, se me ocurrió la idea de desafiarlo... por decirlo de alguna manera, de forma pública. Así que lo defenestré como mago y auror en esta nota, esperando obtener una reacción de su parte... Pero, cometí un error.

—Por no haberme consultado antes, claro está —interrumpió Draco con una sonrisa algo arrogante que borró rápidamente para volver a tomar un tono serio—. Al dar la entrevista no consideró que Wikens, al haber pertenecido al cuartel, sabe claramente que Harry jamás da notas exclusivas. Y, al hablar de Ginny...

—Prácticamente puse un cartel luminoso sobre su cabeza —Harry completó la frase que Draco había dejado en el aire. Se Maldijo nuevamente a sí mismo por no haber pensado en las consecuencias. Siempre que se trataba de Ginny, dejaba de pensar con claridad—. Me refiero... no es la primera mujer con la que me meten en un posible romance... pero sí es la primera por la que me tomé la molestia de hacer una nota y dar una respuesta directa.

Hermione, callada, los miró uno a uno. Harry pudo notar cómo ella analizaba y procesaba sus palabras poco a poco.

—¿Crees que Wikens irá tras ella? —preguntó Tonks con seriedad. El color de su cabello parecía haberse oscurecido.

—No lo puedo asegurar. Pero, francamente, prefiero prevenir que curar. En caso que no pase nada, solo me habré preocupado demás... pero si le pasa algo...

Harry meneó la cabeza intentando sacarse los pensamientos pesimistas que de pronto le habían abarrotado la cabeza. Si Wikens fuera lo suficientemente inteligente, se habría dado cuenta que Ginny representaba un gran punto débil para él. Por eso mismo había tomado la determinación de convocar esa reunión y hacer algo al respecto. Si por su culpa le llegaba a pasar algo a Ginny, jamás podría perdonárselo.

—¿Por qué iría detrás de Ginny? —preguntó Hermione luego de un momento sin terminar de comprender— ¿Por qué no desaparecer simplemente del mapa?

—Justamente para desaparecer del mapa debe lograr que Harry lo deje que ir —respondió Draco—. Tenemos en alerta todo tipo de medios posibles para capturarlo. Controlamos fronteras, trasladores, chimeneas, medios muggles... y, por otro lado, Wikens tiene un poco de rencor hacia Harry porque siempre le dio una paliza en los duelos. Le demostró que nunca podría superarlo y ahora que lo rebaja públicamente... no podrá con su propio genio.

—De cualquier forma, hay algo que no me cierra en todo esto. Wikens no llega a tener ni un uno porciento de la capacidad de Voldemort o Grindelwald y en lo único que parece ser bueno es en escapar... pero logró formar una organización medianamente grande de magos que comparten sus ideales —murmuró Harry pensativo—. No logro entender cómo.

—Eso es algo que yo también me pregunto. Lo sabremos en cuanto lo capturemos. Esta vez, no podrá escoderse.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer con respecto a Ginny? —preguntó Tonks luego de un momento de silencio.

—Es por eso que los llamé —Harry miró particularmente a las dos mujeres—. Hermione, ya que estás al tanto de todo y eres su cuñada, quería ponerte sobre alerta. Por otro lado, Tonks, te voy a asignar su vigilancia. Les pido por favor a las dos que sean discretas, que estén constantemente alertas y ante cualquier cosa rara que perciban, nos avisen a Draco o a mi.

Tonks asintió con la cabeza firmemente, como siempre hacía cuando se le asignaba una misión.

—No sé qué pueda hacer yo, pero haré lo posible —prometió Hermione mordiendo su labio inferior, casi con inseguridad.

—Dos pares de ojos siempre son mejores que uno, Hermione. Además, eres una de las brujas más inteligentes que conozco y recuerdo que eres buena duelista.

—Y siendo ustedes dos quienes estén encargadas de la seguridad de Ginny, Harry no hará idioteces —añadió Draco, ganándose una mirada fulminante de su jefe—. Ya saben, no actúa muy coherente cuando se trata de la pelirroja.

—Si, bueno... Por cierto, no quiero que Ginny se entere.

—¿No le vas a decir? —Hermione miró intrigada al auror.

—Creo que ya le cause suficientes problemas como para sumarle uno mas —pasó una mano por su cabello azabache, desordenadolo un poco—. Confío en que ustedes la mantendrán a salvo.

—Haré todo lo que esté al alcance de mi mano. Pero, se va a terminar enterando de alguna forma —advirtió la castaña—. Ella siempre de entera de todo.

—Veré qué hago cuando llegue el momento. Por ahora... que no se entere.

—De acuerdo... ¿alguna idea de cuál será su próximo movimiento?

—Lamentablemente, no. Tenemos entendido que hay altas probabilidades de que haya estado buscando nuevos reclutas, pero más allá de eso, se mantiene bien escondido.

—Bueno —Tonks habló con la mirada perdida entre los libros que tenía en la pared de enfrente—, si yo fuera él y tuviera la intención de secuestrar a Ginny... conociendo también el modo de trabajar que tienen los aurores e imaginado que es muy posible que Ginny esté bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, intentaría secuestrarla en el momento donde más caos puede haber, o gente...

—Es decir... —Hermione miró a la metamorfomaga quien asintió con la cabeza. Harry también lo había entendido—. El último partido del año es un amistoso y justamente juegan las Arpías.

—Siempre ponemos a disposición al menos tres aurores para cada partido, dependiendo claro de la cantidad de espectadores por si se arma alboroto —comentó Draco con aire pensativo—. No estoy muy seguro de que sea la mejor idea atacar donde sabes que con certeza va a haber aurores. Creo que hasta sería algo estúpido de su parte.

—Pero es verdad que donde haya más aglomeración de gente es más fácil pasar desapercibido y atacar —dijo Harry analizando las posibilidades—. No sabemos la cantidad de magos que lo siguen en este momento. Es posible que haya logrado reclutar algo más.

—O no, o que hayan huido. Al fin y al cabo capturamos a la mayoría de ellos. Dudo que tengan la valentía o la estupidez de unirse a Wikens sabiendo que le pusimos precio a su cabeza.

Harry asintió con la cabeza pensativo ante las palabras de su amigo. Era verdad, no era seguro que Wikens fuera detrás de Ginny o que tuviera la intención de capturarla durante un partido de Quidditch, tampoco era seguro que tuviera un nuevo grupo de seguidores en su causa, pero aquella era una de las pocas pistas que tenía. Y, al menos, se aseguraría de mantener a Ginny protegida, pasara o no algo.

—No importa la intención que tenga Wikens... debemos estar alertas ante cualquier posibilidad —concluyó la mujer de cabello rosa—. Si Ginny y el partido son posibilidades, hay que mantener la seguridad de ambas cosas. Un viejo amigo mío decía siempre... ¡Alerta permanente!

* * *

Era sábado por la tarde, mitad de Diciembre y el último partido de Quidditch del año estaba por dar inicio. Parecía un día ideal para jugar un partido. El cielo azul se mostraba despoblados de nubes, el sol brillaba intentando alejar el frío instalado en el pueblo sin mucho éxito y el viento soplaba con poca fuerza. El estadio se iba llenando lentamente de fanáticos de los dos equipos. Para el lateral izquierdo, los fanáticos de las Arpías de Holyhead iban vestidos con buzos verde oscuro con una garra dorada en el pecho, bufandas de color verde y dorado, y gorros estridentes y altos que también llevaban el emblema de las Arpías. Hacia el lateral derecho se encaminaban los fanáticos de las Avispas de Wimbourne vestidos con los colores amarillo y negro de su equipo. Las barras horizontales amarillas y negras con una avispa en el pecho intentaban provocar a sus contrincantes. Cada que un fanático de las avispas se cruzaba con un fanático de las arpías, este imitaba el zumbido de una avispa, tal como lo hacían sus jugadores en medio del partido.

Controlando el flujo normal de gente hacia las gradas y asegurándose que no comenzaran los disturbios entre las barras, un par de aurores se encargaban de dirigirlos a sus lados correspondientes, advirtiendo a los que vieran con la intención de provocar caos. Lo máximo que podría pasar ese día, o al menos eso creían los aurores que estaban encargados de la seguridad del partido, era un disturbio entre los fanáticos de los equipos. Nada los hacía sospechar que aquél día sería diferente a cualquier otro partido.

Habían tomado la determinación de que ese día aparentara ser lo más normal posible, lo que incluía que él no debería estar allí. Era por eso que Harry se encontraba merodeando de un lado a otro bajo la capa de invisibilidad, aunque su altura hacía que le quedaran los pies al descubierto, detalle que no era en gran medida preocupante ya que el tumulto de gente hacía que pasara desapercibido. En su vigilancia encubierta, la había visto salir y entrar de los vestidores varias veces, incluso había tenido el impulso y el deseo de ir tras ella, contarle todo y disculparse por los inconvenientes que le estaba causado. Reprimiendo sus deseos y las sensaciones que sufría su cuerpo al verla, se mentalizó en mantener la mente clara y despejada. Había algo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo allí que le producía una sensación inquietante, tenía el presentimiento de que se le estaba escapando algo importante.

—¡Vamos Arpías! ¡Les demostraremos a esas avispas que no saben zumbar! —había gritado Elin Samay, la capitana de equipo de las arpías dirigiendo a sus jugadoras al centro del campo de quidditch.

Harry estaba dando una vuelta por debajo de las gradas cuando escuchó el pitido del silbato dar comienzo al partido. El griterío del público animando a sus respectivos equipos resonó con fuerza sobre su cabeza aturdiéndolo por un momento. Tenía la tentación de mirar por algún hueco, de ver un poco el partido y quizás divisarla un poco a ella. Siempre era un deleite para él ver un poco de Quidditch, sobre todo cuando se enfrentaban dos grandes equipos como aquellos. Sin embargo, recordando su deber, resistió la tentación yendo hacia el lado contrario del campo. Fue en ese momento cuando lo notó. El sonido de algo siendo arrastrado por el suelo en dirección a los vestuarios de las arpías lo puso en alerta. Se agachó un poco, en un intento de que la capa le cubriera los pies, y avanzó con cautela sujetando la varita con fuerza.

—... tirarlo por ahí —decía una voz desde dentro de los vestidores. Era una voz gruesa, proveniente de un hombre —¿Estará aquí?.

—Armando dijo que lo estaría —le respondió una voz un poco más aguda— ¿Los demás están en posición?

—Sí. Están esperando nuestra señal.

Harry maldijo para sus adentros. Tonks había acertado al pensar que atacarían en el momento en que más personas estarían juntas en un mismo lugar y aparentemente no solo eran ellos dos, sino que lo más probable era que estuvieran rodeados. ¿Cuántos serían? Sin conocer las caras de los nuevos seguidores de Wikens, no tenían ventaja sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo allí. Harry se alejó unos pasos con cuidado y con una floritura de su varita lanzó un patronus como mensaje hacia Draco, quien esperaba su llamado para acudir en ayuda junto con otros aurores. Esperaba enfrentar la situación con la mayor cautela posible, antes de que todos entraran en pánico.

Con decisión, Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad y la guardó en el bolsillo de su capa. Sujetó la varita con fuerza y se encaminó con lentitud hacia las voces que provenían de dentro de los vestuarios. Dos magos corpulentos, cubiertos con capas negras, se encontraban agachados intentando acomodar un cuerpo dentro de un gabinete. Con espanto, Harry vio que se trataba de uno de sus aurores asignados a la vigilancia del partido del día. ¿Estarían bien los demás?

Sintiendo una corriente eléctrica de adrenalina y enojo en el cuerpo se paró detrás de los magos. Carraspeó ruidosamente, haciendo que ambos hombres se giraran dando un respingo, levantando sus varitas con bastante lentitud. Rápido como sus reflejos se lo permitían, Harry lanzó encantamientos de desarme, uno de ellos logró quitarle la varita a uno de los magos, alejándola de su propietario. Al momento siguiente, un rayo de luz roja pasó por cerca de la cabeza de Harry y este se vio obligado a cubrirse detrás de un muro ya que una lluvia de maldiciones comenzó a caer en su dirección. Eran hechizos lanzados sin ton ni son, casi con desesperación. Harry supo en ese momento que eran magos sin experiencia en duelos por lo que viendo su oportunidad, lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor certero que logró derribar al mago que aún tenía la varita, dejándolo tendido en el suelo sin conciencia. Salió de detrás de la pared que utilizaba como protección apuntando con su varita al sujeto que quedaba de pie.

—¿Dónde está Wikens? —preguntó sin más.

Para su sorpresa, el hombre más corpulento, de cabello castaño y ojos negros, se echó a reír fuertemente.

—¡Callate! —rugió Harry, sin bajar la guardia— ¡Pon tus manos donde las pueda ver!

—Armando Wikens no se equivocó cuando dijo que estarías aquí —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia al tiempo que llevaba sus manos sobre la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere Wikens? ¿Donde está? —preguntó obligándolo a arrodillarse en el suelo a punta de varita— ¡Responde!

—Aquí no lo vas a encontrar, Potter —sonrió ampliamente, parecía no importarle estar frente a un auror que le apuntaba con una varita.

Si Wikens no estaba ahí, ¿dónde estaba? ¿por qué habían planificado un ataque al último partido de Quidditch? ¿Sería su objetivo real llevarse a Ginny o esto era una distracción para que él pudiera huir? Molesto ante la incertidumbre, apoyó la varita en el cuello del mago del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

—¿Dónde está? —repitió haciendo que la punta de su varita se calentara, como si de un cigarrillo encendido se tratara.

Además de un gesto de dolor, el mago volvió a sonreír ante la actitud de Harry. Su rostro reflejaba una tranquilidad que era irritante y hacía que Harry comenzara a perder la paciencia.

—Tranquilo Potter... Para tu satisfacción, te diré dónde está —volvió a reír ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry—. ¿Pensaste que iba a huir? —. Se llevó una de las manos a la mejilla, señalando donde Harry tenía la cicatriz.

Harry no necesitó preguntar qué era lo que quería decir con eso. Ya sabía dónde estaba. No obstante, no podía dejar de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué planificar un ataque sin estar él en el epicentro del mismo? ¿Por qué le indicarían dónde iba a estar?

—Potter... —llamó nuevamente el mago—, que sepas que te espera a ti solo, o saldrán muchas cosas mal.

La risa del hombre le hizo hervir la sangre. No lo soportaba más. Con un encantamiento no verbal, el sujeto calló desmayado sobre un costado. No le importaba quienes fueran, en otro momento se preocuparía por sacarles información. ¿Por qué Wikens lo quería ver a él? Hubo unos cuantos segundos en donde el silencio se instaló a su alrededor, dejándole oír un pitido constante en sus oídos, pero pronto fue roto por el griterío del público. Alguien había marcado un tanto. Un instante después, escuchó pasos apresurados acercarse a él. Levantó su varita, preparado para atacar a quien apareciera en los vestidores.

—¿Harry?

Con la respiración algo entrecortada, Tonks apareció por la puerta. Llevaba el cabello de color negro y la nariz y los ojos habían cambiado su forma para pasar de encubierta entre el público. Al llegar a los vestidores miró la escena con lentitud, como habiendo esperado encontrarse con algo así.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry al verla agitada.

—¿También aquí? Intentaron atacar a Lewis —explicó mirando a los magos desmayados en el suelo. Los movió con un pie, intentando verle las caras— No conozco a ninguno.

—¿Cuántos?

—Dos. ¿Ese es Rigotsky?

Por un momento a Harry se le había olvidado al auror abatido. Se acercó a él con apremio para revisar su estado notando que solo estaba desmayado. Por lo demás, parecía estar ileso.

—¿Lewis está bien?

—Sí. Llegué a tiempo para darle una mano.

Harry asintió, agradecido de saber que no había habido otra baja.

—Tonks, Draco y los demás ya deberían haber llegado. Manténganse alerta, creo hay más de ellos esparcidos por todo el campo. Quiero que manejen la situación lo más silenciosa posible. Intenten que el partido siga con normalidad, que nadie se de cuenta.

—¿Tú a dónde vas? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—A buscar a Wikens... no está aquí. Ya me dijeron donde está, aparentemente me quiere ver.

—¡No puedes ir solo! —exclamó la metamorfomaga alzando la voz.

—Tengo qué... quiero que cuiden de toda la gente en este estadio, y por favor, cuiden a Ginny.

—Pero, Harry...

—Es una orden —la interrumpió negando con la cabeza—. Cuando tengan la situación controlada, deben ir al bosque de Dean, ahí es donde va a estar. Sospecho que Wikens no estará solo por más que me quiera ver únicamente a mi. Pero los quiero solo a Draco y a ti, ya no sé en quien confiar.

—¿Y si es una trampa? Claramente no te está invitando a tomar el té.

—Esto también lo fue Tonks. Esta vez no dejaré que Wikens escape.

* * *

En el momento en que apareció en el bosque de Dean, Harry supo que algo andaba mal. El aire a su alrededor se sentía pesado, como si percibiera la tensión del ambiente o lo que pudiera llegar a pasar allí. Se encaminó hacia el lugar donde había luchado con Wikens la última vez, donde él los había traicionado mostrando su verdadero ser y donde le había dejado una cicatriz permanente en su mejilla. Lo primero que vio cuando llegó a la cueva de piedra donde se ocultaban, fue una luz parpadeante de su interior. Había una llama encendida. Se acercó con cuidado, alerta a los posibles movimientos a su alrededor.

—Hola de nuevo, Potter.

La voz, proveniente desde algún lugar de su espalda, lo hizo girarse de golpe. Armando Wikens salió de detrás de un árbol. Llevaba una capa negra que lo cubría de pies a cabeza, la varita en la mano derecha y una daga en la otra. Harry supuso que estaría envenenada, como las que había utilizado para atacarlo a él. Retrocedió unos pasos en dirección a la cueva, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Wikens, quien se acercaba a él sonriente.

Un movimiento proveniente de dentro de la cueva, que percibió por el rabillo del ojo, lo hizo volver a girarse. Dentro de la cueva, arrodillados en el suelo y con las manos atadas en la espalda, había no menos de diez muggles entre adultos y niños, hombres y mujeres. Las miradas aterradas y desesperadas de las mujeres y los niños le heló el corazón. Sus gritos y llantos eran ahogados por pañuelos que hacían de mordaza. Harry maldijo para sus adentros cerrando sus manos en fuertes puños ¿cómo había permitido que sucediera aquello? La furia que sentía en el cuerpo le pedía que se abalanzara sobre Wikens y liberara a todos los muggles, pero su instinto le indicaba que no estaba solo. Estaba completamente seguro de que a su alrededor había varios magos esperando que hiciera algún movimiento en falso para matarlos a todos.

—¡Suéltalos! —rugió en dirección a Wikens.

—Yo creo que no —dijo sonriendo con suficiencia—. Dime Potter, ¿qué se siente quedar enceguecido por una mujer? Gracias a tu tontería, esto me resultó muy fácil. Capturarla a ella hubiera sido interesante, desde luego, pero no es de mi interés derramar sangre mágica. Sobre todo cuando es sangre pura. En cambio, esta escoria...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó entre dientes. Analizando sus posibilidades y viendo que carecía de opciones, tenía que darles tiempo a Draco y a Tonks para que acudieran en su ayuda— ¿Para qué los mandaste a atacar el campo de Quidditch si me querías ver a mi?

—Bueno, digamos que necesitaba una distracción para el resto de los aurores —respondió con simpleza, haciendo girar la daga entre sus dedos.

—¿Para qué precisamente? ¿Estás amenazándome con ellos para que puedas escapar? Te encontraré, no importa donde vayas.

—¿Escapar? Por favor. Jamás busqué eso, solo necesitaba algo de tiempo —sonrió y a pesar de ello Harry pudo ver el rencor en sus ojos—. Hay dos salidas posibles de esto, Potter.

Pensando en cómo ganar tiempo, Harry empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, sin quitarle la vista a Wikens. Tenía que encontrar la forma de poner a salvo a todos los muggles, pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que no tenia la intención de que siguieran con vida por mucho más tiempo.

—¿Ah si? La única salida posible que veo yo es que lo liberes y arreglemos esto con un duelo justo.

—¿Qué no lo entiendes? —Armando rió— Ellos no tienen ninguna opción más que morir. Las opciones son para ti, Potter.

Harry frunció el ceño extrañado por sus palabras. ¿Opciones para él? ¿Por qué Wikens no lo atacaba sin más? ¿Qué era lo que quería de él?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que yo soy el que tiene las opciones? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estas rodeado de aurores? No escaparas esta vez.

—El gran Harry Potter jamás dejaría desprotegidos a tantas personas. Sobre todo, cuando dentro de ese grupo están sus seres queridos, ¿verdad? Malfoy y los demás estarán entretenidos por bastante tiempo en el estadio. Ya te lo dije, para salir de aquí, tienes dos opciones.

Escuchando sus palabras, Harry no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos seguidores de Wikens estarían rodeando el estadio de Quidditch y cuántos magos estaría bajo sus órdenes. ¿Podrían Draco, Tonks y los demás tener el ataque bajo control? ¿Podrían controlarlos a tiempo para ayudarlo a él? Tenía que encontrar una forma de salvar a esa gente inocente, de salvarlos a todos, no podía dejar que les hiciera algo.

—¿Y cuáles son esas opciones que tengo?

—Lamentablemente para mi, eres un objeto de interés —hizo una mueca y puso los ojos en blanco antes de seguir hablando—. Tú más que nadie debe entender lo que es el poder. La magia es poder y no tenemos por qué escondernos de estas escorias. Te darás cuenta que yo no impongo las reglas, si por mi fuera ya estarías muerto... así que dime, Potter ¿cuál es tu precio?

Wikens dejó que el silencio se impusiera entre los dos siendo este roto por los sollozos ahogados de las personas atadas. Harry asimiló cada palabra con lentitud, analizando lo que había dicho. Sí, era verdad que la magia era poder y también por ello tan peligrosa.

—Así que eres un simple peón... No me sorprende, sabia que no tenías la capacidad para lograr esto solo —miró a su alrededor, tratando de detectar donde estaban los demás. Casi con seguridad, podía imaginar que había uno o dos magos en el fondo de la cueva, listos para atacar a los muggles en caso de que fuera necesario— ¿De qué precio estás hablando? ¿Para quién trabajas en realidad?

—Haces demasiadas preguntas —respondió esquivo y con los dientes apretados—. Esto es simple. Todo el mundo es corrompible. Dinero, poder... logran grandes cosas en esta vida, así que dime Potter. ¿Cuál es tu precio? ¿Qué es lo que más deseas en el mundo?

Indignado ante la insinuación de que él también podía ser corrupto y unirse a su causa, soltó una irónica carcajada.

—Tú eres el corrupto aquí, Wikens. Corrupto y débil como para dejarse corromper.

—No lo entiendes, Potter. Nuestro mundo no tiene por qué vivir oculto bajo la escoria. Tenemos el poder suficiente como para someterlos a todos. Es tiempo de que dominemos nosotros, es tiempo de que el mundo sea nuestro.

Sus palabras lo indignaban y le daban asco, lo llenaban de enojo y de ganas de acabar con ese parloteo en un instante, pero no estaba solo. Tenía que seguir haciéndolo conversar.

—¿Dominar? ¡Por favor! Cuanta hipocresía junta... Ya te estás dejando dominar por alguien más Armando... te has dejado lavar el cerebro. ¿No lo entiendes? No nos ocultamos de ellos, nos ocultamos por ellos, para protegerlos. Gente como tu, no merece este poder. Quieren impartir su doctrina y esparcirla como una hegemonía, pero nada de eso va a ocurrir. Ustedes jamás lo lograrán.

—¿No lo ves, Potter? ¡Esto es más grande de lo que tu puedes imaginar! Más grande incluso de lo que Voldemort o Grindelwald pudieron alguna vez soñar. ¡Ni siquiera yo se todo lo que sucede! Y Dumbledore ya no está aquí para detenernos. Así que, según lo veo yo... solo tienes dos opciones. Una es unirte a nosotros, estar del lado de lo inevitable y matarlos a ellos —señaló el grupo de muggles que volvieron a emitir gritos ahogados. Algunos de los hombres adultos se movieron en un vano intento de proteger a los niños—. Tu segunda opción es que mueras junto a ellos. ¿Me expliqué bien?

Harry no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar entreteniendo a Wikens. Pronto tendría que actuar y evitar que alguno saliera herido, pero siendo tantos a proteger, siendo que no sabía cuántos magos tenebrosos lo rodeaban, ¿cómo podría hacerlo? Para esas altura de la conversación, Wikens se había acercado tanto a la cueva que estaba al alcance de cualquier muggle. Tenía que alejarlo de allí.

—¿Qué tal si te doy una tercera opción? Libéralos y puede que piense en la posibilidad de evitar que los Dementores te den el beso.

—Bueno, si así lo quieres... Nadie puede negar que no te haya dado la oportunidad de tomar la decisión correcta. Mejor así para mi, así tendré la satisfacción de matarte.

Harry sujetó la varita con más fuerza al tiempo que veía a Wikens levantar su varita hacia él. Faltaba poco.

—¿Matarme? Jamás haz podido vencerme en un duelo. ¿Te olvidas que todo lo que sabes te lo enseñe yo? —preguntó con algo de arrogancia, haciéndolo temblar del enojo—. Además, yo no necesito tener magos ocultos por ahí para protegerme.

—No me enseñaste todo Potter. Y hoy no saldrás de aquí con vida.

Harry se preparó para defenderse y contraatacar. Sabía que su tiempo había acabado y todavía no tenía idea de si Draco y Tonks aparecerían, pero ya no había más tiempo. Ya no podía hacer más para ganar tiempo. Fue en ese entonces que varias cosas sucedieron a la vez. Desde dentro de la cueva y a grito de guerra, dos hombres se abalanzaron sobre el mago, tirándolo al suelo por con los hombros, sin que este pudiera esquivarlos. La varita de Wikens salió volando por los aires en dirección opuesta a la que estaba él. Desde el fondo de la cueva salió un mago apresurado, dispuesto a salvar a su jefe o a matar a cualquiera de los muggles que todavía se encontraban arrodillados y temblorosos. Tomando una repentina decisión, Harry lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor hacia el mago de dentro de la cueva. Los muggles gritaron al ver como el rayo de luz roja golpeó en el pecho al hombre, arrojándolo hacia atrás y dejándolo inconsciente. A lo lejos, entre los árboles del bosque, Harry pudo escuchar varios gritos y ver rayos de luz cruzarse. Eso solo significaba una cosa, sus amigos lo habían logrado.

—¡IMBÉCILES! —gritó Armando volviendo a llamar la atención de Harry.

Con una patada certera, Wikens se sacó de encima a uno de los muggles, arrojándolo hacia un lado. Con su cuerpo, el hombre restante trataba de mantenerlo quieto, pero con las manos atadas no había mucho que pudiera hacer. Harry vio, con horror, cómo Wikens con la daga que tenía en la mano izquerda apuñalaba al sujeto que tenía encima repetidas veces. La sangre había comenzado a borbotear profusamente del cuerpo que había caído inerte sobre un costado. Los muggles gritaron con fuerza, espantados.

—¡NO! —gritó Harry levantando un escudo para protegerse al ver cómo una daga iba con velocidad hacia él.

Wikens, con rapidez, se levantó del suelo y tomó al otro hombre por la cabeza, sacando otra daga que colocó en su cuello de manera amenazante. Estaba armado con varias cuchillas y Harry temió no poder frenarlas todas.

—Baja la varita, Potter —exigió el mago con tono amenazante.

—Suéltalo. No tienes oportunidad, tus cómplices están cayendo uno a uno. ¿Lo escuchas? Estás rodeado, déjalo y ríndete.

Armando miró a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que Harry estaba en lo cierto. Estaba atrapado, casi acorralado y no podría salir ileso de aquello.

—Aún no lo entiendes. Esa palabra, no existe en mi diccionario. Moriré, pero me llevaré a todos los que pueda conmigo —con una sonrisa en su rostro, Armando deslizó el cuchillo por el cuello del hombre, desgarrándole la garganta de lado a lado. La sangre comenzó a salir a chorros, regando el suelo de tierra.

Harry volvió a soltar un grito cargado de impotencia que se perdió en el bosque. Furioso, lanzó un rayo de luz roja que Wikens esquivó usando el cuerpo del hombre como escudo. Cargado de cólera y otros sentimientos que tuvo que reprimir, Harry comenzó a lanzar varios hechizos aturdidores al tiempo que se iba acercando al mago, quien desarmado de su varita intentaba protegerse bajo el cuerpo pesado del hombre que había degollado.

—¡Ya está Wikens! ¡No puedes escapar! —gritó Harry parando por un momento la catarata de hechizos.

—En eso tienes razón, Potter —Armando volvió a reír, desconcertando por un momento al auror. Dejó caer el cuerpo del muggle quedando desprotegido—. No tengo escapatoria. Mi final es único e inevitable. Ella lo tiene todo planificado... es inalcanzable —dijo sacando una nueva daga del cinturón haciéndola girar entre los dedos—. Solo que yo voy a ser quien decida.

Llevando la cuchilla a su cuello y con una última sonrisa, Armando Wikens acabó con su vida en un santiamén.

.

.

.

* * *

El momento más duro de ser el Jefe de aurores era en el que tenía que informar de los sucesos recientes a su superior. Podía decirse, con cierto criterio nefasto que el día había terminado con éxito, al menos para el mundo mágico. El partido había transcurrido con normalidad, sin que los fanáticos o incluso los mismos jugadores se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo debajo de las gradas. Con gran eficiencia, eso no lo podía negar, sus aurores habían controlado la situación con alguna que otra dificultad para encontrarlos a todos. Para su suerte, los magos tenebrosos que habían asistido para causar una distracción eran en realidad unos pocos, apenas una docena de magos que fueron reducidos con facilidad por el grupo de Draco, el cual salió sin daño alguno. Por otro lado, una gran parte de esos magos alegaban estar bajo el maleficio imperio en un intento de evitar ser llevados a Azkaban, con lo cual debían corroborar la veracidad de sus palabras.

En un intento de conseguir información, habían tomado declaración a cada uno, manteniendolos a todos separados. Lamentablemente, los que no habían alegado estar bajo la influencia del maleficio imperio, coincidían en una cosa, el que los había reclutado no era nada más y nada menos que Armando Wikens, quien les ofrecía oro y poder a cambio de su servidumbre, más allá de eso, no podían brindarle otra información.

Para Harry, la misión había significado un fracaso en su carrera como auror. Había terminado de la peor manera posible. Dos muggles habían sido asesinados y Wikens había terminado suicidándose, sin darle la oportunidad de obtener respuestas. Draco y Tonks habían aparecido justo en el momento en que todo el caos se había desatado pudiendo controlar a los pocos magos que se escondían entre los árboles. Habían tenido que desmemorizar a los muggles y planificar un accidente de tráfico que justificara sus heridas y la muerte de los dos hombres.

El anterior había sido un largo y duro día. Sentado en el sillón de su casa y haciendo girar el Whisky de fuego en el vaso de cristal que llevaba en la mano, Harry meditó sobre sus últimos descubrimientos.

—Ese hijo de puta —dijo Draco con resignación bebiendo un sorbo de su trago y luego de escuchar la información que Harry acababa de darle—. Dime de nuevo, ¿cómo es eso de que es un peón?

—Ya te dije... alguien más maneja la batuta. Y, aparentemente, según lo que entendí, es un ella. Pero no tenemos más información que esa. Nadie sabe su nombre ni quien es.

Desde que todo había terminado, Harry y Draco se habían pasado toda la tarde ordenando papeles y tratando de hacer averiguaciones al respecto. No habían conseguido gran cosa y el disgusto de Harry iba en aumento.

—Está bien, estaba bajo las órdenes de otra persona. Pero entonces... ¿por qué suicidarse? ¿Por qué no desaparecer simplemente y unirse con quien sea esa persona? ¿Cuál era el objetivo de todo?

—No tenía la intención de escapar. Quería ver si yo podía corromperme. Me ofreció oro, poder... —chasqueó la lengua recordando las palabras del mago— preguntó qué era lo que más deseaba y dijo que yo era objeto de interés.

—¿De esa vaya a saber quién?

—Supongo. Según él cualquiera es corrompible.

—No cualquiera, pero una gran parte... —Draco dejó la frase inconclusa y en el aire, pero no hacía falta que la continuara porque los dos compartían ese pensamiento. El poder y el dinero podían hacer grandes cambios en las personas.

—De cualquier forma, hasta acá llegamos —Harry dejó escapar un suspiro y dio un largo trago antes de volver a hablar—. Esto se sale de nuestro control. Quien sea esa mujer, está fuera de nuestro alcance y de nuestra jurisdicción. Kingsley me dio permiso para hablar con otros ministerios, pero muchos están en la misma situación que nosotros. Solo un par de magos que intentaron formar grupos de ataque a muggles, grupos de reclutamiento. MACUSA me ha contado que han tenido casos similares. Según saben es una especie de secta que funciona de manera piramidal. Hay alguien que lo maneja todo, tiene a su cargo de una reducida cantidad de personas que le son de confianza y son quienes se están a cargo de ir seleccionando en todos los países a otro grupo para empezar a transmitir su mensaje y a sumar seguidores, no importa que su misión fracase. Ella solo quiere transmitir un mensaje de poder, de supremacía. Demostrar que es intocable. Por eso, pocos son los que manejan la información y esos pocos hacen un juramento inquebrantable. Así que por más que los capturemos, mueren... Wikens solo se anticipó a lo que iba a pesarle. Dudo que él tuviera contacto directo con quien sea ella, pero seguro sí tenía contacto con alguno de los que le siguen al mando. Estoy seguro que también hizo un juramento inquebrantable. En definitiva, estamos en un callejón sin salida. Todos los magos tenebrosos que capturamos creen que Wikens era quien manejaba todo, carecen de información, no saben qué tan grande es esto. Ni nosotros lo sabemos a decir verdad.

—No veo muy en claro el objetivo en todo esto —comentó Draco luego de un tiempo de estar en silencio pensando en todo lo que había pasado.

—Tengo un par de ideas, pero no estoy seguro. Aquí hay en juego poder, oro, control. Lo que demuestra con esto es que ella tiene acceso a cualquier región, tiene poder en todos lados.

Harry se pasó la mano por la cara restregándose un poco los ojos cansados. El cansancio, le recordó que venía durmiendo muy pocas horas.

—Bueno de cualquier forma, ya mucho no podemos hacer. Wikens murió y no volverá a atacar...

—Si, pero igual tendremos que estar atentos. Debemos prestar atención a posibles casos que se puedan relacionar con esto, quizás consigamos avanzar en algo.

—No somos el único país que estará investigando eso. Así que hasta que no se nos presente otro caso, no nos queda otra que esperar, en pocas palabras.

El auror asintió con la cabeza y dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo del sillón, cerrando un momento los ojos. El mundo había perdido a dos valientes hombres, que sin entender a lo que se estaban enfrentando, dieron su vida para protegerlos a todos y él no había podido hacer nada para salvarlos. La impotencia y la frustración lo habían acompañado desde ese momento. Si bien había salvado al resto de las personas, entre ellos mujeres y niños de variadas edades, el no haber podido hacer nada por los dos hombres lo estaba atormentando. Quizás si hubiera actuado antes, quizás si hubiera movido la varita en tal momento, quizás si hubiera lanzado tal o cual hechizo...  
El silencio que se había impuesto entre los dos amigos y los ojos cerrados le recordó el cansancio que llevaba días acumulando. La adrenalina se había disipado hace rato y había dejado caer el cansancio como si de un bloque de cemento se tratara.

—Harry —llamó Draco haciéndolo salir del sopor en el que se vio repentinamente envuelto—. ¿Qué has hecho con el galeón falso?

—¿El qué? —preguntó somnoliento.

—El galeón, el que usaban con Ginny para organizar encuentros.

—Hmm... no lo sé, debo tenerlo por algún lado de mi cuarto, ¿por qué?

—Mera curiosidad —se levantó ante la mirada adormilada de su amigo—. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Procura dormir un poco que mañana nos espera otro día largo de papeles y declaraciones. Hay que terminar de establecer el grado de culpabilidad de cada uno.

Harry miró a su amigo marcharse al tiempo que dejaba salir un bostezo. Se levantó sintiendo el cuerpo sumamente pesado y se dirigió a su cuarto, dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama. En ese momento, no había nada en que pudiera pensar que no fuera el dormir un poco. Los lentes le habían quedado torcidos, pero ello no le importó. Miró su mesa de luz y la fotografía que siempre lo acompañaba al dormir, le hizo sonreír levemente. Al menos los niños que habían sido secuestrados tenían una oportunidad de vivir su vida sin tener que recordar una experiencia traumática.

Sobre la mesita al lado de la cama, brillando levemente bajo la luz de la lámpara, vio el galeón que Draco había mencionado. Lo tomó preguntándose por qué su amigo se había visto interesado de repente en ese artefacto; también se preguntó, y no pudo evitarlo, por qué lo seguía guardando. Hizo girar el galeón entre sus dedos pensando inevitablemente en esa chica de cabello rojo y ojos color avellana que le robaba el aliento. Una gran parte de su ser deseaba tenerla allí mismo para sentirse consolado, para sentir el calor de su cuerpo y dejar ir los pensamientos que lo atormentaban. Le dio varias vueltas a la moneda antes de dejarse caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Entre sus últimos pensamientos, Harry no pudo evitar pensar en las palabras que su padrino había dicho en su momento... si en verdad la quería, él seguiría insistiendo para conseguirlo.

Despertó sintiendo parte de su pecho caliente. El sol que entraba por una ventana le daba de lleno en la cara y el calor parecía intensificarse. Se giró sobre si mismo tratando de ubicarse en tiempo y lugar. ¿Qué era aquello que sentía caliente en el pecho? Tanteó con las manos entre las mantas viendo todo borroso, ya que no llevaba sus lentes puestos, hasta dar con la fuente de aquél calor. Un galeón. Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos, intentando enfocar la moneda que tenía en su mano tratando de entender lo que estaba pasando... ¿por qué un galeón se calentaría? Probablemente era su imaginación... probablemente seguía dormido.

—Eso solo pasaba cuando Ginny me quería ver —murmuró entre bostezos.

Fue como si el sopor del sueño se disipara como si fuera neblina. Su corazón comenzó a latir con velocidad y los nervios se hicieron presentes en la piel de gallina que se le formó en el cuerpo. Buscó sus lentes con desesperación encontrándolos tirados en el suelo, tenían un cristal roto y una patilla doblada. Seguramente, en algún momento de la noche se los había quitado sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Sin darle mayor importancia al estado de sus anteojos, se los colocó como pudo y acercó la moneda a sus ojos, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. La moneda había cambiado... la fecha, el lugar y el horario habían sido modificados. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Conocía esa fecha ya que él también había sido invitado al evento. ¿Podía entonces tomar eso como una señal? ¿Como una posible cita?


	12. Los hermanos Weasley

_¡Buenas noches a todos! _

_Sé que algunos querrán matarme lentamente por haber tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo, pero la verdad es que tuve que reescribirlo varias veces porque no me estaba gustando. Se hizo esperar, pero... ¡acá está lo que todos esperaban! (?)  
Les dejo un lindo capítulo largo con el cual, finalmente, estoy satisfecha._

_No sé desde dónde me leen, pero les cuento que yo les escribo desde Argentina, donde los casos por Covid están incrementando bastante y donde todo, literalmente hablando, se está complicando. Estén donde estén, sigan cuidándose ustedes y cuidando a los demás. Con un poquito de conciencia social, podremos salir adelante con las menores consecuencias posibles... no se dejen estar y no bajen los brazos..._

_Espero leer sus opiniones al respecto de este cap... por cierto, el próximo va a ser el último capítulo, pero tengo en mente otra historia que espero prontamente estar llevando a cabo... así que, si les gustan mis ocurrencias, espero volver a encontrarnos._

_Sin más que decir, los dejo leer. _

_¡Buena lectura!_

* * *

_"¿Cómo saber que no vas a volver a escapar?" _Cuando Harry había hecho esa pregunta lo único en que había podido pensar en ese momento era en demostrarle que esa vez iría en serio, que iba a dejar sus miedos atrás y que ya no le importaría nada más. No habría nada que la hiciera arrepentirse de aquella decisión y quería dejárselo en claro. Los días posteriores a haberse sincerado con Hermione y con ella misma respecto a sus sentimientos, los había pasado imaginando las mil y un maneras de hacer que Harry la perdonara y le diera otra oportunidad. Había tenido miedo y había actuado como cobarde al alejarse y al negar lo que en realidad pasaba entre los dos, y a pesar de la distancia, esos sentimientos seguían brillando con intensidad, latentes, recordándole lo que posiblemente había perdido.

El pasillo del segundo piso del salón de bodas, que habían pagado los padres de la novia, estaba vacío en ese entonces. El ingreso a esa parte del salón estaba prohibida, al menos para la mayoría de los invitados. Decidida, aunque un poco nerviosa, se encaminó hacia las escaleras que los conduciría a la recepción, donde pocas personas se encontraban conversando. Había empezado a bajar las escaleras cuando sintió que la mano que llevaba entrelazada tiraba de ella, deteniéndola.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó el hombre de ojos verdes mirándola con sospecha, pero con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Tú cállate y sígueme —respondió con firmeza—. Te voy a demostrar que no voy a volver a escapar.

Harry alzó una ceja y amplio su sonrisa expectante

—¿Cómo?

Ginny se volvió a girar, dándole la espalda y sin contestar. Volvió a retomar su camino sin soltarle la mano y al llegar al pie de la escalera se encaminó al salón principal, ignorando a los que estaban en la recepción y la miraban con cierta sopresa, donde una banda de músicos tocaba en vivo sobre un escenario. Las luces bajas y otras de colores que se encendían y apagaban ambientaban el momento animando a los invitados a bailar al compás del sonido. La música, algo estridente y no de los mejores grupos en opinión de Ginny, envolvía a todos con sus melodías, hechizando a los invitados que bailaban en el centro de la pista chocando unos con otros. Procurando ignorar a su alrededor y al sonido que invitaba a bailar, Ginny comenzó a abrirse paso entre la multitud empezando a llamar la atención de algunos allí presentes. El echo de que la famosa jugadora de las Arpías estuviera caminando junto a el famoso jefe de auroes, al que llevaba tomado de la mano (detalle que no pasaba desapercibido para quienes los miraban), lograba que muchos se giraran a observarlos logrando un efecto en cadena. Teniendo todas esas miradas sobre ellos, el corazón de Ginny comenzó a palpitar con velocidad haciéndole sentir los latidos en todo su cuerpo, así como los nervios a flor de piel por lo que pensaba hacer. Presionó la mano de Harry con fuerza antes de detenerse en medio de la pista. Para ese entonces, varios magos y brujas que los miraban con curiosidad, incluyendo entre ellos a toda su familia, habían formado una especie de círculo a su alrededor. La música seguía sonando pero nadie parecía prestarle atención y se mezclaba con los murmullos que se hacían oír cada vez más fuertes. Ginny los miró un momento, preguntándose por qué demonios se molestaban en mirarlos a ellos si los que deberían ser el centro de atención debían ser otros. Quería que aquello fuera algo así como memorable, pero no para todo el mundo como estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Entre la multitud que los rodeaba pudo encontrar a Hermione, con un hermoso vestido blanco corte sirena, que los miraba expectante y con una sonrisa amplia en sus labios; a su lado, Ron los observababa con el ceño fruncido, cara de pocos amigos y algo confundido, al igual que sus otros hermanos; pudo encontrar también el rostro de Draco Malfoy, que sonreía con satisfacción (Hermione le había contado que Draco había sido el encargado de asegurarse de la presencia de Harry ese día); hacia el otro lado de la ronda, cruzó miradas con sus amigos Luna y Colin, que los miraban con ansiedad; y más allá, un poco lejos, viéndolos con gran curiosidad, estaban sus padres.

Ginny tuvo que tomar aire varias veces para no sucumbir al impulso de salir corriendo de allí. No quería tanta atención y sin embargo la estaba teniendo. Respiró profundamente para infundirse un poco de valor antes de girarse para encarar a Harry. Lo miró directo a los ojos, esos ojos verdes con los que soñaba a diario y que lograban que dejara de pensar. Él le devolvía una mirada cargada de curiosidad, parecía también algo nervioso ante la atención que estaban recibiendo pero mantenía su mano sujeta con firmeza. Entonces, sin pensarlo más, sin importarle que hubiese alrededor de cien personas mirándolos, Ginny lo besó.

Fue un beso prolongado y algo casto para lo que estaban acostumbrados. Las manos de Harry le rodeaban la cintura a una altura prudente, recordando que la atención de casi todos los invitados estaba sobre ellos. Cuando se separaron parecía que todo su alrededor se había quedado en completo silencio, hasta la música parecía haber dejado de sonar. Las miradas sorprendidas, algunas alegres y otras no tanto, estaban posadas en ellos y nadie parecía saber qué decir. Evitando querer mirar a su alrededor, Ginny volvió a mirar a Harry sintiendo sus mejillas arder de vergüenza. Harry le sonreía con cierta diversión, parecía no importarle que un gran grupo los estuviera mirando y no le permitía poner más distancia entre ellos.

—Público lo tenías que hacer, ¿eh? —dijo volviendo a tomar una de sus manos, entrelazando sus dedos—. Ahora te creo.

Ginny se vió envuelta de pronto en una burbuja de felicidad. No necesitaba una respuesta directa del auror para saber que efectivamente le daría otra oportunidad. Parecía tonto y de hecho se sentía algo tonta por lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Muy bien, muy bien —interrumpió de pronto Fred acercándose a ellos con el ceño fruncido seguido de su hermano gemelo. Ginny sintió su burbuja pincharse, había olvidado por completo cuán idiotas podían ser sus hermanos—. ¡No hay nada que ver aquí! —gritó hacia el público haciendo que se dispersaran mientras la música volvía a sonar— ¡Sigan con la fiesta que los que se casaron son otros! ¡La novia está perdiendo atención! ¡Vamos, vamos, a buscarla!

—¡Hermanita! vaya mentirosa que resultaste —dijo George con una sonrisa sarcástica al tiempo que pasaba uno de los brazos por los hombros de Harry—. Hola Harry, tanto tiempo.

Harry y Ginny cruzaron una mirada inquieta. Él sujetó su mano con más fuerza, transmitiéndole la tensión y el miedo que de repente sentía. El público se había dispersado pero ahora eran el centro de atención de los hermanos Weasley (el resto se había unido también al grupo), que miraban a Harry de manera poco amigable. Nunca antes en su vida Ginny se había lamentado de tener seis hermanos como en ese momento.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó la pelirroja al sentir cómo tiraban de Harry para alejarlo de ella.

—Mamá y papá quieren hablar contigo —dijo Ron uniéndose a los gemelos para llevarse a Harry e ignorando los reproches de su ahora esposa y los de su hermana—. ¡Será solo un momento, cariño!

Lo que Ginny menos se había imaginado que pasaría luego de besar a Harry, era que sus hermanos desaparecieran justo frente a sus ojos llevándoselo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y miró con pánico a Hermione, quien le devolvió una mirada preocupada.

—No me esperaba eso —dijo Luna acercándose a su amiga junto a Colin — ¡Acabas de besar a Harry Potter! —chilló con emoción.

—Nadie esperaba eso, Luni —Colin abrazó a su pelirroja amiga con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Por fin te decidiste!

—Si, claro... ¡Por fin! Y ahora Harry debe estar siendo torturado por los idiotas de mis hermanos —bufó Ginny molesta. Las miradas de los invitados, acompañado de murmullos, todavía la seguían y parecían haber aumentado al ver esa escena.

—¿Y piensas dejar que hagan lo que quieran? —preguntó Hermione negando con la cabeza, casi con indignación—. Vamos, esa no es la Ginny que conozco. No dejes que te arrebaten lo que tanto te costó. Ve a buscarlo y hazme el favor de traer al imbécil de mi marido, que tengo para decirle un par de cositas. Si me disculpan, tengo que encargarme de distraer un rato a los invitados.

Dicho esto último, Hermione se giró sobre sus talones para ir en busca de la Sra. Weasley y su madre, que hablaban entretenidas en una esquina mientras lanzaban miradas de reojo hacía ellos.

—Tiene razón... —admitió ante las palabras de su amiga, viéndola alejarse—, pero... ¿a dónde lo llevaron?

—Deberías comenzar por el lugar más obvio y por lo tanto menos probable que lo hayan llevado. Allí estarán —aconsejó Luna dándo una vuelta al compás de la balada que había comenzado a sonar.

Ginny lo pensó por un momento. Si seguía las indicaciones de Luna, eso debería ser la Madriguera, el lugar más obvio y más tonto de llevar a Harry. Hermione tenía razón, no podía dejar que sus hermanos espantaran a Harry. No podía permitir que algo se interpusiera entre los dos ahora que por fin se había definido. Decidida y bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos, Ginny se encaminó en busca de su varita. Era tiempo de que sus hermanos recordaran quién era ella.

—¡Ve por él fiera! —gritó Colin animándola.

* * *

Harry no supo cómo había terminado tan rápido en esa situación. Fue solo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, primero Ginny lo estaba besando y de repente se encontraba sentado en la sala, de lo que suponía (por el ambiente hogareño y la decoración), era la casa de los Weasley, rodeado de seis cabelleras pelirrojas que lo miraban de manera amenazante y para colmo, desarmado. Para ser un auror experimentado, sentía un miedo muy diferente al que solía sentir al enfrentarse a magos tenebrosos, sobre todo por la extraña situación de verse amenazados por sujetos vestidos con elegantes trajes. Encontrarse rodeado por los hermanos de la pelirroja no era algo que hubiese esperado enfrentar ni bien decidieran comenzar siquiera a hablar de tener una relación... por lo que su estrategia era ir con cautela.

—A ver, a ver —dijo uno de los gemelos, no sabía si Fred o George porque siempre le había costado distinguirlos, caminado de un lado al otro, mirándolo de vez en cuando—. Explícame la historia de nuevo. Porque hay algo que no me está quedando en claro.

—Sí —continuó el otro gemelo pasando de mano a mano una especie de pelota. Harry recordó entonces algo que Ginny le había comentado, los gemelos eran bromistas, tenían una tienda de bromas que se había prometido ir a visitar en algún momento, pero no solo tenían artículos que causaran un momento de risa, sino que otros resultaban ser bastante problemáticos. Tragó en seco sin poder quitar la mirada de esa pelota preguntándose qué haría—. ¿Dices que se ven hace varios meses y no estaban saliendo oficialmente?

—Bueno... —Harry carraspeó para ganar algo de tiempo y pensar la respuesta. Hacía más de media hora, estaba seguro, lo estaban sometiendo a un exhaustivo interrogatorio y él había tenido la maravillosa idea de explicar que se veían con Ginny hace tiempo pero no tenían una relación propiamente dicha—. ¿Saben? Considerando que son seis contra uno estoy en una muy grande desventaja... ¿no existe el pedido de abogados aquí o algo así?

Los hermanos Weasley lo miraron algo extrañados y molestos.

—No bromees con nosotros, Potter —murmuró el más robusto de los hermanos colocando una mano en su hombro derecho con rudeza. Tenía grandes músculos y parecía tener quemaduras en sus brazos, pero sobre todo parecía querer golpearlo.

—Ya... —Harry habló con calma, intentando apaciguarlo—, sigo insistiendo que esto no estaría siendo justo... Además, somos adultos ¿no puede ella decidir el tipo de relación que tener con quien quiera? —apenas esas palabras salieron de su boca, se arrepintió de haberlas dicho.

—Creo que no estás en la mejor de las posiciones como para opinar —dijo Ron, el novio, desde algún lugar de su espalda—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones para con nuestra hermana?

—¿Qué...? Díganme por favor que esto es una broma —pidió Harry sintiéndose algo exasperado. Aquello parecía el interrogatorio a un puberto virginal que tenía intenciones de robar la pobre inocencia de la hermana pequeña y no la conversación con un adulto de veinticinco años que solo mantenía relaciones sexuales con una mujer adulta—. ¡Me conocen desde el colegio, por Merlín! ¡Estuvimos juntos en el equipo de Gryffindor! Ni que fuera un extraño.

—Justamente por eso, Potter. Porque te conocemos y conocemos los rumores que giraban en torno a ti y a Malfoy —Ron lo miró desafiante. Harry no podía negar que en sus últimos años tanto él como Draco habían sido el centro de atención entre las chicas, pero la verdad era que siempre habían sido eso, rumores—. Así que... repito la pregunta, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestra hermana?

Harry miró alternativamente a cada uno de los hermanos Weasley, todos con las miradas clavadas en él. ¿Qué era lo que querían escuchar? ¿Que tenía la intención de tener una relación sentimental con su hermana? ¿que quería tenerla en su cama para hacerle el amor día y noche durante mucho tiempo?

—Apúrense —dijo entonces Percy desde una esquina de la sala. Estaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada reprobatoria—. Ya hace bastante que nos fuimos de la fiesta y mamá se va a enojar.

—Esto es importante... pero Percy tiene razón—admitió el otro hermano del que desconocía su nombre. Tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro que le daban un aspecto algo extraño—. Y el novio está aquí también. Hermione se va a molestar.

Ron pareció moverse algo incómodo ante la mención de su, ahora, esposa.

—Es nuestro deber saber las intenciones que tienen con nuestra hermana —dijo uno de los gemelos con firmeza.

Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar decirles una sarta de cosas a los hermanos Weasley. Sabía que ellos no tenían la culpa, Ginny no les había contado nada, pero aún así... la revelación que le había hecho hacía un par de horas, le había dejado la sangre hirviendo y un mal sabor en la boca. Si no se controlaba, seguramente terminaría maldiciendo a alguno por algo de lo que ellos no tenían la culpa.

—Da igual. Ginny va a hacer lo que quiera. Siempre hace lo que quiere y no tengo ganas de verla enojada —dijo Percy acercándose al grupo.

—Haznos el favor a todos y cállate, Percy. No sé para qué nos seguiste —bufó uno de los gemelos.

Percy, molesto por el tono con que le había hablado, golpeó el hombro de su hermano. Lo último que Harry pudo escuchar en ese momento, antes de que todo su alrededor se desvaneciera, fue un "idiota".

Cuando Harry hizo su aparición en la boda, la ceremonia ya había comenzado, por lo que decidió quedarse apartado en un costado lejano hasta que terminara. De todas formas, el horario en que Ginny lo había citado era más tarde. Al ser pleno invierno, la boda se estaba llevando a cabo en un elegante salón de fiestas donde los invitados pudieras estar resguardados del frío del exterior.

Desde el extremo del salón, Harry no pudo escuchar ni ver mucho de lo que sucedía en la ceremonia, pero pudo distinguir cuando el mago que la presidía agitaba la varita sobre la cabeza de los novios haciendo que una lluvia de estrellas cayera sobre ellos seguido de una lluvia de pétalos de flor que caían desde algún lugar del techo. En el momento que escuchó los aplausos que indicaban el fin de la ceremonia, Harry se escabullo a la planta superior donde esperaría a Ginny según las indicaciones que Hermione había dejado en la recepció planta superior se encontraba vacía en ese momento. Era un pasillo largo con suelo alfombrado y de paredes color crema. Unas mesas con arreglos florales se encontraban al lado de cada una de las puertas del pasillo, eran cinco puertas en total.

El tiempo que la estuvo esperando le pareció eterno. Podía escuchar cada latido de su corazón como si de un bombo se tratara, y no podía dejar de caminar de un lado a otro del pasillo, mirando de vez en cuando la escalera, moviendo la mano en una especie de tic nervioso. Desde que había recibido el mensaje en la moneda, Harry se había debatido incontables veces la asistencia a la boda, Ginny no había vuelto a contactase con él y eso había hecho que hasta último momento dudara sobre si debía presentarse. Sus dudas se habían terminado en cuanto Draco había aparecido en su casa para llevarlo casi a rastras.

Cuando creyó que Ginny se había arrepentido y no subiría, escuchó un par de tacones resonando en la escalera. El corazón se le aceleró de manera exagerada cuando ella hizo su aparición con una ligera sonrisa, dejándolo de pronto sin aliento. Harry debía admitir que creía estar viendo a la mujer más hermosa de toda su vida, el vestido de dama de honor le hacía resaltar su belleza natural. Llevaba puesto un vestido dorado con escote tipo v, sencillo, pegado al cuerpo y realmente perfecto para su figura, realmente era un vestido elegante que resaltaba el color de su cabello y su silueta. El maquillaje que llevaba era ligero, casi natural y Harry agradeció poder seguir viendo sus pecas.

—Viniste —dijo ella a modo de saludo ni bien lo vio.

Harry se encogió de hombros sintiéndose algo incapaz de que las palabras salieran de su boca. ¿Qué debía hacer?

—Lamento la demora... ya sabes, las felicitaciones y eso —explicó ella en tono apresurado, seguramente tan nerviosa como él.

Harry se sentía incapaz de poder sacarle la mirada de encima.

—Estás... hermosa —dijo finalmente cuando ella llegó a su lado.

Ginny le sonrió en forma de agradecimiento antes de tomarlo por un brazo y llevarlo a una de las habitaciones. Harry se dejó arrastrar sin entender muy buen que era lo que estaba pensando y qué era lo que pasaría a continuación. ¿Para qué lo había citado? ¿Qué tendría para decirle? Ingresaron en una habitación de mediano tamaño y de colores crema como el pasillo, que contaba con un sillón, un espejo de cuerpo entero y un tocador. Harry supuso que estaban en alguna de las habitaciones disponibles para los novios.

Ginny cerró la puerta ni bien entraron y se quedó quieta, dándole la espalda, probablemente algo incómoda como se estaba sintiendo él ante el silencio. En ese momento, Harry pudo apreciar la piel que el vestido de espalda baja dejaba al descubierto. Una corriente eléctrica le atravesó el cuerpo entero, haciéndole surgir el profundo deseo de acariciarle la espalda, recorrer cada parte de su piel con los dedos y besarle el cuello.

—No sabía si vendrías... —murmuró Ginny, sacándolo de la fantasía que se había formado en su cabeza.

—No estaba seguro de venir...

—Lo entiendo y estabas en todo derecho de dudar... —Ginny se giró de golpe para mirarlo. De pronto Harry se sintió atrapado por esos ojos avellana que lo miraban con decisión—, aunque me alegra que hayas venido.

—Me ganó la curiosidad —admitió Harry tratando de mantener la distancia y la cordura—. Me había quedado bastante claro que no querías nada conmigo y me... sorprendió que te contactaras.

—Si... —Ginny tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar—. Te debo un par de explicaciones... ¿nos sentamos?

Harry la observó con atención mientras ella pasaba por su lado y se dirigía al sillón. Parecía notablemente nerviosa y se mordía constantemente el labio inferior en una especie de tic, supuso que para mantener los nervios bajo cierto control. Se sentó a su lado y esperó con paciencia a que hablara.

—¿Sabes? te... extraño —dijo luego de un rato, desviando la mirada hacia algún punto del suelo—. Sé que es contradictorio, pero hay algo que debo contarte y quizás puedas entenderme...

En todo el tiempo que ella había hablado, no lo había mirado ni una vez y Harry se preguntó si tendría los ojos aguados y si debía o no abrazarla. No se dio cuenta que tenía las manos cerradas en dos fuertes puños hasta que las sintió algo adoloridas. Ginny le había contado su primera relación tanto sexual como amorosa y a pesar de haberse ahorrado los detalles y asegurarle que era un tema superado, Harry lo sintió tan real como si lo estuviera viviendo.

—¿Cómo es el apellido? —preguntó entre dientes.

Ginny alzó la mirada del suelo sorprendida y Harry pudo apreciar sus ojos algo rojos aunque su rostro estaba libre de lágrimas. Verla de ese modo, fuerte por fuera pero tan frágil y rota por dentro le hizo sentir un cierto dolor en su pecho que mucho tenía que ver con la impotencia que sentía en ese momento. ¿Qué se le podía decir a una persona abusada para que se sintiera mejor? No podía imaginar el dolor, el sufrimiento y la soledad que ella habría experimentado. No podía imaginar qué pensamientos y sentimientos habrían pasado por su cuerpo para guardar ese secreto por tanto tiempo. No importaban los años que hubiesen pasado, no importaban las experiencias posteriores, Harry sabía que esas eran heridas que dejaban marcas profundas y eternas, que Ginny solo decía que era un tema superado para hacer sentir mejor a los demás... Para sorpresa de Harry, Ginny le sonrió.

—No te voy a decir el apellido para que vayas a buscarlo. Ya pasó.

—No me importa el tiempo que haya pasado. Quiero el apellido —dijo con firmeza.

Ginny negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo y le tomó una de las manos. Harry sintió un cosquilleo ahí donde sus manos se tocaban. El deseo por abrazarla y besarla se le hizo repentinamente más fuerte.

—No te lo cuento porque quiera que alguien haga justicia por mí o para que me mires con lástima. Te lo cuento porque te debo una disculpa por ser tan contradictoria y porque tenías razón cuando decías que estaba escapando de lo que sentía. Solo... tenía miedo y no estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma.

Harry la miró sin saber qué hacer o decir. La entendía pero no podía dejar de sentirse impotente y de preguntarse por qué justamente ella tenía que haber sufrido aquello.

—Deja de mirarme así, por favor. No tolero esa mirada —pidió en tono de súplica—. No quiero que nadie me mire así. Ya pasó y quiero que quede en el pasado como un mal recuerdo y nada más.

Harry soltó un largo suspiro tratando de calmarse. No quería que Ginny se sintiera mal por su culpa o se arrepintiera de haberle contado su secreto por lo que decidió dejar el tema a un lado como ella se lo pedía.

—Entiendo bien, ahora, el por qué de tus actitudes pero... —la miró un momento, dejando un momento que el silencio se instalara entre los dos— ¿cómo saber que no vas a volver a escapar?

—No me lo vas a poner fácil —rió ella sin molestarse por la pregunta. Parecía un poco más relajada—. ¿Verdad?

—Claro que no —Harry le sonrió, mas no soltó su mano—. Soy un adicto de ti en recuperación, no puedo recaer tan rápido.

—Muy bien, tomaré esto como un desafío —decidida se levantó del sillón tirando de él para que la siguiera— te demostraré qué tan en serio es esto. Ven conmigo.

Cuando Ginny atravesó la puerta, Harry la perdió, el agarre de su mano se desvaneció y todo su alrededor se volvió negro por un momento.

—Ahí despertó —murmuró una voz masculina—. Es un idiota, déjalo ahí tirado.

La sensación que tenía en ese momento era como de ser arrancado de los sueños o los recuerdos en ese caso. Meneó la cabeza algo mareado y confundido, miró a su alrededor. Tenía un sabor extraño en la boca y al parecer seguía sentado en el medio de la sala de la casa de los Weasley y cinco de los hermanos que lo interrogaban lo miraban con atención. En su recorrido de reconocimiento también pudo observar a Percy inconsciente en el suelo.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó sintiéndose aturdido.

—El idiota de Percy me hizo tirar esto —uno de los gemelos le mostró el artilugio que antes estaba pasando de mano en mano—. Es un invento nuestro, lo llamamos aturdidor, justamente porque eso es lo que hace. Lo dejas caer en algún lugar y aturde a cualquiera que esté en un rango de un kilómetro, dura unos quince minutos aproximadamente, perfecto para escapar de cualquier situación peligrosa.

—El problema es que si tienes hermanos idiotas como Percy, te puede jugar en contra. Lo bueno es que inventamos estos caramelos despertar para estas ocasiones —el otro gemelo le mostró unos pequeños caramelos—. Llevan una poción de larga duración, si lo consumes antes de lanzar el aturdidor, no caerás desmayado. Sirve también para despertar rápidamente a los demás. Aunque no pienso gastar uno de los caramelos en despertar a Percy.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó Harry con asombro, mirando con gran interés la pelota negra—. Sería algo de gran utilidad para el cuartel.

—¡Pues claro! siempre lo hemos dicho. ¿Verdad Fred? —George, que resultó ser quien llevaba el aturdidor en la mano, miró a su hermano con orgullo

—Claro —Fred hinchó el pecho, también orgulloso—. Junto con el polvo peruano de la oscuridad, los guantes, capas y sombrero escudo y los objetos protectores, forma parte de nuestra línea premium. Deberías venir a verlo, tenemos excelentes precios, sobre todo si compran en cantidad.

—¡Fred! ¡George! ¡No estamos aquí para que hagan negocio! —exclamó el hermano corpulento.

—Y despierten a Percy, por Merlín. Luego estará insoportable —añadió el hermano que tenía cicatrices en la cara—. Y si vamos a ser amigos mejor lo invitamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla —ironizó.

Por dentro, Harry estuvo de acuerdo. Prefería estar teniendo esa conversación con una cerveza en al mano, sobre todo si tenía planes de ponerse a salir de manera seria y prolongada con la pelirroja.

—No pienso gastar algo tan valioso como esto para Percy, Bill —dijo Fred negando con la cabeza siendo secundado por su gemelo.

—No importa Percy ya... pero Charlie tiene razón. No hicimos esto para que hagan negocios —dijo Ron exasperado—. Hay que apurarnos, esa cosa que pusieron no va a durar para siempre y Hermione se va a poner furiosa si tardo tanto.

—No sería la boda de ustedes dos si alguno no se enoja —bromeó George. Ron lo fulminó con la mirada—. Solo intentamos mantener viva la tradición.

—¡Suficiente! Bueno, entonces... Potter ¿cuáles decías que eran tus intenciones con nuestra hermana? —preguntó el corpulento, el que habían llamado Charlie volviendo a poner el foco sobre él.

Lamentándose de volver a ser el centro de atención, Harry abrió y cerró la boca pensando en qué decir. Cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a hablar, una explosión se escuchó fuera de la casa aturdiendo a los integrantes.

—¡Lo rompió! —gritaron los gemelos con asombro y horror.

—¡Te dije que lo haría! —exclamó Charlie retrocediendo unos pasos para alejarse de la entrada— ¡Esa enana tiene más poder que cualquiera de nosotros!

Hecha un mar de furia, Ginny entró a la casa con la varita en alto. Los hermanos Weasley se miraron con algo de pánico, alejándose de su hermana.

—¡¿Qué están haciendo pedazos de imbéciles?! —gritó mirando a sus hermanos de manera amenazante. Los apuntó a cada uno con la varita, quizás pensando a quién atacar primero con su maleficio de mocomurciélago.

—¡Hermanita! —Bill hizo el amague de acercarse a ella pero volvió a retroceder ante su mirada de advertencia.

—¡Nada de hermanita, Bill! Me podía esperar algo así de estos tres —dijo señalando a Ron, Fred y George—, incluso podría llegar a esperarlo de Charlie... ¿pero de ti? Para nada... —asegurándose que ninguno de sus hermanos se moviera de su lugar, miró a Harry cambiando la expresión de enojo a una de culpa—. ¿Estás bien?

Harry miró rápidamente a los hermanos Weasley y luego a Ginny. Su cabeza estaba trabajando a toda velocidad ya que, si hacía los movimientos justos o decía las palabras correctas, podía salir victorioso de aquella situación en varios sentidos. Cuando se había visto rodeado por los hermanos Weasley, desde un primer momento había decidido no oponer resistencia, por lo que voluntariamente les había entregado la varita y se había aceptado su lugar en el medio de la sala.

—Tranquila Gin, estoy perfectamente bien —le respondió con una sonrisa. Harry se acercó a ella, bajó su varita y la tomó de la cintura bajo la atenta mirada de los hermanos y de la propia Ginny—. Justo estábamos diciendo con Bill que nos estaba faltando una cerveza de mantequilla. ¿Verdad?

Bill cruzó una mirada sorprendida con Charlie y luego asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Harry. Ginny los miró con ojos entrecerrados sin creer una palabra.

—¿Y el estúpido caldero protector que pusieron en la casa qué? —preguntó molesta hacia los gemelos.

—¿Qué cosa? —Harry los miró a todos, sin entender.

—De nuestros productos premium —explicó Fred desde un rincón lo más alejado posible de su hermana—. Tomamos la idea de los trasladores y las prendas escudo.

—Tenemos una selección de objetos viejos que no llaman la atención y los encantamos para que puedan funcionar para proteger un hogar de intrusos —añadió George medio escondido detrás de un sillón—. Está en proceso de prueba pero es bastante efectivo mientras no encuentren el objeto. Funciona casi tan bien como lanzar encantamientos protectores.

—Increíble —volvió a exclamar Harry asombrado. Definitivamente iría a ver los productos que fabricaban los Weasley. Ginny en tanto seguía con el ceño fruncido y había cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Hablando de eso... ¿Cómo lo descubriste? —indagó Fred con más curiosidad que miedo.

—Era obvio que era un objeto común. Solo probé hacer estallar un par de cosas —respondió la pelirroja de mala gana—. Además me pareció que había más calderos en la entrada que esta mañana.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo tiene de duración? —preguntó Harry con interés— ¿Y eso de las prendas escudo?.

—¡Harry! —la pelirroja lo miró indignada— ¿quieres acaso que te deje de nuevo con mis hermanos así te cuentan todo los productos de su tienda?

—Perdón, perdón. Ya te dije, nos estaba faltando una cerveza de mantequilla para esta conversación —rió acariciándole la cintura para tranquilizarla al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa de suficiencia a los demás pelirrojos—. Tus hermanos querían saber solamente qué tan en serio es esto y qué tan en serio me lo tomo yo. No pasa nada, solo quieren cuidarte.

Ginny los miró nuevamente uno a uno analizando sus posibilidades hasta que reparó en un cuerpo que estaba sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué le hicieron a Percy?

—¡Nosotros no le hicimos nada! —exclamaron Charlie y Ron a la vez.

—¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hace inconsciente en el suelo?

—Ya sabes que es un idiota —dijo George poniendo los ojos en blanco— Él lo causó solo. Nosotros solo decidimos no despertarlo.

—Sabes que en general no los defiendo, pero lo que dicen es verdad —Bill apoyó a sus hermanos al tiempo que se encogía de hombros.

—De cualquier forma en cinco minutos se despierta. Y no se ustedes, pero yo no quiero estar para cuando lo haga —murmuró Charlie mirando el cuerpo de Percy de reojo.

—Serán imbéciles — Ginny chasqueó la lengua viendo el cuerpo de Percy en el suelo—. De acuerdo, esta se las dejo pasar solo porque si no volvemos a la fiesta mamá se va a enojar. Y Ronald, tu mujer te está esperando así que yo que tu voy a disculparme por dejarla sola si no quieres que te mate el día de tu boda o que se arrepienta de haberse casado contigo.

—¡Demonios! —Ron se mordió el labio inferior con cara de pánico—. Esto fue estúpido —dijo sin más antes de desaparecer.

—Ustedes son estúpidos —murmuró Ginny aún cruzada de brazos—. Ahora largo. Volvamos a la fiesta que se supone que estamos festejando el casamiento de Ron, si no lo mata antes Hermione.

—No sería el casamiento el casamiento ideal si no tienen una pelea de por medio —dijo Fred en broma, algo a lo que el resto de sus hermanos estuvo de acuerdo—. En fin, te esperamos en nuestra tienda, Harry.

—Y deberíamos volver a jugar Quidditch —añadió George sonriente—. Antes de que Ron se vaya de luna de miel podemos hacer un cuatro contra cuatro.

—¿Quiénes jugaríamos? —preguntó Charlie con repentino interés.

—Pues tu, Fred y yo por supuesto, Angie, Bill, Ron, Harry y Ginny. Será un partido interesante.

—No sé si estoy de acuerdo que Ginny juegue. Ya es profesional —dijo Bill entregándole a Harry su varita—. Prometo para la próxima traer cerveza de mantequilla.

—Es un hecho —Harry le sonrió de lado—. Y desde luego que no me perdería un partido de este calibre.

—No seas cobarde Bill —Ginny lo miró desafiante.

—Será un partido solo de cazadores y ni Harry, ni Charlie han jugado como cazadores. Yo pido jugar con Ginny —anticipó Fred haciendo que el resto riera.

—Ya arreglaremos eso —Charlie dirigió otra mirada al cuerpo tendido de su hermano Percy, que empezaba lentamente a volver a recuperar la conciencia—. Ahora larguémonos que este despierta en cualquier momento.

Fred, George, Bill y Charlie volvieron a mirar a Percy con el ceño fruncido antes de desaparecer con rapidez.

—Vamos también. De verdad no queremos estar cuando Percy se levante. Es insoportable —dijo Ginny en voz baja tomando la mano de Harry.

—Todavía debemos terminar nuestra charla interrumpida —Harry presionó levemente la mano de Ginny —. Volvamos al piso de arriba.

—Fue tu culpa por desafiarme —bromeó ella antes de desaparecer con una floritura de su varita.

* * *

Ni bien aparecieron en el salón, Ginny se vio arrastrada por Harry escaleras arriba hacia una de las primeras habitaciones que encontraron (la primera puerta que había abierto había resultado ser un baño). Para su suerte, el segundo piso seguía estando vacío y la siguiente puerta que habían abierto había resultado ser la misma habitación donde habían estado anteriormente. En un movimiento rápido, que la dejó algo sorprendida, Harry la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

—¿En qué estábamos antes de esa repentina interrupción? —preguntó con tono provocador.

Ginny no pudo evitar reírse. Había esperado que Harry le hablara de lo sucedido, incluso que maldijera a sus hermanos, pero no que la agarrara tan repentinamente. Fingió pensar un momento siguiendo su juego.

—Decías algo de que no sabías si yo no volvería a escapar.

—Ah... si. —Harry asintió con la cabeza con una expresión de seriedad en su rostro. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos apegandola más a su cuerpo—. Creo que estaría bien que me ayudes a recordar cómo puedo asegurarme de eso.

Ginny volvió a reír antes de rodearle el cuello con los brazos y volver a besarlo. Fue un beso distinto a la mayoría de los que se habían dado desde que se conocían. Era un beso suave y lento, como si quisieran que el tiempo se detuviera para experimentar durante largo rato todas las sensaciones que estaban sintiendo en ese momento. Un cosquilleo se instaló en el vientre de Ginny cuando sintió la mano de Harry acariciarle la espalda descubierta. Harry soltó sus labios y comenzó a depositar besos sobre su mejilla para luego bajar a su cuello, donde se entretuvo un momento mordisqueandolo. La necesidad de sacarle de pronto el saco y la camisa para besarle el torso descubierto y contonear sus músculos, se apoderó por completo de Ginny. Lo había extrañado, Merlín sabía que lo había extrañado. Había extrañado cada beso y cada caricia. Había extrañado su perfume, extrañamente indescriptible pero de un aroma delicioso, que la dejaba algo atontada. Había extrañado su barba de unos días que le causaba cosquillas allí por dónde el pasaba. Lo había extrañado por completo.

—Harry —lo llamó tomando algo de aire, tratando de concentrarse y recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

Sin poder evitarlo y ante la mirada ardiente que Harry le dirigía, tomó el rostro del auror entre sus manos y lo volvió a besar, esta vez con más intensidad. Harry caminó de espaldas, llevándola consigo hacia el sillón en donde se dejó caer con ella sobre su cuerpo. Ginny no supo decir cuando le había sacado el saco a Harry pero sentía que las prendas de ropa estaban sobrando. Las manos de Harry le acariciaban el cuerpo entero por encima del vestido, viéndose algo obstruido por el largo de la pollera.

—Harry —volvió a llamarlo entre besos y caricias, tratando de tomar un respiro.

—Si, si, ya sé —murmuró volviendo a atacar su cuello al tiempo que apretaba su trasero por sobre el vestido.

—Harry —repitió está vez riendo.

Los ojos verdes ardientes de deseo la miraron directamente, casi haciéndola sentir atravesada por la intensidad se su deseo.

—Ya sé —dijo soltando un suspiro. Casi con decepción se incorporó junto a ella en el sillón, mas no la bajó de sus piernas—, voy a terminar haciendo desaparecer tu vestido y hay que volver a una fiesta.

—Exactamente —con una sonrisa en sus labios, Ginny le acarició una mejilla y acomodó el cuello de su camisa blanca —. Por suerte tengo un maquillaje que no mancha.

—No me importaría si viene de ti. Al menos así sabrían que estás ocupada —bromeó devolviéndole una sonrisa juguetona.

—¿Los celos vienen en el combo? —preguntó con diversión.

—Claro que si. Eres famosa, hermosa y tienes miles de seguidores... Incluso en el cuartel hablan de ti —Ginny notó un dejo de molestia ante sus últimas palabras—. No lo voy a poder evitar... Soy una persona egoísta y te quiero solo para mí. Lo siento... Lo bueno es que estamos a mano, son como tus celos.

—Eu, yo no soy tan... —Harry la miró arqueando una ceja, haciendo que ella dejara la frase en el aire— bueno, si lo soy... —. Admitió con una mueca—. Por cierto, ¿qué es eso de Gin? Antes me llamaste así.

Harry lo pensó por un momento mientras recorría con uno de sus dedos el largo de su espalda.

—En parte, fue una forma de molestar a tus hermanos. Por otra parte... ya sabes, ahora que nos pondremos serios... —se encogió de hombros—, me parece bien decirte Gin. A veces te diré amor, cariño, bebé... cosas así. Nada a lo que darle tanta importancia.

—Aja... —Ginny frunció el ceño no muy segura de los apodos que podría llegar a ponerle, aunque no podía negar el torbellino de sensaciones que sentía en el cuerpo cada vez que Harry la besaba, abrazaba o incluso cuando la había llamado "Gin"—, no estoy muy segura de ese bebé... creo que prefiero Gin... —. Harry rió y le rob un casto beso—. Pues, si nos ponemos serios, te tomaré de la mano —. Bromeó guiñándole un ojo.

—Interesante... entonces te besaré en cualquier lugar, no importa quién esté alrededor.

—Qué atrevido... —lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, teatralizando una expresión acusadora—. Entonces me quedaré a dormir contigo.

Harry abrió los ojos fingiendo gran sorpresa, causando la risa de la pelirroja.

—¿En la misma cama?

—En la misma cama... Y... dejaré que me abraces.

—¡Epa! —exclamó de manera exagerada— ¡Qué rápido que está avanzando esto!

—Tonto.

Entre risas, Ginny lo volvió a besar, perdiéndose nuevamente en sus labios y las sensaciones que Harry le casaba. Si seguían así, no podrían volver a la fiesta.

—No veo la hora de poder quitarte este vestido... me ha estado volviendo loco desde que te vi —admitió el auror acariciándole las piernas por sobre el vestido.

—Me alegra no ser la única que se está muriendo de ganas de volver a la cama... Pero, por ahora debemos volver a la fiesta o mamá me matará...

—Está bien, pero cuando terminemos aquí... Te haré recordar de qué te estuviste perdiendo durante todo este tiempo.

Harry la besó por última vez antes de levantarse del asiento y tomarle la mano para así dirigirse hacia la fiesta, donde seguramente habría un grupo considerable de gente lista para preguntarles al respecto de su relación y todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Ah, por cierto... —recordando repentinamente algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que se había enterado, Ginny le golpeó el brazo.

—¡Eh! —Harry se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo— ¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Por no haberme avisado cuando creías que estaba en peligro.

—¿Cómo es que...? —el auror dejó la frase en el aire, mirándola con real sorpresa.

—La próxima vez que creas conveniente enviar a alguien a vigilarme, envía a alguien que sea menos torpe.

—Tonks... —dejó salir un suspiro de resignación —En mi defensa, es de las mejores aurores.

—Me di cuenta que me seguía cuando tiró una estantería de trofeos que tenemos en el club de las Arpías. Tuvieron que explicarme todo junto a Hermione... Tonks me dijo también que tienes un tonto complejo de culparte por todo...

—¿Complejo de culparme por todo? ¿En serio? —preguntó algo ofendido.

—Malfoy también lo piensa, no solo Tonks... —se encogió de hombros fingiendo inocencia—, así que, prométeme que si vuelve a pasar algo así me lo dirás para que lo enfrentemos juntos como... —tomó una bocanada de aire antes de terminar la frase— como pareja.

En sus manos entrelazadas, Ginny sintió la tensión que de repente había pasado por el cuerpo de Harry. Él la miró en silencio un momento, parecía tener un debate interno. Finalmente, suspiró relajando el agarre de su mano.

—Ya tendré una seria y larga charla con esos dos... —murmuró con seriedad, cosa que se contradecía con la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro—. Me gusta eso de pareja...

—Estás desviando el tema adrede.

—De a cuerdo, de acuerdo... te lo prometo.

—Perfecto —volviendo a dedicarle una sonrisa radiante, Ginny alzó sus manos entrelazadas—, ¿estás listo para presentarte oficialmente con mi familia?

—Solo si tú lo estás...

—Es mejor esto que haber conocido a tus padres saliendo de tu baño...

—Touche.

Preparándose mentalmente para ir a enfrentar a sus familiares, amigos y chismosos, Harry y Ginny salieron de la habitación sintiéndose completos y felices por primera vez en bastante tiempo. El corazón de Ginny latía con velocidad y alegría a la vez. Tener a Harry a su lado sin juzgarla y brindándole una nueva oportunidad de estar juntos la llenaba de dicha. En ese momento no había nada que le importara más que lo que estaba pasando.


	13. Corazón desbocado

_¡Buenas noches a todos! _  
_¡Volví acá con el capítulo final de esta historia! _

_Antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por haberme seguido hasta este momento, por haberse molestado en añadir la historia a sus favoritos y también por haber comentado. Leo todos los comentarios con mucha emoción y alegría, así que les agradezco de todo corazón._

_La historia si bien la tenía pensada se fue desarrollando a medida que iba escribiendo. Originalmente el final iba a ser el capítulo anterior, pero decidí hacer este como una especie de epílogo... así que espero saber su opinión y espero que les guste._

_ Por último, ojalá que pronto nos volvamos a encontrar con alguna otra historia y como siempre, que puedan disfrutar de estas ocurrencias. _

_Sin más que decir, les dejo leer el final. _

_¡Buena lectura y gracias por haber seguido hasta el final! _

_¡Cuídense!_

* * *

**_Dos años después... _**

La casa de los Potter estaba sumamente ruidosa esa noche. Era viernes y aquél día era la cena mensual, y obligatoria, de la familia. Aquella tradición se había ampliado ni bien Lily Potter y Molly Weasley habían cruzado palabra alguna. Las reuniones ya eran algo multitudinario si sumabas a todos los Weasley, con sus respectivas familias, los Black, los Lupin e incluso a Draco y su reciente pareja, con lo cual la reunión había pasado a ser en la casa de James y Lily, donde entraban más cómodos. No hacía falta mencionar que a Lily este hecho la hacía enormemente feliz.

Después de haber pasado por unos días agotadores, Harry Potter lo único que quería era recostarse en su cama con su novia y descansar del cuartel. Había pasado los últimos cinco días en el exterior de reunión en reunión cuidando de la ministra de magia, Hermione Weasley, quien estaba en importares negociaciones con MACUSA. Ambos, viéndose obligados a asistir a la reunión familiar, aparecieron en la casa de los Potter ni bien habían pisado el país, por lo que continuaban vestidos con las capas de viaje y sus trajes elegantes para reuniones. Ni bien había aparecido en la casa de sus padres, Harry buscó con la mirada a la única persona que le podía hacer olvidar el cansancio y el estrés. La encontró en el living, sentada en un sillón de dos cuerpos frente a la chimenea, jugando con la pequeña Emily de casi dos años que reía a carcajadas ante las cosquillas que la pelirroja le propinaba. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena que tenía ante sus ojos, donde su novia y su ahijada jugaban con alegría. Se acercó a ellas sin molestarse en saludar a los demás y se dejó caer al lado de las mujeres besando la mejilla de su novia y acariciando la cabeza de su ahijada.

—_¡Padino! _—clamó Emily lanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo.

Harry la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó en el aire entre risas por parte de la niña. Emily Black era una niña alegre, muy parecida a Sirius, tenía el cabello negro y ojos grises, en tanto la nariz y la boca eran como las de su madre.

—Hola pequeña —saludó besando una de sus mejillas.

Emily se dejó besar un par de veces antes de volver a reclamar la atención de quien antes le hacía cosquillas. Ginny, a su lado, los miraba con una sonrisa enternecida para luego estirar de nuevo los brazos hacia Emily y volver a hacerle cosquillas. Harry, con el anhelo palpitándole en la punta de los dedos, se inclinó para besar los labios de la pelirroja. Cinco días lejos de ella se le habían echo una eternidad y si bien no era la primera vez que estaban separados por tantos días, sí era la primera vez que lo estaban desde que habían empezado a convivir, y el tiempo que había pasado con Hermione, lo había echo extrañarla más.

—Hola, hermosa —musitó contra sus labios.

Ante una repentina falta de atención hacia su persona, Emily colocó cada una de sus manitas en las caras de Harry y Ginny haciendo fuerza para separarlos.

—¡E-mi-y! —refunfuñó con el ceño fruncido, mirándolos molesta.

Harry y Ginny, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a reír y besaron las mejillas de Emily al mismo tiempo logrando que ella se escabullera entre sus brazos para ir en busca de su madre. Aprovechando la ausencia de la pequeña niña, Harry volvió a tomar el rostro de Ginny entre sus manos y volvió a besar sus labios con suavidad. Sentía su pecho llenarse de una calidez que no podía explicar y el aroma a flores del cabello de la pelirroja le invadió por completo, dejándolo algo aturdido. El tiempo que habían pasado separados se le había hecho inexplicablemente eterno.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ginny extrañada ante su repentino cariño.

Harry no era una persona que soliera ser tan demostrativa, sobre todo en público, y cuando lo era solía ser porque sabía que ella estaba enojada y por ende él había hecho algo mal o por que de un momento a otro se la llevaría a la cama para que hicieran el amor durante un largo rato.

—Pienso —respondió tomando una de sus manos. La mirada interrogante de Ginny lo hizo continuar—. Pensaba en cuando te pedí que te mudaras conmigo

Ginny se rió al recordarlo también.

—Aún no se si me lo pediste para que no te despertara tan temprano los fines de semana.

—Aún te levantas muy temprano Gin —Harry le acariciaba el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar, haciendo círculos.

—El fin de semana, tú lo haces toda la semana —se defendió rodando los ojos—. Además... la de veces que casi me matas de un infarto al aparecerte en mi cuarto en medio de la noche cuando trabajabas hasta tarde.

Harry se rió entre dientes sin rastro de culpa alguna.

—En mi defensa, te estabas quedando a dormir casi todos los días. Y ya me había acostumbrado a dormir contigo. ¿Ves? Por eso era buena idea que te quedaras.

—Yo no dije que no lo fuera... pero estabas dormido cuando me lo pediste.

—Pero lo recuerdo perfectamente.

Y claro que lo recordaba perfectamente. Era un sábado por la madrugada cuando Ginny se había empezado a remover entre sus brazos. Llevaban más de un año de relación y hacía meses que se veían sin falta todos los días. Dormido como estaba, la había mirado buscar sus prendas para vestirse intentando no hacer ruido. Harry no necesitaba preguntar qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Ginny tenía entrenamiento muy temprano ese día y él la había convencido de quedarse aunque no llevara su equipo de Quidditch encima, con lo cual tenía que levantarse más temprano para aparecerse en su departamento, tomar su equipo y luego irse a entrenar. Aún semi-dormido había dejado escapar un largo suspiro y había dicho una frase que la había dejado pasmada en su lugar, pero de lo que él no se había percatado porque había vuelto a dormir. A la tarde, cuando se habían vuelto a ver Ginny lo miraba de manera calculadora esperando que dijera algo al respecto. Él se había pasado todo el día con temor, preguntándose si lo que había dicho en la madrugada era o no real, pues había sido algo espontáneo y algo que se perdía entre el recuerdo de su sueño. No se arrepentía, de hecho era algo que ya estaba pensando, pero el no saber qué pensaba su novia, lo volvía loco. A la noche, cuando habían vuelto a la cama, Harry había tomado el valor de volver a decir lo de esa mañana: _"Lo de esta mañana, lo decía en serio... el que te quedes definitivamente aquí. Prácticamente vives aquí... solo trae tus cosas"_. Al día siguiente, Ginny había llevado sus pertenencias y lo habían hecho oficial.

—¿Cómo les fue? —preguntó Ginny luego de un rato en silencio.

—Bien, tranquilo en cuanto a las reuniones —Harry dejó salir un largo suspiro que denotaba su cansancio. Pasó uno de sus brazos por detrás de su novia, apoyándolo en el respaldo del sillón—. Pero, si te soy sincero... creo que para la próxima enviaré a Tonks o a Draco a cuidar a Hermione.

—¿Por qué? —consultó con curiosidad.

—Primero porque ya mi cupo de Hermione como ministra se cubrió por al menos dos meses. Ya sabes que es algo... insoportable cuando está en su papel... Y segundo —con la mano libre, le acunó el rostro acariciando su mejilla y la curvatura de sus labios que habían formado una sonrisa—, porque te extrañé demasiado.

—También te extrañé —susurró antes de volver a besarlo.

Los besos de Ginny le eran adictivos. A veces, como en ese momento, sentía que sus besos lo transportaban a otro mundo, que lo sacaban de donde estuviera para transportarlo a un mar de sensaciones que solo ella sabía despertarle. Tuvo que recordar varias veces que estaba en la casa de sus padres, y que no estaban precisamente solos, para mantener el beso lo más casto posible. Unas risitas algo fuertes lo sacaron de su mundo feliz y lo obligaron a separarse para mirar hacia la dirección de la que provenía el sonido, la puerta que daba al comedor, por donde su ahijado Teddy y su sobrina Victorie habían asomado la cabeza para luego esconderse y reír de manera estridente y nerviosa. Harry frunció el ceño al verlos esconderse, pero no hizo mayor caso.

—Por cierto —volvió a mirar a su novia con una sonrisa—, me dijeron que estuviste fantástica en el partido del miércoles.

La pelirroja dejó escapar un bufido que no contenía la alegría de haber estado muy bien en el partido.

—Fue un partido difícil. Al poco tiempo de empezar una bludger noqueó a nuestra buscadora —dijo poniendo cara de disgusto—. Un tanto más y hubiésemos ganado por diez puntos... pero lograron atrapar la snitch y lo empataron.

—¡Un partido espectacular! —vitoreó James desde el piso de arriba al escuchar la conversación. Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa torcida—. Hola hijo, me estaba preguntando cuándo te dignarías a saludar a todos.

Unos pasos atrás, su padrino había soltado una carcajada al tiempo que cerraba una de las puertas que James usaba como oficina.

—James, James... Todavía están en esa etapa de color rosa. Tu hijo no puede ver a nadie más que a la pelirroja —dijo Sirius bajando detrás de su amigo.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y los miró arqueando las cejas.

—¿Etapa rosa?

—Si, ya sabes. Esa en la que todo es... —Sirius miró a su alrededor en busca de algún menor de edad antes de hablar— sexo, sexo, sexo, algo de romance... y sexo.

—¿Qué no se supone que esa etapa es al principio de la relación? —preguntó Ginny mirándolo escéptica.

—A veces suele ser un poco más larga de lo normal.

—Canuto... ¿alguna vez superaste esa etapa? —bromeó el mayor de los Potter sentándose en uno de los sillones individuales.

—Pues, veamos... sigo tus pasos querido Cornamenta, sigo tus consejos, así que no se. Dímelo tú —Sirius se sentó en uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón que ocupaba la pareja y les sonrió con diversión—. Tus padres son una cosa increíble, de jóvenes parecían dos conejos en celo pasando por cualquier lugar que te puedas imaginar. Creo que no hay lugar en esta casa por donde no hayan...

—Wo, wo... demasiada información para mi gusto —interrumpió Harry con cara de asco, causando la risa de su padrino y su novia— ¿No podemos hablar mejor de Quidditch?

—Ah... cierto —James, con el rostro algo colorado, parecía contento de poder cambiar de tema—. Excelente partido. Ginny estuvo sencillamente, sensacional. Es una lástima que los igualaran, en verdad merecían ganar. Lograron una _Finta de Porskov _perfecta.

—No estuve tan... bien —negó Ginny sintiéndose algo avergonzada.

—No seas modesta, Ginny. Fue un gran partido, les hubiesen pasado el trapo si no fuera por su buscadora.

—Totalmente. Dejaron sin opciones a los Falcons —añadió Sirius—. Era una victoria aplastante. No tenían otra opción que atrapar la snitch.

—Lo bueno es que no pierden posiciones para la liga —Harry le sonrió a su novia que asintió con la cabeza—. Lamento habérmelo perdido.

—Descuida. Cuidar a Hermione suena más interesante —bromeó causando las risas de todos.

Desde la puerta que daba al comedor, Harry notó que Teddy y Victorie los volvían a mirar entre risas y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, ambos volvieron a esconderse y a reír más fuerte y de manera nerviosa.

—¿Qué están haciendo Ted y Victorie? —preguntó mirando la puerta con ojos entrecerrados.

Sirius, James y Ginny siguieron la dirección de su mirada y se encogieron de hombros. Harry estuvo a punto de comentarles su creencia de que los estaban observando cuando volvieron a asomar las cabezas por la puerta, a mirarlos y a esconderse nuevamente para volver a reír.

—¿Acaso vine con el disfraz de payaso y no me di cuenta? —preguntó el auror en voz alta para que los niños lo escucharan.

—Teddy, Victorie, salgan de ahí —pidió Janes acomodándose un poco en el sillón.

En respuesta y viéndose acorralados por la voz autoritaria de James, Teddy y Victorie salieron de su escondite detrás de la puerta para entrar al living riendo. Victorie, una niña rubia de ocho años que había heredado la parte _Veela_ de su madre, llevaba en la mano una carpeta negra que apretaba contra su pecho.

—¿Qué hacen? —preguntó Ginny arqueando las cejas.

Algo estaban tramando y en eso Harry no tenía ninguna duda. Miró a su ahijado de diez años que llevaba el cabello verde brillante, gracias a su habilidad como metamorfomago, con las cejas arqueadas, esperando una respuesta.

—Teddy...

—¿Me trajiste algo? —preguntó Teddy de repente con fingido interés, esquivando su mirada pero riendo entre dientes.

—Llego a la casa después de unos cuantos días, te asomas por la puerta riéndote de nosotros, cosa que estoy seguro... ¿y ahora me preguntas si te traje algo? Un "hola padrino, me alegra mucho verte", estaría bien —respondió Harry fingiendo indignación.

—¡Hola padrino! ¡Me alegra mucho verte! —exclamó con una sonrisa burlona que enmarcaba sus labios. Victorie a su lado comenzó a reír con fuerza— ¿me trajiste algo?

Ginny no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo y se tapó la boca con las manos, intentando mantener un rostro serio. James y Sirius no ocultaron su amplia sonrisa ante la respuesta. Harry frunció los labios intentando mantenerse serio.

—Les trajimos un par de cosas con Hermione. Los tiene ella, pero le diré que no les de nada a no ser que me expliquen por qué se reían de nosotros.

A Teddy y a Victorie se les iluminaron los ojos ante la idea de recibir obsequios. Los dos dirigieron por un momento la vista a la carpeta que la pequeña rubia llevaba entre sus brazos y volvieron a reír.

—No... nos reíamos de ustedes —dijo Victorie fracasando en su intento de no reír.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí Vicky? —indagó entonces Ginny, estirando su mano para recibir el objeto—. A ver, dame eso.

—A Victorie... se le ocurrió ir por ahí preguntando a todos cómo se conocieron —explicó entonces Teddy—. Cree que todo es como en sus cuentos de hadas y que todos se gustaron apenas se conocieron.

—¡No son cuentos de hadas! —refunfuñó la pequeña rubia molesta— Tu solo eres un tonto.

—¡Que no soy tonto! —rebatió Teddy cruzándose de brazos también molesto.

Los adultos los miraron conteniendo una sonrisa, los niños parecían estar retomando una discusión que habían tenido con anterioridad. Esas peleas les hacían recordar a las discusiones sin sentido que ciertas parejas habían tenido hace tanto tiempo.

—Un calco de Ron y Hermione —susurró Ginny, siendo escuchada únicamente por su novio.

Interesada en la carpeta que Victorie le había entregado, Ginny la abrió para averiguar qué tanta gracia e interés les causaba. Harry se inclinó para mirar junto a ella el contenido y los dos quedaron congelados al ver las primeras hojas de la carpeta. James y Sirius estiraron sus cuellos para ver también qué era lo que había en la carpeta para que la pareja se quedara estática.

—¿De... dónde sacaron esto? —preguntó entonces Sirius, apretando los labios.

—¡Nos lo dio la tía Lily! —se apresuró a aclarar Teddy, olvidándose por un momento de su discusión con Victorie.

La carpeta negra estaba llena de recortes de periódico y revistas viejas. Cada una contenía artículos diferentes relacionados a ellos durante más de dos años. Harry se rascó la nuca algo incómodo y despeinó un poco su cabello. ¿Por qué su madre había tenido la brillante idea de coleccionar todos los artículos que hablaran de ellos? Era algo raro sin mencionar lo molesto que estaba comenzando a sentirse. Ni su propia familia respetaba su privacidad.

—¿Por qué Lily les dio esto? —volvió a preguntar Sirius removiéndose en su lugar.

—Ya te dije que estábamos preguntando cómo se conocieron todos para mostrarle a Victorie que no es como sus cuentos.

—Cállate Teddy. Si lo es... Ya sabemos que el tío James y la tía Lily se conocieron en el colegio —aclaró Victorie jugando con sus dedos—. También el abuelo Arthur y la abuela Molly... Sabemos que mis papás se conocieron en el trabajo, en Gringots, y que los papás de Ted se conocieron por el tío Sirius.

—Sabemos también que El tío George y la Tía Angelina se conocieron en el colegio, como también el tío Ron y la tía Hermione —continuó Teddy enumerando con los dedos.

—Sí, y que el tío Percy conoció a la tía Audrey en el ministerio. Y Sirius conoció a la tía Emma en un... lugar muggle —finalizó Victorie orgullosa de recordar todos los detalles. Canuto asintió con la cabeza ante el último dato—. Pero... nadie nos dice cómo se conocieron ustedes...

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. El auror no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué estaban tan interesados en averiguar cómo se habían conocido todos y sobre todo por qué su madre tenía guardado algo como esa carpeta. Eso era peor que sus fanáticos pidiéndoles autógrafos cuando los encontraban juntos en algún lugar público.

—Entonces la tía Lily nos dio esta carpeta que tiene muchos artículos que hablan sobre ustedes... pero ninguno dice cómo se conocieron.

—¡Pero vaya que hablaron un montón de ustedes! —Teddy se acercó a Ginny y movió las hojas hasta llegar a la última, donde un artículo del jueves planteaba una posible ruptura entre los dos debido a la ausencia de Harry en el partido —. Este es de ayer.

Necesitaba calmarse o en cualquier momento arrojaría esa carpeta a las llamas inexistentes de la chimenea. Aunque no hubiera ninguna llama encendida en ese momento, solo le llevaría un hechizo hacer que todo se consumiera en cenizas. Soltó un suspiro profundo en un intento de soltar el estrés que de pronto le había abrazado el cuerpo, no era que estuviera enojado por completo, pero el hecho de que su propia familia no pudiera respetar su privacidad le ponía los pelos de punta. Se sentía extrañamente invadido. No se había dado cuenta que estaba moviendo su pierna de manera nerviosa hasta que tomó aire para hablar.

—Papá... ¿qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó tratando de mantener un tono de voz calmado.

Una mano delicada y suave le tomó la mano, en un intento de mantenerlo un poco más estable. Era la única persona que tenía la capacidad de mantener su carácter controlado. Harry miró a su novia sintiendo algo de vergüenza, eso era algo que su madre estaba haciéndoles a sus espaldas y sin su consentimiento.

—Ah, no se... —James se rascó la nuca en un gesto nervioso y despeinó su cabello antes de levantar las manos sobre su cabeza en un gesto que procuraba ser de inocencia— a mi no me metas en el medio de las locuras de tu madre.

—¿Sabías de la existencia de esto?

—Bueno... yo les dije que no era una buena idea...

—¡Papá!

—Juro que esta vez YO no tengo nada que ver.

Harry volvió a pasarse la mano libre por sobre su cabello, frustrado. La expresión en el rostro de su padre le indicaban que esta vez estaba diciéndole la verdad, pero las miradas significativas que cruzaron James y Sirius le producían la ligera sospecha de que había algo que no le estaban contando. Decidió entonces que tendría que ir a la fuente.

—¡Mamá! —llamó en un grito potente que resonó en la casa.

Las voces que hasta entonces sonaban en la casa como un murmullo se apagaron de pronto. La voz exigente de Harry había sonado como una invitación a que los huéspedes de esa noche se acercaran al living a curiosear por qué tanto escándalo, al menos los más cercanos al living. Los gemelos, Charlie, Percy y los niños jugaban en el jardín trasero, ajenos a lo que estaba pasando dentro.

—Harry... déjalo, no es para tanto —susurró Ginny con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas. Llamar la atención en su familia tampoco era algo que le fuera grato—. No importa.

—¡Mamá! —volvió a gritar Harry ignorando la súplica de su novia.

Lily Potter entró a la sala casi corriendo, pensando quizás que algo grave había pasado a su hijo o alguno de los niños. Ni bien entró se quedó quieta en su lugar, sorprendida de que todos estuvieran reunidos en su living y la miraran entre cuchicheos. Había varias caras de confusión y una sola de enojo. Molly, Emma y Tonks salieron detrás de ella, igual de confundidas.

—¿Qué...?

—¿Qué rayos es esto, mamá? —preguntó Harry interrumpiéndola de manera algo brusca.

—Harry, cuida el tono con tu madre —advirtió James a pesar de estar teniendo una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

Harry le dirigió una mirada hostil a su padre antes de volver a enfocarse en Lily. Entre las miradas de complicidad que se dirigían sus padres, Sirius e incluso Remus que había aparecido junto a Bill, reafirmó que algo le ocultaban y no iba a parar hasta averiguarlo. Se acercó a ella con la carpeta en mano y se la señaló, esperando una respuesta. La pelirroja miró alternativamente entre su hijo y la carpeta que tenía plantada en la cara y, para la sorpresa de Harry, apretó los labios evitando sonreír para luego mirar con reproche a Teddy y Victorie.

—¿No te dije Teddy que no le mostraras eso a tu padrino? —preguntó en un tono que lejos estaba de ser un reto.

—¡Fue Victorie! —acusó Teddy señalando con el dedo para luego ocultarse detrás de su madre que miraba la escena con intriga.

—¡Mentiroso! —gritó la pequeña rubia molesta, corriendo a los brazos de Bill para ser consolada mostrándole un rostro contrariado que amenazaba con llorar.

—Mamá... —Harry la miró con exasperación.

—Lo siento, hijo. Pero... eso no es mío —dijo finalmente mirándolo a los ojos, algo que le indicó a Harry que tampoco mentía.

La respuesta lo dejó más confundido de lo que podría estar. Definitivamente esperaba que ella confesara una de sus locuras u obsesiones por verlo formar su familia, pero no que lo mirara casi de manera burlona y negara ser la dueña de esa locura.

—¿Entonces quién...? —giró sobre sus talones mirando nuevamente a los merodeadores en busca de alguna respuesta.

—¿Mamá? —preguntó entonces Ginny desde el sillón. Harry la miró sorprendido, Molly no podía ser... ¿verdad?— ¿Lo hiciste tu?

—Bueno... —la Sra. Weasley removió las manos algo inquieta—. No podría negar que no pensé en hacerlo... pero no, no lo hice yo.

Harry suspiró, con cierto alivio. Una cosa era reaccionar contra su madre y otra totalmente diferente con su suegra. Volvió a mirar a los miembros de la casa hasta que detectó una mirada en particular. Sirius tenía la vista fija sobre Lily y la miraba con un dejo de molestia que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Lily a su vez le devolvía una sonrisa de victoria.

—Están de broma —murmuró Harry sin poderlo creer—. ¿Sirius?

Sirius se vio incapaz de sostener la mirada de su ahijado y la desvió hacia el techo por un momento, haciéndose e distraído mientras tamborileaba con los dedos sobre su pierna.

—¿Tú?

—¿Yo qué?

Harry se acercó hasta su padrino y arrojó la carpeta negra a sus pies. Todo eso parecía una broma de mal gusto y ya había perdido el buen humor hacía rato.

—Bueno, suficiente —exclamó Remus interponiéndose entre Harry y Sirius—. Díganles la verdad o lo haré yo.

La amenaza de Remus había ampliado la sonrisa de Lily y acrecentado el ceño fruncido de Sirius.

—Si, ya está. Saben que cuando Harry se pone así no para —añadió James tomando la mano de su esposa y haciendo un lugar para que se sentara a su lado.

Sirius hizo una mueca y suspiró antes de escrutar a Lily con la mirada.

—Eres una mala perdedora Lily Evans Potter.

—Cállate.

—¿Y bien? —Harry los miró con las cejas arqueadas, volviendo a sentarse al lado de su novia y esperando a que alguno hablara.

El silencio se había instalado nuevamente en cada integrante de la sala. La atención ahora estaba sobre Sirius, todos al pendiente de las palabras que este diría. Boqueó varias veces, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas... no obstante, miró suplicante a Remus buscando ayuda.

—Ya... —lunático se rascó la frente algo incómodo—. Ya sabes, básicamente desde que naciste, que en esta casa se juegan apuestas todo el tiempo.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mordiéndose la lengua para no volver a soltar la cólera que estaba sintiendo contra su familia.

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que hace un tiempo tu madre estaba...? Veamos... ¿cuál sería la palabra correcta?

—Histérica, desesperada, demandante, ofuscada, decepcionada, insoportable... —Sirius enumero las palabras acompañando con un gesto de la mano, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte de la pelirroja—. Elige el término que más te guste, cualquiera funciona.

—Digamos mejor que tu madre se estaba preguntando por qué nunca te ponías en una relación estable —propuso James en un tono conciliador.

—La cuestión es que Sirius dijo que él te podría presentarte a la chica ideal, con la que te terminarías casando, y Lily se burló. Así que... apostaron —continuó Remus zanjando la cuestión.

—¿Ves? Te dije que esta vez yo no tenía nada que ver.

—¿Perdón? —Harry miró incrédulo a su madre y su padrino— ¿Me están diciendo que apostaron sobre mi vida? ¿Qué apostaron exactamente?

Entonces algo pareció hacer click en la cabeza de Ginny puesto que se levantó de repente de su lugar y apuntó con un dedo acusador a Sirius, tal como antes había hecho Teddy con Victorie.

—¡Pero claro! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dejó colar en la fiesta en que conocí a Harry! ¡De hecho estabas yendo a casa de mis padres justo cuando yo me encontraba allí y me hacías todo tipo de preguntas sobre mis gustos y fuiste quien me metió en la cabeza la idea de meterme en una fiesta de ricos! —exclamó Ginny ligeramente ofendida.

Sirius se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa inocente marcando su rostro.

—Bueno... sabía que si los presentaba como lo hice con Remus y Tonks, no funcionaría. Harry sin estar algo beodo tiene tanta gracia como un traslador usado.

—¡Hey!

—Así que... —continuó Sirius ignorando la queja de su ahijado—. Se me ocurrió que se conocieran en la fiesta que realizó James.

—Cuando entre me mandaste directamente hacia el fondo... casualmente ahí estaban Harry y Draco bebiendo tragos —recordó Ginny.

—Es verdad —Draco, que se había mantenido al margen hasta ese momento, se acercó al grupo seguido de su ahora novia, Astoria Greengrass—. Recuerdo que Harry de repente se quedó mirándote con una sonrisa boba... y te llamé para invitarte a beber con nosotros.

—Entonces, tuviste la maravillosa idea de poner nuestra relación en una apuesta —Harry miró molesto a su madre y padrino—. ¿Y para qué es esta mierda entonces?

—Y... para restregárselo en la cara a tu madre. ¿Para qué más? —preguntó Sirius como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Harry hundió su rostro en las manos sintiéndose abatido, exasperado, avergonzado y frustrado. Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que agradecerle a su padrino por la movida que había armado para que él y Ginny se conocieran. La pelirroja se había convertido muy pronto en alguien a quien adoraba y amaba profundamente, y lo que tenían era real. Eso no lo podía negar, pero se sentía en parte traicionado por su familia. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, liberó su rostro para mirar a su novia y centrarse en ella tratando de olvidarse de las voces a su alrededor.

—Lo siento —murmuró con vergüenza.

Ginny, aún con el rostro colorado, negó con la cabeza tomándolo de las manos.

—Entonces... fue en una fiesta, entonces... —interrumpió Victorie con una mano en su rostro, pensativa—. ¿Apenas se conocieron se gustaron?

En el living de la casa Potter, quienes habían oído la pregunta de la pequeña niña, no pudieron evitar reír, destensando un poco el ambiente.

—A Harry de seguro, si. Tenía cara de idiota cuando la vio con ese vestido rojo —acotó Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

—Bueno podríamos decir que si Vicky... Harry me gustó desde que lo vi —admitió Ginny con una sonrisa entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de su novio.

—¡JA! —gritó victoriosa mirando a Teddy con burla— ¡Te dije que tenía razón!

—¡Pero no con todos fue asi! —negó Teddy obstinado— ¡Ron y Hermione no se gustaron desde que se conocieron!

—No entiendes nada, Teddy —Victorie rió sintiendo el éxito recorrerle el cuerpo—. Entonces... ¿se van a casar? —preguntó repentinamente, dirigiéndose a la avergonzada pareja.

Harry sintió cómo por segunda vez en la noche su corazón daba una sacudida vertiginosa. Había empalidecido un poco y esta vez evitó cruzar mirada con su novia, tragando dificultosamente. Los merodeadores, Lily y los Sres. Weasley los miraban interesados y divertidos, en tanto Bill y Ron comenzaron a reír a su costa.

—Bueno... —Ginny volvió a tomar las riendas de la noche aunque su voz se quebró un poco—. No es algo... que tengamos en mente aún...

—¿Qué? —Teddy miró de pronto a su padrino con pánico. Volvió la mirada hacia sus padres con los ojos repentinamente aguados—. Pero... pero... si no se casan... conocemos a todos por Ginny... si no se casan... ¿no volveré a ver a Victorie?

_¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?_ pensó Harry mirando a su ahijado con espanto. No podía evitar sentir que ese día estaba resultando una completa locura. Volvió a apretar la mano de su novia como quien sujeta una cuerda para mantenerse en equilibrio y no caer en el abismo que enmarcaba su camino.

—Ted, cariño —Tonks se agachó frente a él para quedar a su altura y le acarició las mejillas con ternura—. Eso no depende de si Harry y Ginny se casan... Victorie y tú seguirán siendo amigos aunque se casen o no...

—¡Se casarán, Teddy! —exclamó Victorie en un intento de levantarle el ánimo— ¿Verdad?

La mirada esperanzadora que les dirigió Victorie le ponía los nervios de punta. Su ahijado lo miró expectante, esperando una confirmación a lo que su querida amiga afirmaba. Ninguna presión... ¿verdad? Harry carraspeó, nervioso. No es que nunca se le hubiera cruzado la idea de casarse con Ginny, pero eso era algo que todavía no tenía formado en su cabeza por completo. Recién empezaban a convivir y llevaban un par de meses en eso, llevar la idea a un matrimonio lo ponía nervioso.

—B-bueno... sí... supongo que lo haremos en algún momento —murmuró finalmente, cuando la espera parecía hacerse eterna y las miradas se centraban en él, esperando una respuesta.

La mano que tenía entrelazada contra la suya de repente se quedó estática y el pánico invadió la mente de Harry haciéndole recrear mil y una escenas donde ella lo rechazaba. Se quedó quieto, incapaz de mirar a su novia que parecía estar igual de asustada que él.

—¿De verdad? —los ojos del pequeño metamorfomago brillaron con ilusión, al igual que los de su suegra y su madre.

—E-esto... pero primero Ginny... tendríaqueaceptar —murmuró de pronto de forma atropellada sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza y las manos transpirar de nervios.

Definitivamente prefería estar luchando con veinte magos tenebrosos a la vez que encontrarse en esa situación. No la quería mirar, tenía miedo de mirar a la pelirroja a los ojos y ver rechazo por su parte. La mano que tenía unida a la suya parecía haberse congelado, sin moverse, sin siquiera latir. Pero entonces, escuchó como ella tomaba aire, sintió que apretaba su mano y le tomaba la barbilla con la otra mano para que la mirara. El mundo a su alrededor de pronto parecía haberse reducido a ellos dos, a su propia burbuja.

—¿Me lo... estás pidiendo? —preguntó entonces en un susurro casi inaudible.

Harry tragó en seco, sintiendo su garganta raspar. Notó que Ginny se mordía el labio inferior con nervios y al verla a los ojos se perdió en su mirada, esa mirada de color avellana lo hacía dejar de pensar, que le hacía sentir los pies en el aire y a la vez encontrarse en una montaña rusa.

—¿Estás... aceptando?

Su novia le sonrió de una manera que le le hizo temblar el cuerpo. Sus ojos tenían un brillo que pocas veces había visto. Había mezcla de alegría, felicidad y nervios. Ella le acarició la mejilla con dedos temblorosos y tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de volver a hablar.

—Bueno, te lo iba a decir, así que da igual... Pues... si eso nos vamos a casar... tendría que ser en uno o dos meses o... después de ocho meses.

Apenas Ginny terminó de hablar, pasaron varias cosas juntas. Harry en tanto la miró confuso, aún perdido en su propia burbuja.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

A su alrededor las mujeres ahogaron un gritito que lo confundió más. No podía apartar la mirada de la de su novia sintiendo que le estaba diciendo algo importante pero que su cerebro no podía procesar de manera correcta.

—Harry, hijo... —Lily había mencionado su nombre con un tono demasiado agudo, pero James le había tapado la boca con una mano.

—Querida, deja que lo procese primero.

¿Procesar? ¿Qué debía procesar exactamente? Fue entonces cuando Ginny se llevó una mano a su vientre y por tercera vez en la noche su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho, como quien salta directo a un precipicio. El aire del living podía cortarse con cuchillo y Harry sentía que no podía respirar. Ya no estaba seguro si estaba desmayado, si en realidad se había quedado dormido y solo soñaba o si se había muerto en algún momento sin que se hubiera dado cuenta.

—Que... tu... yo... nosotros —la voz le salía entrecortada y no podía dejar de balbucear.

La mano que lo sujetaba era su cable a tierra y lo único que lo mantenía intentando decir algo. Quería preguntar cómo o cuándo pero no era algo que necesitara en verdad, de hecho era algo estúpido ya que lo recordaba muy bien el cómo y el cuándo. Hacía aproximadamente tres semanas habían tenido un percance y una serie de desencuentros. Colin, que eran quien preparaba las pociones anticonceptivas de Ginny, había salido de viaje y entre los entrenamientos y el cuartel de aurores ni él ni Ginny se habían hecho un momento para ir en busca de una poción. Lo único que tenían que hacer era cuidarse de una manera más regular hasta que Colin volviera y Ginny adquiriera la poción, pero la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco los había agarrado con la guardia baja y el alcohol había hecho mella en los dos. La vuelta a la casa había sido entre besos desesperados y ropa esparcida por toda la casa.

Recordándose a si mismo que todavía debía reaccionar, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, esbozó una sonrisa torcida y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, todavía con el corazón desbocado.

—Público lo tenías que hacer, ¿eh? —dijo finalmente.

Ginny le devolvió una sonrisa soltando el aire que sin darse cuenta había estado conteniendo y se sorprendió cuando de pronto se vio envuelta entre los brazos de Harry. Nervioso y con las sensaciones a flor de piel, ocultó su rostro entre el hueco del cuello y el hombro de su novia, consciente de que tenían un público emocionado, sorprendido y hasta quizás enojado.

—Harry —murmuró ella con sorpresa. Se dejó abrazar y también ocultó su rostro en el cuello de él, escondiendo también un par de lágrimas rebeldes que amenazaban con escaparse de sus ojos—. Entonces... ¿estás contento?

—Cualquier cosa, mientras sea contigo, me hará feliz —susurró contra su cuello, procurando que solo ella lo escuchara.

La abrazó con fuerza deseando estar solos en algún lugar, donde tuvieran privacidad, donde pudiera mostrarse tan libremente emocionado como se sentía en ese momento. No estaba seguro si tenía fuerzas para separarse y enfrentar a toda su familia. Las sentimientos, el miedo, la ansiedad, todo estaba recorriéndole el cuerpo de pies a cabeza a la vez, que no sabía si podría mantener las emociones bajo control y no se atrevía a salir del escondite que el cuello le proporcionaba. A partir de ese momento, gran parte de su vida iba a cambiar, pero si algo estaba seguro, es que enfrentaría lo que fuera por la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos. Además... el matrimonio o ser padre, no sonaba tan mal teniendo a Ginny de su lado.


End file.
